Relatos de uma Grifinória
by Paty Selenita
Summary: CAP 11 NO AR! Hermione se declara a Harry que não a corresponde. Porém, após a ajuda de uma pessoa muito especial e a chegada de um misterioso garoto em Hogwarts a vida de Hermione promete mudar, e conseqüentemente a de Harry também.
1. A Confissão

Oi! Eu sou Paty Selenita e esta é a minha primeira fic.Espero sinceramente que todos os que lerem esta fic gostem dela.

obs: o que estiver em **_negrito e itálico_** ouentre- traços - serão falas mentais ou descrições da Hermione.

Boa leitura!

**Relatos de uma Grifinória**

1.A Confissão

_(última semana de aula do sexto ano)_

Tô aqui Mione, pode falar. – Harry se acomodou em uma das poltronas do salão comunal bem ao meu lado.

Harry, eu não sei bem por onde começar... – Há algum tempo eu vinha refletindo sobre meus sentimentos por ele, e após uma longa conversa com Gina (a qual eu contei por " livre e espontânea pressão" o que eu sentia por meu melhor amigo), decidi contar como eu me sentia. - mas vamos lá.

_**Eu respirei fundo para tentar encontrar forças para começar e finalmente consegui.**_

Bem, eh Harry, eu te chamei aqui porque eu precisava falar com você sobre um assunto um pouco delicado.

Fale, sou todo ouvidos.

Não sei se você sabe, mas eu te admiro muito e, pra mim, você é a melhor pessoa do mundo.

Nossa Mione, obrigado! Mas por que você tá falando isso?

Porque isso faz parte do que eu tenho a dizer... – eu abaixei a cabeça para que Harry não visse meu rosto corar - já faz um tempo que eu comecei a te olhar com outros olhos e... ah, como você sabe, eu não sou muito boa com as palavras quando o assunto sou eu, então chega de enrolação. – eu o olhei naqueles lindos olhos cor de esmeralda e disse: - Eu tô gostando de você Harry. Muito.

Durante algum tempo Harry ficou sem saber o que dizer até que achou ter encontrado as palavras certas.

Hermione você sabe que eu te acho uma garota incrível, maravilhosa, entre outras coisas que não dá nem pra falar.

Mas...

...Mas eu não gosto de você. Não do jeito que você queria que eu gostasse.

_**Silêncio. O fato de você ouvir isso da pessoa que você ama torna tudo muito mais difícil. Mesmo que você já soubesse que essa seria a resposta...**_

Eu acho que já esperava por isso...

Mione eu te adoro, é sério mas é que ...

Você gosta da Parvati. – disse procurando olhar pra qualquer outro lugar, menos para os olhos dele.

Como você sabe!

Harry, a escola inteira já sabe. Até a própria Parvati sabe, mas ela tá esperando você falar isso a ela.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou no salão comunal mais uma vez. Harry me olhou com pesar.

Você sabe que se eu pudesse eu ficaria com você.

E eu não iria aceitar. Você ficaria comigo por pena, e isso eu não perdoaria.

Me desculpa Mione. – disse Harry de cabeça baixa.

Não há o que desculpar. Você não tem culpa. Eu só queria que você soubesse disso sabe... Pra tirar o peso das minhas costas. – eu sorri triste para ele.

Mas a gente vai continuar junto né, digo, como amigos.

Claro.

Mione eu queria continuar conversando com você mas eu marquei de me encontrar com o Rony em frente ao lago.

Tudo bem, sem problemas. Outra hora a gente se vê.

É, a gente se vê...

**_Corri o mais rápido que pude até o meu quarto. Ao chegar lá, me joguei na cama e comecei a chorar feito criança_**. **_"Burra, burra, burra! Como pude pensar que um dia ele notaria que eu não sou só a melhor amiga dele, mas sim a pessoa que o ama mais do que tudo? Mas era obvio que ele nunca faria isso. Por que justo eu, que nunca liguei pra essa história de amor, fui me apaixonar logo por Harry Potter, conhecido como o " menino – que – sobreviveu" , não que isso importe, é claro, mas ele é meu melhor amigo, e eu nunca deveria ter pensado nele de outra forma."_**

**_E foi nesse estado que Gina Weasley me encontrou. Deitada sobre o travesseiro e me acabando de tanto chorar."_** _"Droga! Não deu certo"_ – pensou a ruiva já sabendo do que se tratava.

Mione, cê tá bem?

Aham . – respondeu Hermione soluçando.

Merlim, que pergunta idiota. É claro que você não tá bem. Anda, me conta, foi o Harry, né? O que aconteceu?

Nada. Foi só que o Harry acabou de dizer que não me ama. Eu sei que não devia estar assim por causa dessa bobagem, mas tá doendo muito. É como se as últimas esperanças que eu tinha tivessem ido embora.

Eu sei amiga. Venha cá, deite-se no meu colo e chora tudo o que você tiver pra chorar. Quando você achar que acabou, volta a ser a Mione de sempre com aquele sorrisinho lindo tá? – Gina dava à amiga um sorriso de força e conforto.

_**Deitei-me no colo dela e chorei por mais meia hora com ela fazendo cafuné na minha cabeça. Passado um tempo pedi o mais educadamente possível pra Gina sair do quarto, afinal, precisava ficar um pouco sozinha.**_

Tudo bem. Se precisar de mim, estarei lá embaixo conversando com a Luna.

Gina...?

Que foi? - Gina já estava na porta quando me ouviu chamá-la.

Brigada.

_**Gina sorriu e se foi. Peguei uma foto que eu e Harry tiramos nas férias e passei a observá-la. Depois de um tempo deixei de olhar para a foto e passei a olhar fixamente para o lugar por onde minha amiga saiu."Ela tem razão, não posso continuar assim pra sempre. Vou conseguir achar em mim o que me fez uma grifinória, e vou fazer o possível pra ser feliz com ou sem Harry Potter!"**_

N/A: Este foi o primeiro capítulo... Eu sei que foi meio curtinho mas é que tanto este quanto os outros dois capítulos que virão serão como uma introdução para a história, que vai realmente começar a partir do 4º cap. Por favor não deixem de mandar rewiews,pois a opinião de vocês é realmente muito importante para a continuidade desta fic. E aqui vai um pedacinho do 2º cap.:

_"Gina e Rony se despediram de mim desejando-me uma boa viagem. Pouco tempo depois um Harry corado apareceu murmurando um tchau para mim e arrastando Rony para conversar com ele. Já estava indo embora, quando vi Rony rindo e dizendo: - Até que enfim! Pensei que vocês dois nunca iriam se acertar!"_


	2. Decepções

2. Decepções

_**Eu tive uma noite um pouco conturbada. Em meu sonho, estava voltando das férias para Hogwarts e, quando falava com Harry, ele me olhava esquisito e perguntava se me conhecia. Eu fiquei estática e não falei nada, enquanto Harry pareceu ter ouvido uma voz familiar a chamá-lo e foi embora deixando-me só.**_

_**De repente, tudo escureceu e eu só conseguia assistir Harry caminhando ao longe. " Ele nunca vai gostar de você como outra coisa além de sua amiga". - ouvi uma voz suave e ao mesmo tempo aterrorizante falar – " Ele ama outra e você só está servindo de impecilho na vida dele. Esqueça-o."**_

_**Senti um peso sobre meu ventre e abri meus olhos para ver o que era.**_

Oi Bichento! – ele me olhava como se estivesse preocupado comigo, como se entendesse a minha dor.

Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. – sorri calmamente para despreocupá-lo. Meu gato, já tranqüilizado, saltou de cima de mim e correu até algum lugar onde eu não estava interessada em saber.

" **_Será que eu estou mesmo bem_?" _Lembrei-me então das palavras de Gina e as de meu sonho. Em partes ele estava correto. Eu seria somente um peso na vida de Harry se continuasse a preocupá-lo com o que sentia._**

_**Fui até o espelho onde vi minha própria face e sorri.**_

Eu estou bem! – disse quase como se tivesse decidido isso.

* * *

Harry, Harry! O que você tem cara? – perguntou Rony pela terceira vez. 

Nada.

Como nada! Tô tentando conversar com você há um tempão e você não ouve! Que foi, teve algum sonho estranho de novo?

Não só tô pensando que vou ter que passar as férias com meus tios – mentiu Harry.

_**É claro que ele pensava nisso, mas não era o que lhe afligia. Ele nunca pensou que amor fosse uma coisa tão complicada. De um lado, ele que amava Parvati e, que segundo o que Rony disse, o amava também, e do outro, eu, sua melhor amiga que sempre se arriscou por ele sem se importar com o que aconteceria . Ele sabia que eu deveria estar arrasada com o que aconteceu há três dias. Não falava com quase ninguém, e quando eu o fazia, eram poucas as palavras. Ele até tentou falar comigo, mas Gina o impediu dizendo que eu precisava de um tempo sozinha e que quando eu estivesse pronta, falaria com ele.**_

E aí Harry, já falou com a Parvati?

Não.

Não? E por quê?

Por que eu não tenho coragem e não faço idéia do que falar pra ela.

Oras, fale que você tá gostando dela ué!

Não é tão simples assim sabia?

É sim. Você é que tá fazendo tempestade num copo d'água.

Você fala isso porque não é com você...

Humpf. Já sei! Por que você não pede pra Mione te ajudar?

_**Ao ouvir isso, Harry se concentrou em seu suco de abóbora para não ter que encarar o amigo.**_

Acho que ela não vai poder Rony.

E por que ela não pode? Ela sempre te ajuda!

Ela tá resolvendo alguns problemas.

Será que é por isso que ela não tá falando com ninguém?

Deve ser.

* * *

Ai! Que susto Gina! – exclamou Hermione 

Desculpa! Não sabia que você também ia abrir a porta.

Tudo bem! Não foi nada.

Eu vim aqui perguntar como é que você tá.

Tô bem, a medida do possível. Sabe, cansei de chorar. Isso não vai fazer com que ele seja meu. E eu tenho que continuar a viver. Não é por causa de uma tolice que eu vou deixar de ser eu mesma.

Falou bonito amiga! E outra, quem sabe você não encontra o "amor da sua vida" no ano que vem não é?

Duvido muito Gina – disse eu entre risos

Duvida por quê?

Quem é que vai olhar pra uma mandona sabe-tudo de cabelos lanzudos?

Credo Mione! Quem ouve isso até pensa que é verdade.

E não é? Pelo menos é o que todo mundo diz.

Olha, se você tá tão preocupada assim, por que você não muda?

Como assim?

É! Você pode tentar se controlar mais na hora de pedir alguma coisa. E, quanto a ser "sabe-tudo", você poderia se dar uma folga! Eu sei que você gosta de estudar, mas mude um pouco esse seu hábito. Passeie mais, se divirta!

Mas eu me divirto lendo!

Então vá para o quarto uma meia hora antes de dormir e leia.

É, pode até ser... Mas, e quanto ao cabelo?

Façamos o seguinte: vamos descer pra tomar café e decidiremos isso depois. Ah, fale com o Harry ele tá desesperado pra saber com você tá.

Tá bom. Já que ele não pode me amar como eu quero, então que me ame pelo menos como amiga.

* * *

Finalmente! Pensei que não desceriam nunca! 

Deixa de ser exagerado Rony! – ralhou a irmã

E aí Mione já resolveu o seu problema?

Hã, problema?

É, o Harry disse que você tinha uns problemas pra resolver.

_**Nesse momento o olhar de Harry cruzou com o meu. Sorri para eles e disse:**_

Já resolvi sim. Tá tudo bem comigo.

_**Notei que Harry relaxou ao ouvir isso. Não queria deixá-lo preocupado.**_

E então onde vão passar as férias? – perguntei para descontrair.

Nós vamos ter que passar na Toca, já que não temos dinheiro pra viajar. – respondeu Gina.

Pra variar, eu vou passar o meu martírio, digo, férias com meus tios.

Eu vou viajar pra França. Meus pais vão participar de uma conferência de dentistas lá, então decidiram que ficaremos por mais alguns dias. Vou aproveitar para conhecer uma comunidade bruxa que existe nos arredores de Lyon.

_**Nós estávamos conversando animadamente até que...**_

Ora vejam só se não são os pobretões, o testa de cicatriz e a sangue-ruim...

O que você quer Malfoy? – disse Rony entre dentes.

Nossa , quanta hostilidade! Só vim aqui cumprimentá-los e desejar a vocês férias terríveis.

Se já falou o que queria, vá embora Malfoy!

Ah , a sangue-ruim rejeitada acha que pode me mandar sair! Fiquei sabendo por algumas fontes que você levou um fora! – disse Malfoy com um sorriso perverso.

Quem disse uma idiotice dessas? – Falou Rony indignado.

Quem disse não importa e sim **o que **disse – disse Malfoy ainda sorrindo.

A pessoa que te falou isso está equivocada... – falei fingindo um descaso.

Concordo com você Granger, afinal você não seria tão estúpida a ponto de se interessar por alguém. Acho que até você sabe que causa repulsa aos garotos desta escola...

Some daqui sua doninha maldita ! – sibilou Harry

O testa de cicatriz deixou de ser mocinha e resolveu falar alguma coisa!

_**Harry ameaçou dar um soco em Malfoy, mas nesta hora a professora McGonagall os olhou ameaçadoramente.**_

Amarelou é Potter?

Harry pára! Não vê que isso é exatamente o que ele quer? Fazer você bater nele pra levar detenção! - pedi para evitar algo ruim.

Vamo embora Harry. Deixa esse babaca falando sozinho. – falou Rony apontando Malfoy com a cabeça.

Podem ir embora! Mas vocês sabem que tudo o que eu falei da Granger é verdade.

_**Nós então saímos de lá e fomos se sentar no salão comunal, longe de qualquer zombaria.**_

Não liga não Mione, você sabe que o Malfoy só falou aquilo pra te irritar... – falou Rony tentando me passar conforto .

Eu sei, até parece que eu não conheço o Malfoy. Dá pra gente mudar de assunto por favor? – pedi tentando fugir dessa conversa desagradável.

É melhor mesmo... Ah é verdade! Vocês já ouviram a nova música das Esquisitonas? É demais! – comentou Gina .

Não ouvi não. Mas as meninas só falam disso no dormitório. – falou Hermione com pouco interesse

Tá muito legal. Me falaram esses dias que elas tão fazendo shows pra divulgar essa música nova. – falou Rony que definitivamente entrou no assunto.

Gente, eu acho que já vou indo – disse eu

Mas já! – exclamou Gina

Sim. É que eu estou cansada.

Então tá. Boa noite.

_**Despedi-me de todos e subi para o dormitório. Estava realmente exausta, e aquilo que o Malfoy falou ainda martelava em minha cabeça. Achei que nada melhor que uma noite bem dormida para resolver este problema.**_

_**E eles continuaram conversando sobre música, quadribol (para meu desgosto) e mais outros assuntos sem maior importância, até que Harry começou a se contorcer de dor.**_

Harry! – gritou Gina

Precisamos fazer alguma coisa! Não podemos ficar aqui parados. – disse Rony já se desesperando.

Vou chamar a Profª McGonagall. – disse Gina já de partida.

_**Harry se viu em lugar iluminado com pouquíssimas tochas. Pôde notar que era um salão muito amplo e ao fundo, estavam os comensais cercando Voldemort que parecia estar sentado em uma espécie de trono. Atrás do trono, cortinas vermelhas tremulavam dando um ar imponente ao local.**_

" Mestre está tudo correndo conforme suas ordens". – ouviu uma voz que não lhe era estranha falar .

"Já não era sem tempo! Você já está lá há seis anos e nunca tinha me apresentado resultados".

"Perdão Mestre, mas eu precisava obter por completo a confiança de Potter. E, agora que já a tenho, podemos agir".

**_Voldemort tinha um brilho estranho nos olhos. Ele conhecia muito bem esse brilho, era idêntico ao do dia em que ele o enfrentou no cemitério. Esse brilho só surgia quando Voldemort tinha certeza que Harry estava em suas mãos. Quando esse brilho surgia naqueles olhos vermelhos, era porque problemas estavam por vir_**.

"Não vamos fazer nada agora, vamos esperar as férias acabarem. Vai ser mais fácil agir quando ele estiver na escola, pode parecer que não, mas ele estará mais vulnerável lá. Enquanto isso, quero que você se prepare. Lembre-se: você não pode falhar".

"Não vou falhar Mestre, não vou!".

Ai!

Até que enfim você acordou! Já estávamos achando que você não ia acordar mais.

Pára com esse exagero Rony! – ralhou Gina

Está se sentindo bem sr. Potter ?

Tô sim professora. Só tô com um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Viu alguma coisa ? – perguntou a profª lembrando do incidente com o sr. Weasley

Harry pensou se deveria contar a profª. Achou melhor não dizer nada.

Não.

_**Rony e Gina notaram pelo olhar vago de Harry que ele mentira para a profª. Com certeza iam perguntar a ele depois.**_

Sr. Potter, já que está bem acho que já pode ir embora. – disse Madame Pomfrey

* * *

E aí? Vai contar ou não? – perguntou Rony ansioso

**_Gina tinha saído por ter notado que o assunto era particular_**.

Contar o quê? – perguntou Harry já sabendo do que se tratava

Como o quê? O que você viu! E não adianta tentar mentir porque já te conhecemos demais pra saber quando você tenta esconder alguma coisa, né Mione?

Sou obrigada a concordar com ele. – Gina me avisou do desmaio de Harry depois dele ter acordado. Elaficou tão assustada que não tinha se lembrado de me chamar quando tudo aconteceu.

Tá bom...Vejo que não consigo esconder nada de vocês mesmo...

_**Harry então nos relatou tudo o que viu e ouviu. Nós dois o olhávamos atentamente procurando absorver todos os fatos.**_

Mas o que eu achei mais estranho foi o fato de eu ter achado aquela voz conhecida.

Você acha que é alguém daqui de Hogwarts? Digo, algum professor? – perguntou Rony sombriamente

Acho que é mais provável ser algum aluno – disse Harry pensativo

O que você pensa em fazer agora Harry? – perguntei

Sinceramente, não sei.

Creio que seria melhor você tentar descansar o máximo possível nestas férias. Afinal, se Voldemort for tentar atacar com tudo dessa vez, você terá que estar mais forte e mentalmente preparado do que nunca. – disse Hermione sensata.

Acho que você tem razão...

_**A viagem foi tranqüila. Seria sem problemas se o Malfoy não tivesse não tivesse vindo em nossa cabine com aqueles dois imbecis do Crabbe e do Goyle cantando :**"Potter panaca, não vê que é um babaca". **Harry, é claro, ficou furioso, mas achou uma outra forma de se vingar cantando **:" Malfoy tarado, tem fama de viado"**. A musica não era tão engraçada, mas a cara que Malfoy fez... essa sim era muito engraçada. Rony riu tanto que seu rosto vermelho sumiu por entre os cabelos.**_

_**Malfoy ficou roxo de ódio, e sumiu das nossas vistas. Creio que para inventar mais uma música de mau-gosto.**_

Rony! Não é certo um monitor zombar assim de outro!

Mione dá uma folga! Vai dizer que não achou engraçado?"

Você vai ter que concordar com Rony, a cara do Malfoy foi ridícula! – disse Gina entre risos.

_**Balancei minha cabeça em forma de reprovação. Sem resistir mais, comecei a gargalhar sendo acompanhada por meus três amigos. Mesmo que eu tentasse negar, foi engraçado ver Harry cantarolando aquela musisquinha com uma voz meio afeminada e ver o Malfoy ficando pálido a simples menção das palavras " Malfoy" e "Viado" na mesma frase.**_

_**Ao sairmos do vagão Parvati chamou Harry dizendo que precisava conversar com ele por um instante. Naquele momento meu coração parecia que ia sumir de tão espremido que estava. Mas mesmo assim tentei fingir que nada estava acontecendo. A Sra. Weasley veio ao nosso encontro perguntando como estávamos . Ficamos conversando até minha mãe chegar. **_

_**Gina e Rony se despediram de mim desejando-me uma boa viagem. Pouco tempo depois um Harry corado apareceu murmurando " tchau" para mim e arrastando Rony para conversar com ele. Já estava indo embora, quando vi Rony rindo e dizendo: - Até que enfim! Pensei que vocês dois nunca iriam se acertar!**_

_**Então estava feito. Alguma coisa aconteceu entre Harry e Parvati pra minha infelicidade.**_

N/A: E aquii vai mais um capítulo. Eu iria deixar pra atualizar pra daqui uma semana (já que eu ia resolver alguns probleminhas da fic), mas eu fiquei tão empolgada com as rewiews que acabei por fazê-lo hoje mesmo.

Queria muito, muito mesmo agradecer à Ca-cazinha, a Julia Yuri e a Telmie. Não pensava que iria receber rewies logo no primeiro cap.

PS: talvez eles não apareçam pq eu tive q tirar a fic do ar p/ consertar.

E aqui vai um pedacinho do cap.3:

"**_Este foi mais um ano cheio de aventuras como em todos os outros, mas com uma diferença: me apaixonei por alguém que não devia e fui rejeitada._**

**_É algo que talvez demore para passar, mas fazer o que né? A vida continua e eu estou em Paris! E garanto que vou aproveitar o máximo que puder_**."


	3. Bem vindos à França

3.Bem-vindos à França!

" _Até que enfim! Pensei que vocês dois nunca iriam se acertar!"** Essa frase não parava de martelar em minha cabeça. Aconteceu alguma coisa, Harry não iria corar por qualquer coisinha à toa. Eu só o vi corar assim uma única vez, quando Cho o tinha beijado. Naquele dia, eu tive certeza de que ouvi meu coração de espatifar.**_

Hermione querida, o que está acontecendo?

Saí de meus devaneios e me deparei com minha mãe me olhando preocupada. Não respondi nada.

Meu bem, você não tem dito nada desde que voltamos.

Não é nada mãe. Eu só tô cansada.

Minha filha, eu te conheço bem o bastante pra saber quando tem algo preocupando você.

Mãe por favor conversamos sobre isso depois tá? Eu tô muito cansada e ainda preciso arrumar as bagagens.

Como quiser... – vi minha mãe olhar-me com o canto do olho e calar-se.

Mione!

Ah papai, que saudades!

Como você está?

Estou ótima. Melhor agora em vê-lo.

Robert, o trânsito está um caos! Temos que ir o mais rápido o possível! - esta é minha mãe, sempre desesperada...

Calma Emilly ! Já liguei para o aeroporto e eles me disseram que temos que estar lá daqui há duas horas. E só falta arrumar as coisas da Mione. – ...e este é o meu pai, calmo até demais.

Podem ficar tranqüilos que eu não vou demorar pra arrumar as malas. – falei já subindo as escadas

Eu vou com você.

Mas mãe eu consigo fazer isso sozinha! – argumentei já sabendo o que ela queria.

Não senhora! Nós estamos em cima da hora e - ela chegou perto do meu ouvido e sussurrou – precisamos conversar. – já sabia...Essa conversa era inevitável .

Mãe! Eu já disse que eu não vou levar essa saia de babados!

Mas fica tão lindinha em você! Você fica parecendo uma princesinha...

E é exatamente por isso que eu não vou levar essa saia.

Tudo bem, até por que você vai comprar roupas lá em Paris não é?

É mãe, é...

Mione, agora falando sério, o que aconteceu?

Já disse que não foi nada!

Foi o seu amigo, Harry não é? Ele não gosta de você?

Como você...?

Oras, eu sou sua mãe Hermione. Mesmo que você esteja longe eu vou saber o que se passa com você.

Já que você descobriu tudo não me resta outra saída senão te contar.

Contei a ela tudo o que aconteceu até mesmo o comentário do Rony. Enquanto isso ela me olhava com uma cara pensativa.

Quando homem fala um negócio desses é porque aconteceu algo, e sinto lhe dizer minha filha, mas isso não é nada bom pra você.

Eu já imaginava ...

Mas não se abata por causa disso. Minha mãe costumava dizer que se as metades dos corações não se encaixam é porque você está tentando com a metade errada. Se continuar tentando vai achar um coração que bata com a mesma intensidade que o seu, e será mais feliz do que um dia esperou.

Acho que tem razão. – concordei relutante

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo até que minha mãe resolveu falar.

Por que você não dá uma mudada no seu visual? Talvez se fizesse isso se sentiria melhor não só consigo mesma.

Sabia que você é a segunda pessoa a me sugerir isso?

É porque você realmente precisa fazer isso.

O que você sugere?

Um bom banho-de-loja, um trato no cabelo, nas unhas e uma boa viagem à França pra se divertir.

Pode até ser. – concordei. Afinal, não seria uma má idéia.

Tá vendo? Sua mãe é magnifica! – ela falou

E convencida também. - sussurrei

O que você disse?

E sabida também. – se ela me ouvisse falar outra coisa eu estaria frita!

Ah bom...

Mãe eu não falei pra tirar a bendita saia daí!

Ah mas ela combina tão bem com a blusinha de lacinho!

Pelo amor de Merlim!

* * *

Prontas srta. e srª. Granger? – perguntou meu pai em tom formal

Prontas sr. Granger – respondeu minha mãe usando o mesmo tom.

Será que dá pra vocês pararem de graça pra irmos logo embora? Temos quarenta minutos para chegarmos lá. – tentei pôr fim as brincadeiras.

Sabia que você precisa aprender a brincar mais?

Sei sim. Mas se chegarmos atrasados vocês perdem o vôo.

Mione tem razão. Se nos atrasarmos mais, perderemos o vôo e a conferência. – disse papai sensato.

Olha quem fala! O Senhor "ainda temos tempo de sobra". – Emilly Granger não perdoa uma

Ei você não tem mãe não! - berrou minha mãe a uma "lesma" no trânsito

Mamãe!

Hermione você precisa deixar de ser tão diplomata!

E a senhora precisa de inúmeras doses de diplomacia!

Garotas por favor sem discussões. Já estamos com problemas o suficiente.

Desculpe. – dissemos nós duas.

Graças a Deus chegamos a tempo. – disse papai

* * *

Boa tarde! – disse a recepcionista.

Hã, boa tarde. Três passagens reservadas em nome dos Granger. – falou papai educadamente

Ah sim – disse a recepcionista digitando no computador – Três passagens reservadas para Robert, Emilly e Hermione Granger.

Exatamente.

O portão de embarque é à esquerda , o seu avião é o 537 e sairá em dez minutos.

Obrigado.

_Após dez minutos..._

"Atenção passageiros do vôo 537 com destino à Paris: Favor dirigirem-se ao portão de embarque"

Nossa que poltronas confortáveis! – tive que exclamar isso

Primeira classe é assim. Eu tenho é dó de quem vai de Classe Econômica... – minha mãe disse

Papai onde ficaremos hospedados?

No International Lecture Hotel. É um Hotel gigantesco construído para conferências internacionais de todas as espécies. Existem vários salões equipados com a tecnologia de ponta. Infelizmente, não posso levá-la a um desses salões já que só podem entrar os participantes dessa conferência.

Não tem problema! Mas enquanto isso, eu faço o que?

Vá fazer compras, passeie, conheça os museus, bibliotecas... faça o que quiser.

Tá legal.

Muito obrigado por escolherem a nossa companhia! Bienvenue a France !

_**Finalmente estávamos em terra firme ! Nunca gostei de alturas. Apesar de tudo, a viagem foi rápida a agradável. Os ares de Paris são leves e agradáveis. Minha mãe tinha razão. Nada melhor que Paris pra curar os problemas do coração!**_

_**Avistamos ao longe um senhor de idade média segurando uma placa com escrito "Granger", fomos até o senhor que nos cumprimentou falando inglês e nos disse que aguardava ansiosamente pela nossa chegada. Ele tinha um forte sotaque, mas como falava devagar, foi fácil entendê-lo.**_

_**Este senhor disse que se chamava Jacques . Comentou que nasceu no Reino Unido, mas foi logo pequeno para a França.**_

_Os senhorrress estón sendo muíto esperradoss no Hotel. Dizem que vocês són os milhórres dãntistas ãn sua árrrea.Muitas pessóas falam bãm dos senhorrresss. Parrabéns !_

_Merci monsieur Jacques! –_ agradeceu minha mãe se exibindo

_**O hotel era literalmente estupendo! Nunca em toda a minha vida vi um hotel tããããããããão bonito!**_

**_Tinha um vitral que parecia uma foto de Paris vista de cima. Os recepcionistas estavam todos bem trajados (é claro, a cidade da moda) e eram muito educados. Quando entramos na suíte em que estaríamos hospedados, ficamos boquiabertos_**.

_**As paredes eram de um tom de pêssego brilhante e com magníficos quadros pintados por Cézzane, Renoir e muitos outros pintores famosos (todos falsos, é claro). Haviam duas poltronas coloniais de mogno com assento aveludado de cor vermelha no centro da sala de estar (muito confortáveis por sinal) e espaçosos sofás da mesma tonalidade. As cortinas eram de cetim de um pêssego um pouco mais escuro que os das paredes para formar um ton-sur-ton. Ao olharmos para cima, vimos um belo lustre de cristal com inúmeras pedras. À esquerda, um pouco mais à frente, tinha uma grande mesa também de mogno com algumas cadeiras em volta. Um armário com muitas revistas francesas atuais e algumas taças para vinho estavam em um canto da parede. O piso era de madeira mas só que de um tom mais claro para que não se sobrepusessem aos móveis.**_

**_Ao fundo da sala, tinha um corredor com duas portas, o que deduzimos ser os quartos. Meu quarto era o quarto mais aconchegante que já vi. Era uma textura de lilás com poucos detalhes em branco. A cama era de casal com um dossel de cortinas brancas e ficava no centro do quarto.O colchão era fofíssimo com um edredon lilás e quatro travesseiros brancos.No chão tinha um carpete branco grosso que cumpria bem com a sua função de aquecer o quarto. Na mesma direção da cama, só que um pouco a frente, tinha uma pequena estante branca com uma TV e um aparelho de DVD em cima. Em baixo, tinham três pequenos puff's: um lilás, um branco e um rosa-claro. Na parede esquerda, tinha uma escrivaninha com papéis e uma cadeira. Na direita, tinha um pequeno guarda-roupa embutido e uma porta que provavelmente ia para banheiro. E que banheiro! O azulejo era branco com uma faixa vertical rósea e o piso era rosa-seco com detalhes em branco (N/A: como eu sou criativa... +). No canto do banheiro, tinha uma banheira branca redonda com três vidrinhos de sais (todos muito cheirosos). Quando saí de lá, fui até o fundo do quarto, onde tinha uma porta daquelas que se abre no centro e que dava acesso à varanda. A vista era realmente maravilhosa. Dava pra se ver boa parte da cidade. Já eram mais ou menos seis da tarde e as luzes já estavam começando a serem acesas o que fazia com que tivéssemos uma idéia do porquê Paris ser conhecida como cidade-luz. _**

_**Depois de ver tudo isso, única coisa que consegui falar foi:**_

_Ces't magnifique!_

Minha filha !

Oi mãe.

Eu e seu pai vamos dar uma volta pra conhecer a cidade. Você quer vir conosco?

Acho melhor não. Eu fiz duas viagens seguidas e preciso descansar.

Tudo bem, mas da próxima você não escapa!

_**Depois da saída de meus pais, tomei um demorado banho de espuma pra relaxar e fui me deitar. Só aí que eu lembrei de tudo o que aconteceu em Hogwarts esse ano. Estudei muito (só pra sair da rotina), ajudei Harry e Rony a escaparem das perseguições de Snape, descobrimos algumas coisas sobre a profecia, continuamos com a A. D. (agora três vezes por semana), descobri que estava apaixonada por Harry...**_

**_Este foi mais um ano cheio de aventuras como em todos os outros, mas com uma diferença: me apaixonei por alguém que não devia e fui rejeitada._**

**_É algo que talvez demore para passar, mas fazer o que né? A vida continua e eu estou em Paris! E garanto que vou aproveitar o máximo que puder_**.

* * *

N/A: Olá novamente! Depois de uma pequena demora eu consegui postar este capítulo.É que como eu faço o terceiro ano e o cursinho meu tempo é um pouco pequeno, fora o fato de que só esta semana eu tive duas provas gerais e um trabalho gigantesco pra entregar. Por isso eu peço que vocês tenham um pouquinho de paciência caso eu demore a atualizar a fic. Mas poooooooooooorrrrrrr favooooooor me mandem reviews! Pode parecer clichê, mas vocês não fazem idéia de como um comentário levanta a auto-estima de um autor. Caso não queiram deixar aqui, meu e-mail é Se quiserem deixar alguma sugestão ou até mesmo crítica (sniff...) fiquem à vontade. Garanto que lerei e responderei a todos. 

N/A 2:Peço desculpas por ter tirado a fic do ar, mas quando eu terminava de editar a estória ocorriam alguns problemas, e como eu sou perfeccionista tive de fazer estes ajustes.

Gostaria de agradecer particularmente a:

Ca-cazinha: Muito obrigada por ter colocado o comentário de novo. Fico muito grata. Concordo com você, dá muita dó da Mione no começo (ninguém gosta de levar um fora), mas ela vai passar por diversas mudanças nesta fic e vai poder conquistar o seu "lugar ao sol". E, quanto ao "informante" do titio Voldy... hahahehuhahiho! Não tenha pressa, pois ainda vão surgir muitos personagens.

Telmie:Sinto-me muitograta por ter recolocado sua review e acrescentado umas poucas palavras queme causaram muito efeito. Espero sinceramente que eu e minha estória possamos estar à altura das suas expectativas. Estou procurando fazer uma fic não com os olhos de autora, mas sim como leitora, ou seja, faço uma fic que eu gostaria de ler. No começo, a fic vai parecer meio bobinha, mas a minha intenção é fazer vocês verem o amadurecimento da Mione ao longo deste último ano. Ah! Eu também vou tentar pôr um tiquinho de humor.

Mione03: Muito fofa vc sabia! Não menosprezando as outras que foram realmente adoráveis comigo, mas é que vc me deu um apoio moral que nem faz idéia! Primeiro porque quando eu postei minhas notas não tinha visto o que vc tinha escrito mas garanto que quando li sorri de orelhaà orelha, segundo porque vc já mais que depressa já deixou comentário pelo 2º cap.Valeu mesmo pelo "pequeno"comentário (que infelizmente teve q sair do ar). Eu AMO comentários grandes que expressem que realmente estão gostando do que eu escrevo.

E tbm um muito obrigada à outra garota que me escreveu, perdoe-me por ter esquecido o seu nome, mas é que eu perdi a sua review, então me desculpa por favorzinho.

Acho que por hoje é só! (já notaram que eu tenho cara de pau o bastante pra dizer que isso foi só). Bjão pra todos os leitores!

_.:Paty Selenita:._


	4. Veronique

Gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo à Carol, uma amiga minha muito queria que fez por mim o quase mesmo que esta personagem vai fazer pala Mione. Se quiserem me mandar um e-mail é só escrever para: _paty_ underline _selenita_ arroba _hotmail_ ponto _com_

Divirtam-se!

4. Veronique

Depois de acordar de um sono revitalizante (também, com uma cama daquelas), Fui à cozinha cumprimentar meus pais notei que tinham saído e deixado um bilhete dizendo :

"_Bom dia querida! Espero que tenha dormido bem. Infelizmente eu e seu pai não poderemos acompanhá-la no café da manhã, pois fomos informados que uma espécie de abertura da conferência estaria acontecendo às 09:00 hs e ela se estenderá até às 19:00 hs. Deixei meu cartão de crédito em cima da mesa caso queira passear, fazer compras ou algo do tipo. Espero que se divirta. Beijos, mamãe."_

Achei que seria uma boa idéia sair pra arejar a cabeça. Depois de fazer meu desjejum, tomei um banho e caminhei enrolada em um roupão até meu quarto. Depois de muito pensar sobre com qual roupa iria sair, decidi usar uma calça social preta, uma blusa branca de gola rolê e um casaco vermelho-escuro. Nos pés, uma bota de couro também preta. Prendi meu cabelo já que não conseguia pensar em nada melhor pra se fazer com ele, peguei minha bolsa, o cartão de crédito e comecei a minha "andança".

Não é a primeira vez que eu venho em Paris Eu já tinha estado na França, o só que da outra vez eu estava acompanhada por um guia. Eu posso até ser estudiosa e sei ler um mapa até de olhos fechados, a não ser que o mesmo esteja encharcado por causa de um babaca que passou correndo de carro em cima de uma poça d'água justamente quando eu estava distraída traçando a minha rota no mapa.

_Droga, o que eu faço agora? Estou longe do hotel, numa cidade que mal conheço e que não falo o idioma local. _– pensei já começando a me desesperar.

Pardónmoi – disse uma garota de cabelos castanho-claros, olhos verdes e poucas sardas no rosto - Vous etês francese?

O quê ?

Como pensei. Você não é daqui. – disse a garota me olhando esquisito.

Como você sabe ? Quem é você ? – perguntei receosa.

Sei que você não é daqui porque está com um olhar perdido. E também o fato do mapa que você está segurando estar neste estado.

E , tenho que admitir que você está certa. Estava pensando como faria pra voltar pra onde estou hospedada. Você é daqui ?

Não, masmeu paié, portanto, conheço isso aqui como a palma da minha mão. Antes que eu me esqueça, sou Veronique Dumas.

Hermione Granger, muito prazer. Sou britânica e não sei falar francês, ou seja, nem pedir informação eu consigo.

Não precisa mais se preocupar. Eu posso te ajudar. Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo...

Sério ? Ah muito obrigada !

Que isso ! Eu queria passear, mas não é nada agradável sair sozinha. E você parece ser uma pessoa legal.

Brigada. Eh, você sabe onde é que eu posso comprar roupas por aqui ?

Se eu sei ! Os vendedores até me tratam como amiga de tanto que eu freqüento as lojas !

Então quer dizer que eu pedi ajuda a pessoa certa.

Não sei se eu sou essa "pessoa certa" , mas se o assunto é roupa, posso te garantir que posso te ajudar.

Graças a Merlim! Ops... _"que burrada"_ – tampei minha boca pedindo a quem quer que fosse que ela não tivesse notado.

Sabia que já tinha te visto em algum lugar. Você não é trouxa! – disse ela com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Você também é bruxa? Mas isso é muita coincidência!

Já ouvi uma frase que dizia que "coincidências não existem, apenas o inevitável" . Além do mais, eu a vi no jornal. Você é amiga de Harry Potter não é! – disse ela empolgada.

Sim sou. – disse olhando pra outro lado. Aquela história com Harry ainda me incomodava.

Que tal começarmos a andar? Temos muito o que fazer e mesmo que sejamos bruxas, não podemos fazer com que as compras se façam sozinhas. – ela pareceu ter notado o meu constrangimento e mudou definitivamente de assunto. – Você quer comprar roupas trouxas ou bruxas?

Se possível, as duas.

Certo, mesmo sendo bruxa, não consigo me livrar do vício de comprar roupas trouxas. São divinas!

Você disse que não é francesa, mas que seus pais são. De onde você vem?

Nasci nos E.U.A e sempre morei lá. Mas como tenho parentes aqui e também tenho uma casa, sempre venho pra cá nas férias.

Deve ser muito bom poder estar quase sempre aqui, não é?

É sempre bom mudar de ares, mas todas as vezes que venho pra cá acabo ficando sozinha...

Bem, pelo menos desta vez você vai ter alguém pra te fazer companhia. – disse esboçando um sorriso e ela sorriu em resposta.

Tem razão e é por isso que vou aproveitar o máximo possível. É sempre bom conhecer uma amiga, principalmente se ela também for bruxa.

Em que escola você estuda?

Estudo no Instituto de Feitiçaria Avalon. É uma escola realmente muito boa. Não me canso de aprender porque meus professores são muito divertidos, o que faz com que a aula não seja tão desgastante.

Seus pais também são bruxos?

Mais ou menos. Mamãe é bruxa e papai é trouxa. Nunca tinham se visto, já que minha mãe é americana. Conheceram-se aqui mesmo em um café. Tinham amigos em comum que os apresentaram e depois de algum tempo começaram a namorar. Minha mãe contou a ele que era bruxa, e como ele não se importou com isso eles decidiram se casar.

Adoro esse tipo de história. Parecem fantasia mas podem se tornar reais, como no caso de seus pais.

Também gosto muito e adoraria que isso acontecesse comigo. Sendo com um bruxo ou até mesmo um trouxa. Mas enquanto não acontece, vamos falar de você.

Pode perguntar o que quiser.

Sei pelas fotos nos jornais que você estuda em Hogwarts. Como é lá?

É encantador. Tudo tem um ar místico. Lembro-me até hoje do dia em que fui selecionada. Estava com muito medo porque não conhecia ninguém e também tinha o fato de eu ser bruxa e os meus pais não.

Você tinha medo do quê exatamente?

Primeiro, de não me adaptar a esse novo mundo, e segundo da discriminação dos puro-sangue com relação aos nascidos trouxas.

Ah... Falam que as turmas de Hogwarts são separadas por casas. O que são essas casas e qual o critério que vocês usam para selecionar as pessoas para entrar para a casa certa?

As casas são uma espécie de "família" a qual pertencemos desde o 1º até o 7º ano. A seleção é feita da seguinte maneira: O Chapéu Seletor, que é um chapéu de bruxo remendado que fala e sabe o que se passa na mente das pessoas. O Chapéu quando é colocado na cabeça das pessoas analisa a sua personalidade colocando-a na casa que tenha as suas características.

Características? Como assim?

Ao todo são quatro casas : Grifinória, Corvinal, Lufa-Lufa e Sonserina. Os nomes das casas homenageiam os quatro criadores de Hogwarts. Cada criador queria em sua casa um tipo de pessoa que tivesse tipos diferentes de características. Funciona assim: Na Grifinória, é preciso Ter coragem acima de tudo, na Corvinal, você tem que ser muito inteligente, na Sonserina precisa ser um sangue-puro e na Lufa-Lufa você entra se for um bruxo normal .

Em que casa o Chapéu Seletor colocou você?

Ele até pensou em me mandar pra Corvinal, mas acabou se decicindo pela Grifinória. Mas não é só isso que influencia. O Harry, por exemplo, iria para a Sonserina, mas ele pediu ao Chapéu Seletor pra ficar na Grifinória e ele o atendeu.

Por que ele iria pra Sonserina? A mãe dele não era filha de trouxas?

Sim, mas o Chapéu encontrou nele algumas coisas que se encaixariam com essa casa. Disse que ele seria brilhante se fosse pra lá, mas fez a vontade de Harry.

Há quanto tempo vocês se conhecem?

Há mais ou menos sete anos.

Como se conheceram?

Eu entrei no vagão em que Harry e Rony, nosso amigo, estavam quando estava ajudando um colega a procurar seu sapo de estimação .

E aí vocês ficaram amigos.

Na verdade, ele e Rony me detestaram porque eu era um pouquinho chata, mas aquilo era só pose, pra caso eu não fizesse amigos, todos me respeitassem.

E como fizeram amizade se vocês não se falavam?

Acredite se quiser, mas eu só fiquei amiga de Harry e Rony porque eles me salvaram de ser morta por um trasgo.

Uau! Que jeito estranho de se ficar amigo de alguém!

Sabe que eu também acho? Mas se Merlim quis assim...

Notei que seus olhos brilham quando você fala dele. Você gosta dele não é?

Tá tão na cara assim?

É impossível não notar.

Pois é, estou sim. Mas ele não gosta de mim, quer dizer, gosta só que como a sua melhor amiga. Na verdade, acho que ele nem reparou que sou uma garota.

E por quê?

Simples. Em Hogwarts sou a " sabe-tudo Granger". Disseram até que eu causo repulsa aos garotos da escola. Ultimamente, só tenho me preocupado com os estudos e com alguma forma de ajudar Harry a derrotar Voldemort, e assim, acabo esquecendo de mim. Mas acho que mesmo que eu me cuidasse, não ia adiantar muita coisa...

Como não! Você é linda!

Hahaha! Essa foi boa! As palavras "Hermione" e "bonita" nunca ficam juntas.

Só porque você não quer enxergar. Você tem o que eu chamo de "beleza inrustida".

Que raio é esse?

Escute bem Mione, posso te chamar assim?

Claro. Meus amigos me chamam assim, e agora você é um deles .

Valeu. Então, continuando, Você tem rosto, corpo e cabelos bonitos, só que por não achar isso, você acaba não valorizando sua beleza, deixando que você e os outros a sua volta te achem feia. Se você estiver disposta a mudar esse seu visual , posso te levar a lugares para conhecer pessoas que te provem e digam com suas próprias bocas que você é linda.

Duvido muito que o que você diz é verdade, mas já me sugeriram uma mudança antes e agora estou disposta a aceitá-la. – mesmo que eu ache que isso não vai adiantar em nada.

É assim que se fala garota! Vou te levar aos melhores cabeleireiros, maquiadores e lojas tanto bruxos quanto trouxas que vão fazer com que todos os garotos, inclusive Harry Potter, caiam aos seus pés. Palavra de Nick Dumas!

Sabe que eu tô começando a acreditar no que você fala? – mentira. Mas o que custa agradar uma pessoa que está com tanta vontade de te animar?

É bom mesmo. Nunca deixei de cumprir minhas promessas e essa não será a primeira vez que vou falhar em uma.

Nick!

Eléonor! Que saudades!

Fiquei olhando a Nick (ela falou que eu podia chamá-la assim) abraçar uma mulher alta de cabelos lisos e negros e de olhos orientais. Acho que ela era a estilista da loja trouxa que entramos.

Eléonor, esta é Hermione Granger. Ela quer dar uma repaginada na vida dela e não há nada melhor do que fazer compras em Paris pra começar. E como sei que você é uma ótima estilista, gostaria que você a ajudasse a escolher roupas modernas que a deixem ainda mais bonitas. – a mulher em questão dava uma volta ao meu redoe me olhando com olhos avaliadores enquanto eu ficava cada vez mais sem-graça perante aos elogios de minha nova amiga. Terminada a avaliação, ela parou na minha frente e sorriu dizendo:

Realmente ela é _trés belle._ Não vai ser nada difícil achar roupas que combinem com ela.

As modelos _sil vous plâit_!

A seguir, vi várias modelos usando roupas esplêndidas e Eléonor me explicando cada detalhe delas. Ficava cada vez mais empolgada quando via aquelas roupas perfeitas e me imaginava usando-as. Depois de comprar uns 5 vestidos algumas saias e calças, começamos a caminhar para a segunda loja. Nick não parava de falar sobre a sua teoria de "beleza inrustida".

Viu! Não é paranóia minha. Aquela estilista está acostumada a lidar com mulheres de todos os tipos, mas ela não é falsa. Quando ela acha alguém feio, ela fala mesmo e não tá nem aí. As vezes, ela acaba até perdendo alguns clientes.

Tá bom, mas isso não garante que todods os outros achem o mesmo.

Vamos mudar de assunto, porque senão vamos acabar discutindo algo que não vai nos levar a lugar algum. Então, por quanto tempo você pretende ficar por aqui?

Acho que irei no final deste mês .

Então teremos tempo de sobra pra fazermos tudo o que for necessário para mudar o seu visual e aumentar a sua auto-estima.

Uma coisa que eu notei: as atendentes daqui não deveriam falar com as clientes em francês?

Sim.

E por que ela conversou em inglês com você?

Por que elas sabem que eu me sinto mais à vontade falando inglês.

Ah tá. E nas outras lojas também é assim?

Aham.

Melhor pra mim que não tenho que fazer um contorcionismo cerebral pra entender o que elas falam.

Não se preocupe, se alguém falar em francês conosco, vou traduzir pra que você possa entender. Mas como achei que você ia gostar de conversar normalmente com as pessoas, só vou levá-la a lugares em que pessoas que falam nossa língua freqüentem.

Você é estupenda sabia?

Que isso, eu faço o que posso. E você também não é nada mal.

Não é por nada não, mas você não acha que vamos ficar cansadas de tanto carregar sacolas?

Creio que sim, mas eu já pensei nisso. Perto da loja que vou te levar agora tem uma outra que aluga carrinhos. Assim fica bem mais fácil.

Chegamos na segunda loja alguns instantes depois de alugar os carrinhos, e mais uma vez fomos muito bem atendidas. Compramos camisetas, blusas e dois sobretudos, um preto e um vermelho-queimado.

**_Logo após fomos a uma loja de calçados . Comprei tantos sapatos (incluindo botas e tênis) que depois que cheguei em casa fiquei pensando pra quê tanto exagero. Mas tudo bem, afinal, não é sempre que se tem a chance de fazer compras na França. Já eram quatro da tarde quando resolvemos ir a um café pra descansarmos e comermos algo. Devo admitir que a comida daqui é maravilhosa. Sei que estou usando vários adjetivos ao conter a minha estada em Paris, mas fazer o quê se é verdade!_**

Nossa! Não sabia que os croissant deste café eram tão bons!

Eu estou te levando aos melhores lugares de Paris, não é de se espantar que esteja admirada. Eu, quando visitei a estes lugares na primeira vez, também fiquei boquiaberta.

Mas vamos, me diga, Harry é tudo aquilo que dizem?

Depende...O quê exatamente dizem?

Dizem que ele é metido, que trata mal os repórteres, mas que tenta se fazer de coitadinho para estar sempre na mídia.

Eu sei que você me conheceu há pouco, mas você acha sinceramente que eu seria amiga, ou pior, que me apaixonaria por alguém assim?

Acho que não seria tão tola.

Exato. Essas coisas que falam sobre Harry são todas mentiras. Harry não fala com os repórteres porque eles fazem perguntas indiscretas sobre o seu passado, que é uma coisa que ainda o machuca muito. Harry há pouco perdeu o seu último parente, e está tão ferido que acha que a morte desse ente querido foi culpa sua..

Coitado...

Harry é uma pessoa doce e gentil. As vezes, ele é um pouco arrogante, mas isso só prova que Harry não é o herói que todos querem que ele seja e sim um garoto normal que quer ter uma vida normal. Ele já está cansado de ser chamado de "o menino que sobreviveu". Ele só que ser o Harry, o filho de James e Lily Potter. Só isso.

Deve ser muito chato ter pessoas observando cada ato seu.

Você não faz nem idéia. Harry sofre uma pressão terrível. A cada dia que passa, Voldemort se fortalece e se torna uma ameaça cada vez mais constante. Nem quando dorme Harry tem paz. E, pra piorar a situação, tem esses fotógrafos e repórteres em toda a parte pra publicar no jornal cada espirro que ele dá.

Como ele lida com tudo isso?

Harry se diverte jogando quadribol. É apanhador. Além dele adorar esse esporte, a mente dele se dispersa quando joga. Tanto que quando chegam os dias de jogo, acho que ele fica muito mais ansioso do que quando enfrenta os comensais.

Você conhece mesmo ele não é?

É normal já que sou a melhor amiga dele.

Mas parece que você o conhece mais do que ele mesmo.

Isso é verdade. Com o passar dos anos aprendi a ler cada pensamento que passa pela cabeça de dele. Depois que fui atacada por um comensal, Harry e Rony se aproximaram mais de mim. Hoje, sempre me contam o que os está afligindo, diferente dos últimos cinco anos.

Hum. Acho que já está tarde para continuarmos a fazer compras. Que tal nos encontrarmos amanhã pra fazer as compras em Lion? Assim, você conhece a comunidade bruxa que tem lá, faz umas comprinhas e "dá um tapa" no visual.

Amei a idéia! Mas onde e a que horas podemos nos encontrar?

Onde você está hospedada?

No International Lecture Hotel.

Puxa! Sempre quis conhecer este lugar. Dizem que é um dos melhores hotéis da região.

Então vamos fazer o seguinte: você passa pra me pegar às nove e eu te mostro as instalações do hotel.

Ótimo.

Você sabe onde eu posso pegar um táxi?

Sim. Eu vou pegar junto com você já que seu hotel é perto da minha casa. Qualquer dia eu te levo lá pra conhecer minha família.

Legal, gosto muito de conhecer gente nova.

**_Já eram 17:35 hs quando cheguei em casa. Estava exausta de tanto andar. Mas tinha valido a pena. As roupas que eu tinha comprado eram maravilhosas. Não é a toa que falam que as roupas daqui são as melhores do mundo. Já tô vendo que vou ter que comprar outra mala pra colocar todas as roupas._**

**_Engraçado... Quando achamos que mais nada vai nos surpreender, acabamos enganados. Nunca pensei que fosse contar quase toda a minha vida a uma pessoa que tinha acabado de conhecer. Mas a Nick me passou confiança e o que eu mais precisava naquela hora era uma amiga que me colocasse pra cima. E era exatamente isso que a Nick tinha feito hoje._**

_**Quando descemos do táxi, ela me deixou na porta do hotel e marcou o numero da suíte para que ela pudesse ser anunciada. Disse que se tudo corresse como ela esperava, eu teria uma surpresa agradável que iria fazer com que eu me convencesse e sou bonita.**_

_**Duvido que isso irá acontecer, mas como eu não tenho coragem de desapontar minha amiga que está tão otimista vou fazer o que ela pedir. A verdade, é que eu já fui mesmo, sem falsa modéstia, muito bonita. Só que um pequeno probleminha fez com que eu quisesse ficar feia e eu acabei conseguindo. Por isso é que eu não creio que ela vá me fazer acreditar no contrário, porque eu já me convenci que sou feia e quando eu coloco uma coisa na cabeça não tem que possa tirar.**_

_**Mas mudando de assunto, não consigo esconder a minha ansiedade. Mal espero a hora de conhecer Lion. Falam que é uma cidade muito bonita e que possui uma das melhores e mais completas bibliotecas bruxas do mundo. Eu posso até tentar mudar a minha personalidade, mas uma coisa que nunca vou conseguir é parar de gostar de livros. Eu viajo pelo livro quando estou lendo e a idéia de saber mais sobre o universo bruxo me fascina. Mas o que mais espero ver são as lojas e os salões de cabeleireiros bruxos. Falam que são os melhores do mundo. Será que eles vão conseguir dar um jeito no meu cabelo?**_

_**Acho impossível, mas também achava impossível que bruxaria existisse e paguei com a língua.**_

_**Eram 18:15 hs quando meus pais chegaram. Eu curiosa, queria saber de todos os detalhes.**_

Olá mamãe! Como foi a abertura?

Totalmente fantástica. O salão era magnífico. Um renomado dentista francês chamado Jean Lautrec fez um discurso muito bonito falando da ética médica e de alguns outros assuntos que eu sei que você não gosta. Depois, um grupo de dança fez sua apresentação e nos serviram o almoço. Os cozinheiros faziam pratos leves com um gosto muito bom

Haviam muitas pessoas lá?

E como! Conhecemos dentistas de vários países. Foi realmente excitante.

Imagino... É bom saber que estão se divertindo.

E você minha filha, se divertiu muito hoje?

Muito mamãe. Conheci uma garota bruxa americana que conhece bem este país, já que seus pais nasceram aqui.

Que bom! Tinha medo que você saísse andando por aí sozinha .

Pois não precisa se preocupar mais. Nick é uma garota adorável que conhece cada canto desta cidade e se dispôs a me ajudar com as compras.

Fico mais aliviada em saber disso. E, diga me, como é essa tal de Nick?

É uma garota muito bonita . É alta, magra , tem um corpo bonito, cabelos castanho-claros ondulados e olhos verde claros . Ah! E tem algumas sardas no rosto. Ela disse que em quase todas as férias ela vem pra cá, pois tem parentes que moram aqui. Só que a maioria das vezes ela fica sozinha, já que não conhece muita gente.

Vejo que gostou muito dela. Fico contente em saber que conseguiu fazer amizade tão rápido. Gostaria de conhece-la.

Ela vem aqui amanhã cedo. Se quiser, posso apresentá-las.

Eu bem que queira, mas infelizmente eu e seu pai teremos que estar cedo na conferência. Amanhã começam as palestras e teremos que estar muito bem preparados para ouvir o que todos têm a dizer, já que seremos os últimos palestrantes devemos fechar a conferência com chave de ouro.

Então, eu desejo-lhe boa sorte.

Muito obrigada.

Estava começando a estranhar. Minha mãe não age assim normalmente. Está muito quieta, falando polidamente...

Como diz o ditado: " Há algo de podre no reino da Dinamarca". E eu estava prestes a descobrir o que cheirava tão mal.

Mione querida eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

Diga.

Você disse que conheceu uma amiga legal...

E... – como eu sabia que vinha bomba por aí, ergui a sobrancelha em sinal de desconfiança.

E eu queria saber se você conheceu mais alguém que esqueceu de mencionar.

Você quer dizer um garoto.

É exato. E então, conte-me!

Não mãe. Não conheci ninguém.

Pois devia. Você é uma garota muito bonita e está desperdiçando tempo e beleza com esse garoto de quem gosta.

Pára mãe!

Parar com o quê? É verdade!

Pra uma mãe, todo o filho é bonito.

Mas eu não estou puxando o seu saco e você sabe disso. Sabe que é bonita mas tem vergonha de se mostrar. Eu só queria entender por que você faz isso.

Isso o quê?

Fingir que é feia.

Eu não faço isso.

Faz sim!

- Mione, você é linda mas não sei por qual o motivo tenta esconder isso deixando o seu cabelo parecer um ninho de pássaros, usando roupas não adequadas pra uma garota da sua idade. Lembro-me bem que quando quisemos consertar seus dentes dianteiros você disse que não queria e que achava melhor eles ficarem como estavam .Mer responda, o que você ganha se fingindo de feia! – pois é. Todas as vezes que eu tento conversar com a minha mãe dá nisso, a gente sempre acaba discutindo.

Eu já te disse que eu não tô fingindo! Quer saber, essa conversa já me encheu. Vou dormir. – tentei escapar mas como vocês podem imaginar, não deu certo.

Hermione Jane Granger não ouse passa por essa porta. A conversa ainda não acabou! – não tava agüentando mais. Não queria falar e ela continuava a me pressionar sem fazer idéia do quanto as lembranças ainda me deixavam mal.

Por favor me conta o que tá acontecendo! – o problema não era o que estava acontecendo, e sim o que aconteceu a mais ou menos seis anos... Vi preocupação nos olhos de minha mãe. Sinceramente, preferia quando ela gritava comigo. Detesto fazer as pessoas se preocuparem comigo e vê-la daquele jeito eu acabei não agüentando. Tinha que contar. Sentei-me junto dela e, segurando sua mão, comecei a falar:

Mãe, lembra de quando eu tinha dez anos?

E como não lembrar! Você era a garotinha mais lindinha que muitos já viram na vida. Quando ia com você na rua, todos me paravam pra me dar parabéns por ser mãe de uma criaturinha tão fofa. Lembro também que você tinha muitos amigos na escola, dois em especial: a Susy e o Richard. – A Susy era ruiva com cabelos lisos na altura do pescoço e olhos castanhos . Já o Richard, era loiriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinho... Com cabelos tão lisos que eu acho que se pousasse alguma mosca no cabelo dele em menos de três segundos ela tinha escorregado. Seus olhos eram de um azul tão suave que quando eu olhava pra ele tinha a sensação de que estava flutuando sobre o céu pena que ele tinha uma alto grau de miopia. Os óculos que ele usava eram ridículos.

Vocês eram inseparáveis . Pareciam até irmãos. Mas aí seu amigo teve que mudar de país por causa dos negócios do pai e deixou vocês duas sozinhas. E depois de algum tempo, você e a Susy se separaram por um motivo que eu desconheço até hoje.

Era esse o problema. A Susy.

Peraí . Me explica direito essa história porque agora eu fiquei curiosa.

Mais ou menos dois meses depois que o Richie foi embora, a Susy começou a se comportar de forma diferente. Ela passou a me tratar com aspereza e não falava mais comigo. Eu até tentei entender o que tava acontecendo mas não conseguia descobrir qual a causa. E quando perguntei a ela o que houve, ela me disse que é porque eu era insuportável. Disse que nunca gostou de mim, mas andava comigo porque eu era bonitinha e era a preferida dos professores e também dos alunos. Ela falou que ser minha amiga dava a ela alguns privilégios. Aquelas pessoas que eu pensava serem minhas amigas sempre faziam favores à ela pra que ela me pedisse pra falar com os professores quando eles estavam encrencados. Me contou que eles só falavam comigo porque eu era popular , porque se eu não fosse, eles nunca iriam olhar pra minha cara.

Deixa eu ver se entendi: Susy se aproximou de você porque precisava de favores e achou que, pelo fato dos professores gostarem de você poderia usá-la para o que fosse.

Exato.

Filha da mãe! Como ela pôde! Aliás, como pode uma criança saber manipular os outros?

Olha, como eu não sei. Mas ela me usou como cobaia e acabou dando certo.

E como você reagiu a isso?

Na hora eu só queria fugir dali . Saí correndo e chorando. Não acreditava que ela , minha melhor amiga , pudesse fazer esse tipo se coisa.

Agora eu entendo porquê você não queria voltar pra escola!

Aham. Eu fiquei traumatizada. Sabe como é, coisa de criança. Não falava mais com ninguém e fui me isolando aos poucos. Comecei a me descuidar cada vez mais e meu cabelo foi ficando como está. Com toda essa história, eu tinha perdido a vontade de me arrumar. Nem acreditei quando o ano acabou e eu estava livre daquelas pessoas falsas. Alguns dias depois, a carta de Hogwarts chegou e eu descobri que era uma bruxa. Iria começar uma vida nova, conviver com pessoas que nunca tinha visto na vida e, ainda por cima, muito longe de casa. Fiquei com tanto medo q aquilo tudo se repetisse, que inconscientemente utilizei minha magia para fazer meus dentes crescerem e, conseqüentemente ficar horripilante pra que ninguém me achasse bonita. E acabou dando certo até hoje . Eu pretendia não ficar amiga de ninguém, e achei melhor arrumar um passatempo pra quando eu estivesse fora do horário de aula. Decidi ler tudo o que tivesse a ver com o mundo bruxo, afinal, iria entrar em um mundo diferente e quanto mais eu soubesse, melhor eu me adaptaria.

Tô entendendo. Você não queria sofrer, então quis se manter afastada. Mas ler o dia inteiro não ia adiantar não é?

Não mesmo. As pessoas mais cedo ou mais tarde iam puxar assunto, então assumi uma postura rígida e muito chata para que as pessoas nem se quer pensassem em me dirigir a palavra.

E deu certo?

A princípio sim. Ninguém olhava na minha cara, e nem ao menos me falavam bom dia. Estava tudo exatamente como eu queria. Só que eu notei que um dia eu iria precisar de alguém, e que eu não poderia me isolar pra sempre do que estava acontecendo a minha volta. Só aí eu tomei conta do que estava acontecendo e fui ficando desesperada. Passaria sete longos anos naquele lugar sem ter alguém pra pedir conselhos, contar meus problemas...

E aí você sentiu falta de calor humano e foi correndo atrás daquilo que você procurou evitar: um amigo.

Sim, isso mesmo.

Me conta como você conheceu Harry e Rony.

Eu estava chorando em um banheiro desativado porque ouvi Rony falar mal de mim, e de repente ouvi um barulho de coisas quebrando. Já ia me levantar pra ver o que estava havendo lá fora, mas inesperadamente, a porta do box em que eu estava foi arrancada por um horrendo e gigantesco trasgo. Olhei pra ele e vi que o ódio estava estampado em seu rosto. Sentia a morte se aproximar de mim em passos largos e não consegui fazer outra coisa se não gritar de tanto pavor. O trasgo já estava levantando o pedaço de tora que estava em sua mão pra me matar. Nessas horas eu só pensei na maneira idiota que iria morrer: Hermione Granger, a sabe-tudo, seria morta por um trasgo feio e fedorento.

Fechei meus olhos esperando o impacto e fiquei surpresa ao ouvir um grito que não era o meu. Abri um olho devagar pra saber o que acontecia à minha frente e fiquei pasma por ver Harry agarrado ao monstro e enfiando a varinha em uma das narinas do maldito. Aquele foi o primeiro ato heróico de Harry. – minha mãe me abraçou forte. Acho que sabia qual a causa deste abraço. Também ficaria com medo se minha filha estivesse perto da morte.

Ah querida! Eu não sei o que eu faria se você tivesse morrido... você é o que eu mais amo na vida. Eu não suportaria ter que acordar todos os dias sem você pra discutir comigo...

Não se preocupa mãe. Eu tô bem e pertinho de você.

É tão bom ouvir isso!

Brigada por me apoiar todo esse tempo...

Não tem de quê. Agora, termina de me contar. Você fez alguma coisa pra ajudar?

Eu até queria, mas entrei em estado de choque enquanto assistia a cena. Mas não pense que só o Harry foi o herói da história. Rony mesmo apavorado fez um feitiço de levitação e o trasgo bateu com a tora erguida em sua própria cabeça caindo desacordado. Fiquei tão agradecida que jurei a mim mesma que seria amiga deles sem me importar com o preço que teria que pagar.

Uau! O que aconteceu depois?

Os professores nos perguntaram o que estávamos fazendo ali, já que nos deram ordens para evacuar aquela área, e pra salvar a nossa pele, eu inventei uma mentirinha. Depois disso notamos que poderíamos nos dar muito bem se ficássemos juntos. E a partir daquele dia nos tornamos amigos.

Nossa! Essa história foi simplesmente inacreditável. Mas ainda não consigo parar de pensar que poderia ter perdido você. - disse mamãe com lágrimas nos olhos.

Tá vendo porquê eu não queria falar? Sabia que você ia fazer drama.

Eu não tô fazendo drama. Eu só queria que você me deixasse participar da sua vida .

Eu sei. Não é que eu queira te deixar por fora, é que...

...Eu sou sua mãe e você tem vergonha de se abrir comigo não é?

É.

Tudo bem, eu entendo. Também era assim com a minha mãe. Mas quero que saiba que você não pode guardar todas as suas mágoas com você. Se você não conter o que está passando a alguém, vai se sentir cada vez pior.

Eu sei...

Mione, tem mais uma coisa que eu queria saber.

E o que é?

O Harry é uma pessoa adorável, que não iria querer te magoar não é?

Sim.

Você já se perguntou qual a razão do Harry não te ver como uma garota?

Já. E cheguei à conclusão de que ele acha que eu só sirvo como amiga dele e nada mais que isso.

Acertou. Mas ainda falta um pedaço. Ele não te vê como uma garota porque você também não se vê como uma.

Agora eu não entendi.

Normalmente, uma garota que tem a sua idade é muito vaidosa. Quer estar bem vestida, maquiada... E você não tem feito isso. Pelo o que você me falou, a menina de quem Harry gosta é muito bonita (N/A: por mais que eu a ache parecida com um picolé de chuchu, nesta fic ela esta linda tá?) e quer estar sempre bem arrumada.

Verdade.

Será que ele não gosta dela por que tem uma boa aparência?

Acho que não. Harry não é do tipo de cara que gosta de alguém pela sua aparência.

Ele pode até não ser, mas ele é um garoto, e desde que o mundo é mundo, os homens são estimulados pelo que vêem.

Você deveria aproveitar que está em Paris com a Nick, que aparentemente está disposta a te ajudar e comprar umas roupas menos formais, maquiagem e dar um trato nessa coisa que você costuma chamar de cabelo.

Também não precisa humilhar...

E outra coisa. Quer um conselho? Esqueça Harry por um tempo e parta pra outra. Não jogue a sua juventude fora por alguém que não te quer. Se ele tiver de ser seu, cedo ou tarde isso vai acontecer. Enquanto isso, se divirta, e se preciso, prove pra quem quer que seja que você pode sim ter a sua porção de homens a seus pés! – minha mãe sorria enquanto dizia isso como se fosse uma caçadora atrás de uma presa.

Hihihi, só você mesmo pra falar um negócio desses...

E então, valeu a pena conversar com sua mãe?

Se eu falasse que não eu estaria mentindo.

Agora, vá dormir. Você precisa estar muito bem disposta pra arrasar alguns corações franceses amanhã.

Boa noite e obrigada.

Não tem de quê. Sempre que precisar é só me chamar.

Ela me deu um beijo na testa se despedindo de mim e fechou a porta. Troquei-me, me deitei na cama e fechei meus olhos tentando dormir na expectativa do dia seguinte.

N/A2: A Nick é um amorzinho não é! Eu a amei assim que tive a idéia de criá-la. É o meu pequeno tesouro, minha filhinha! Pleeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeee mandem-me reviews! Façam-me feliz por um instante sim! Se houver algum(a) português(a) lendo esta fic, façam esse agrado pra autora tá? Sem falsidade, eu gosto muito de vocês.

Sem mais puxação de saco da "minha cria" (Nick), coloco mais um pedacinho da fic.:

"**_Levantei-me, sacudi minhas roupas e finalmente olhei ao redor. Era lindo! E eu quase me sentia em casa. Tudo tinha um belo tom de dourado, não exagerado. Era como se o sol estivesse tocando o chão fazendo tudo ter um tom mágico. As lojas que eram formidáveis e as pessoas eram tantas que pareciam sair do nada."_**

Agradecimentos especiais a:

Nathoca Malfoy: O Harry é um palerma mesmo pra ficar com aquela trouxa (no pior sentido), mas pelo menos isso funcionou pra que a nossa Mione mudasse não é?

Ca-cazinha: Brigada pela review! Fiquei muito feliz que alguém gostou do meu hotel. Tudo bem que o quarto não ficou lá essas coisas mas nem tudo é perfeito né? E não se preocupe. O Harry vai ter o que merece.

Mione03: De Nada! Se vc não tiver recebido meu e-mail, pode acessá-lo e me add no msn. Vou adorar conversar com vc.

Taty M. Potter :Brigadão por ler a fic mesmo gostando de D/G. Isso realmente me incentiva a escrever sabe?Vou fazer o possível pra atualizar rápido, mas eu tô extremamente enrolada com a escola. Não que eu vá mal, mas eu preciso melhorar se quiser passar na FUVEST.

Beijão pra todas vocês e pra aqueles que talvez possam estar lendo e não mandam mensagens (buááááá).

_.: Paty Selenita:._


	5. A Surpresa de Nick

5. A Surpresa de Nick

_**Acordei mais ou menos 8:30. Ainda estava morrendo de cansaço mas já que a Nick ia estar em casa dentro de pouco tempo, tratei logo de me animar pra mais um dia .Tomei um banho rápido e comecei a pensar com qual roupa eu iria sair hoje. Fiquei tanto tempo escolhendo o que eu iria usar que nem notei que já eram nove horas. **_

_**Ouvi o barulho do interruptor e após dois minutos de eu ter autorizado a entrada de Nick, ela entrou. Eu atendi a porta trocamos abraços e ela me perguntou:**_

E aí? Já escolheu a roupa que vai usar hoje?

Na verdade não. Tô aqui há um tempão olhando pro guarda-roupa, e ainda nada.

Como eu adivinhei que isso iria acontecer, trouxe algumas roupas minhas pra te emprestar.

Não precisa! Esqueceu que eu comprei roupas ontem?

Não, eu não esqueci. Mas sinto lhe dizer que as roupas que você comprou não são adequadas a você. São bonitas, é verdade, mas por serem mais formais te envelhecem muito. Elas são boas para eventos mais sérios, tipo uma festa de alguma empresa, entrevistas de emprego etc. Só que se você fosse pra uma balada vestida como você está acostumada, ficaria muito desconfortável, fora que as pessoas te olhariam como se você estivesse no lugar errado, o que seria no mínimo desagradável.

Não tinha pensado nisso, já que nunca fui a uma danceteria.

Mas eu pensei e vou te levar hoje mesmo pra comprar roupas de verdade.

Ah! Então essa era a surpresa.

Engano seu. Isso é só um "preparo" pra que você esteja maravilhosa para quando ver a surpresa.

Fala o que é! Por favor!

Ora, ora, ora! Temos aqui uma feiticeira curiosa!

E o que você esperava? Faz esse suspense todo e quer que eu aja normalmente.

Agüente um pouco. Se tudo der certo, hoje vai ser uma noite inesquecível pra você!

Sua surpresa acontecerá à noite? Como pretende fazer isso?

Será que seus pais se importariam se você dormisse em minha casa hoje?

Não. Eles não são de ficar me prendendo em casa.

Maravilha! Então, depois que voltarmos das compras, nós vamos lá pra casa.

Mesmo não sabendo qual a causa de toda essa empolgação, já agradeço a sua ajuda.

Não o faça ainda. Só me agradeça depois que eu disser que você está pronta. Garanto a você que depois que terminar você estará divina!

Se você continuar a falar desse jeito eu vou acabar ficando metida!

Pois que fique. Você merece. Bem, enquanto a noite não chega, vá se trocar. Nós não podemos perder um minuto sequer.

Anda logo Hermione! Sai daí que eu quero ver como você tá!

Já falei que eu não vou sair assim. Eu tô esquisita.

Deixa eu te ver. Se tiver mesmo ruim, eu juro que deixo você tirar essa roupa.

Tá bom você venceu. Mas não vale rir. – tomei coragem, saí do banheiro e fui até o quarto sempre de cabeça baixa tentando esconder a minha vergonha. Percebi que a Nick estava estranhamente calada e finalmente olhei pra ela. Ela me olhava com m sorriso no rosto como se estivesse satisfeita com o que via. Depois de um tempo ela falou...

Caramba! – ..ou pelo menos tentou falar.

Ai, eu sabia que não ia dar certo... não sei onde tava com a cabeça quando aceitei provar isso. Espera só um minutinho que eu vou trocar de roupa e já volto.

Você tá louca! Mione, pelos feitiços de Merlim, olha só pra você! – dizendo isso, ela me arrastou até o espelho para que eu pudesse me ver melhor.

**_Estava vestindo uma blusa branca de tecido leve com alças e um laço de central de cetim vermelho com um decote que caia em V. Por cima, usava uma blusa de moletom aberta e com capuz também vermelha que tinha sido encantada para aquecer o suficiente. Vestia calças jeans que marcavam um pouco as minhas pernas e um all star vermelho. _**

_**Era uma roupa simples, porém, bonita. A questão é que EU não achei que estava bem vestida. Passei tantos anos vestindo roupas que, se aproximavam do social, que ao me ver vestida daquele jeito, me senti no mínimo... estranha. **_

Não sei não... Ainda acho que não estou bem.

Mione você tá ótima. Tô falando sério.

Tem certeza?

Absoluta. Agora prenda o cabelo e vamos.. quero que me mostre o hotel antes das 10:00, senão vamos nos atrasar.

Tá. – e a ansiedade me corroía por dentro...

Depois de sairmos da suíte, mostrei quase todo o hotel pra Nick. Ela, é claro, ficou encantada com tudo o que viu.

Caramba! Que salão de festa é aquele! Nunca tinha visto um tão grande e tão bonito.

Tem razão. Também é a primeira vez que visito aquele lugar.

Os donos devem ter gasto muito dinheiro pra fazer esse hotel.

E como! Mas foi tudo muito bem investido. Dá pra notar que eles devem ganhar muito...

_**Continuamos a conversar sobre as estalagens do hotel, do restaurante, do parque, da sala de leitura... E o tempo ia passando sem que notássemos. Eu, que já tinha aprendido poucas palavras em francês, chamei um táxi e fomos a um novo lugar que já desisti de tentar pronunciar o nome (eram tantos rr que eu ficava confusa!). Chegando lá, paguei o motorista e iniciamos o nosso passeio. E, finalizando o assunto cuja conversa estava agradabilíssima, Nick começou a explicar o nosso roteiro.**_

Mione hoje eu vou te levar às lojas mais legais daqui. As roupas são lindas, confortáveis e combinam com tudo.

Nick, tem uma coisa me preocupando. Meus pais estão adorando essa sua ajuda em mudar o meu guarda-roupas, mas eu acho que se continuar comprando assim, vou gastar muito dinheiro.

Não precisa se preocupar com isso. Os donos da _Cool_ _Visual_ são tão amigos da minha família que os consideramos parentes e vice-versa. Minha melhor amiga é filha deles, e antes de lançarem novas coleções nos chamam pra dizermos o que achamos delas e nos dão algumas roupas pra que possamos fazer propaganda.

Isso é que é sorte! Agora eu entendo como você pode conhecer tanto sobre roupas.

Verdade. E olha que não sou só eu que tenho sorte. Daqui a algumas semanas vai ser lançada uma nova coleção e eu informei a Jenny (a filha do dono) que uma amiga minha que estava em Paris precisava de uma reforma no guarda-roupa, e ela disse que estaria tudo bem se eu quisesse levá-la até lá para escolher e pegar as roupas que quiser.

Mentira!

Não é não. A minha idéia era te ajudar a comprar as melhores roupas, porém com o preço mais acessível que pudéssemos encontrar.

Mas isso não vai dar prejuízo pra loja?

Com o que ganham! Posso te garantir que não vai fazer falta nenhuma.

_**Pra encurtar a história, fomos até lá, conheci os donos (que por acaso tinham vindo passar as férias aqui também) que foram muito amáveis comigo e ,com a ajuda da Nick, peguei algumas peças de roupa. A maioria era de cores vibrantes porque além de combinar com tudo, fariam com que eu parecesse mais descontraída. Pegamos tudo o que achamos que fosse necessário, nos despedimos e nos agradecemos pela gentileza e partimos por volta do meio-dia.**_

_**Notei que quando estávamos saindo da loja uns dois garotos mais ou menos da nossa idade não paravam de olhar em nossa direção. Olhei pra trás pra me ver se estava acontecendo alguma coisa e constatei que não havia nada de errado, o que significava que eles estavam olhando era pra gente mesmo.**_

Nick esses garotos já estão começando a me irritar. Onde já se viu ficar encarando nós duas assim!

Correção minha amiga: Eles não estão encarando, e sim olhando, ou melhor, admirando você.

Lá vem você de novo. Nick, é sério. Pára de puxar o meu saco!

Se não acredita em mim veja por si só. Olha, eles tão chegando!

_Bonjour ma chérrie_! – dizendo isso um deles (que eu não posso deixar de dizer que mesmo sendo atrevido era um gato!) fez o que pareceu ser uma mesura perante mim e cumprimentou Nick com um beijo. Ela os cumprimentou de volta.

Oi! Nem acredito que encontrei vocês!

_Há quanto tempo non_! – disse um de cabelos curtos e enrolados

Sim! Estava morrendo de saudades!

_Nós tambã_! – disse o que me cumprimentou – _Mas díga-me, non vai nos aprresentarr a sua amiga?_ Dizendo isso olhou para mim com uma expressão de desejo tão crescente nos olhos que me deixou tão encabulada que a última coisa que ouvi da conversa foi Nick dizendo "Agora não. Vamos ter tempo pra isso mais tarde." Mas o que será que ela quis dizer com isso? Será que isso fazia parte da surpresa que ela está tramando? Fiquei tão presa em meus pensamentos que nem a vi se despedir dos dois.

Desculpe me intrometer mas quem são eles?

Dois amigos muito queridos.

Isso eu pude notar, mas não foi você disse que não tinha muitos amigos aqui?

Não senhorita. Eu disse que não tinha muitas **amigas** aqui. Ninguém pra falar sobre coisas de mulher entende?

Sim. Mas por que você disse que não iria nos apresentar?

Ah! É que ainda não era a hora, mas muito em breve você irá conhecê-los. Bom, chega de trololó e vamos andando, senão não vai dar tempo de fazer tudo o que eu planejei pra hoje.

Tá bom, tá bom! Não precisa ficar nervosa!

Eu não tô nervosa, só ansiosa pra ver o que vai acontecer hoje à noite! E, se não nos apressarmos vamos perder o metrô. Por isso, vamo embora.

_**Falando isso, começamos a andar mais rápido (ainda conversando, porque eu não seria eu se ficasse calada ) e fomos até a estação onde ela disse que iríamos pegar o trem . Estava numa euforia danada pensando que nunca tinha feito uma viagem tão legal e pra onde nos estávamos indo quando Nick subitamente me disse**:_

Viu como eu tinha razão?

Desculpe?

Estou falando do Thierry.

Quem é esse?

O cara que tava te secando.

Ah esse...! Como é? Me secando!

Ah Mione, não se faz de besta. Até você notou que deve ter perdido uns sete quilos quando ele te viu.

Ah que exagero! Ele só estava sendo educado comigo (ou pelo menos tava tentando). Deve fazer isso pra todas...

Aí é que você se engana. Nunca vi o Thy olhando daquele jeito pra uma garota antes. Ele é muito seletivo, pois, como você deve ter notado, ele é lindo e quer andar com alguém que esteja à sua altura. Portanto, você deveria se sentir orgulhosa. Muitas já fizeram de um tudo pra que ele as note, e ele num tava nem aí.

**_Não sei se era verdade o que ela me dizia, mas que foi bom ver aquele gato (N/A: olha o assanhamento) olhando pra mim daquele jeito, foi._**

**_Curvei minha cabeça ainda pensando nele e no modo como pareceu ter se interessado por mim, quando Nick me cutucou dizendo que tínhamos chegado_**.

Mas já! Nossa, foi tão rápido!

Sim. Uma das coisas que mais gosto daqui é o fato de que posso passear por qualquer lugar da França em pouco tempo.

Onde estamos?

Não prestou atenção nas plaquetas do trem?

Não. Estava pensando...

Você não pára de pensar não é? Mas eu acho que sei no que estava pensando. Era no Thy né? – disse-me piscando o olho e dando um sorriso malicioso.

Nick! Você adora me deixar encabulada.

É um vício!

Tá. Agora me diz: onde estamos?

No melhor lugar para gente como nós: Lyon.

Jura! Iupi!

Ainda não estamos na área dos bruxos Mione. Nós só vamos passar em uma loja pra eu comprar uma coisinha e depois entraremos na área dos bruxos.

Certo. Mal posso esperar pra conhecer Lyon de verdade!

Tá mas vamos logo. Quero te apresentar a um cabeleireiro bruxo es-pe-ta-cu-lar.

_**Subimos e descemos algumas ruas enquanto eu, admirada, olhava fixamente para todos os lugares que conseguia fazendo o possível pra guardar tudo aquilo na memória.**_

**_Era tudo tão lindo! Desde as paredes até as pessoas que por lá passavam. Pode parecer até exagero, mas era como se eu estivesse vendo tudo com outros olhos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo , por mais estranho que fosse, eu estava sendo e me sentindo eu mesma. E isso era algo que já tinha esquecido_**.

Mione?

Sim ?

Vamos atravessar aqui e virar à esquerda tá?

Tá bom.

Você tá meio aérea. O que foi?

É que ...ah sei lá.

Fala!

Parece que depois de anos e dessas mudanças eu tô voltando a ser eu mesma, sabe?

E o que você tá achando de tudo isso?

Maravilhoso! Eu tô me redescobrindo. É como se eu tivesse acabado de acordar de um sono longo e profundo e aos poucos voltasse em mim.

Calma! Você ainda tem muito a descobrir sobre você mesma. E isso, ah minha amiga! Isso eu faço questão de presenciar.

_**Nada melhor que um incentivo pra fazer a gente se sentir melhor não é? Entramos na loja (o que foi realmente um sacrifício porque estava lotada!) e fomos obrigadas a esperar um pouquinho para sermos atendidas. E enquanto isso Nick me ensinava algumas coisinhas em francês.**_

_**Chegou uma moça que começou a falar muito rápido em francês. Resultado: não entendi nada.**_

Mione espera aqui só um minutinho que eu já volto. Se você quiser pode ir dando uma olhada em algumas roupas.

Tá.

_**Tinham roupas muito bacanas lá. E também um monte de mulheres se atracando por um sapato consideravelmente bonito. Esperei cerca de meia hora até Nick aparecer com um sorriso misterioso porém radiante e um embrulho nas mãos. Não sei porque, mas dessa vez eu achei melhor não perguntar o que era. **_

Preparada pra conhecer Lyon?

Acho que sim.

Então vamos. Mas seja cautelosa. Não podemos ser seguidas.

_**Caminhamos em silêncio até uma rua sem saída. No canto de uma parede esquerda atrás de uma caixa de lixo tinha uma portinha que tinha a mesma coloração da parede.**_

Só gente como nós consegue enxergar essa porta.

Mas como é que abrimos isso? Não tem nem maçaneta!

Simples. Basta colocar a sua mão no lado direito da porta e se concentrar para que ela abra. – dizendo isso, ela o fez – Viu? É fácil. – ela empurrou a porta revelando um caminho estreito o qual seríamos obrigadas a nos agachar pra entrar.

Como fazemos pra entrar? Vamos engatinhando?

Não. Estique seu braço para dentro.

_**Quando estiquei senti que alguma coisa me puxava pra dentro, e logo em seguida caí no chão.**_

_**Segundos depois Nick estava ao meu lado de pé me olhando com um ar zombeteiro.**_

Não se atreva a rir! – disse eu fazendo bico

Não vou rir. Passei por isso inúmeras vezes até que me acostumei e não caí mais.

**_Levantei-me, sacudi minhas roupas e finalmente olhei ao redor. Era lindo! E eu quase me sentia em casa. Tudo tinha um belo tom de dourado, não exagerado. Era como se o sol estivesse tocando o chão fazendo tudo ter um tom mágico. As lojas que eram formidáveis e as pessoas eram tantas que pareciam sair do nada._**

Nossa!

É lindo né? Tive essa mesma reação quando vim aqui pela primeira vez.

Se eu pudesse, passava horas aqui só pra olhar este lugar...

Você pode, mas não hoje. Vamos correr pra que dê tempo de fazer tudo com perfeição e qualquer outro dia que você quiser nós voltamos pra passear, OK?

Ahan . Eu tô adorando tudo isso!

E olha que você não viu nada! Vou te levar agora mesmo pra conhecer o Antoine.

E ele é...?

O melhor e mais famoso cabeleireiro do mundo bruxo!

Oh! Isso quer dizer que custa muito caro acertei?

Sim.

Então o que é que eu vou fazer lá? – não queria ser indelicada, mas é que eu já estava gastando demais, e muito provavelmente não iria conseguir pagar nem um corte de cabelo simples.

Ora, como "o que é que vai fazer"? Vai dar um jeito nesse cabelo!

E será que você poderia dizer o que pretende fazer pra que ele me atenda?

Você deu sorte, porque eu acho que se existe alguém que é o maior fã de Harry Potter este alguém é Antoine . Ele tem todos os jornais que mencionam o seu amigo e também coleciona algumas fotos. Creio que ele deve ter alguma sua também. E, se você contar algumas historinhas sobre Harry quem sabe ele não te de uma colher-de-chá hein?

Ai. Tô cruzando os dedos.

_**Pra poupar um pouco o tempo de vocês (e a paciência de algum garoto que possa estar lendo) vou contar rapidamente o que aconteceu: no princípio o cabeleireiro almofadinha estava sendo esnobe comigo, mas assim que ele descobriu que eu era a melhor amiga do Menino-que-sobreviveu... Parecia que tinha virado outro! Enquanto uma poção que ele mesmo tinha inventado estava agindo em meus cabelos ele me mostrou o arsenal de coisas que ele tinha falando sobre Harry. Antoine me disse que tinha lido as matérias que o Profeta Diário tinha escrito sobre Harry, porém acreditava piamente na volta de Voldemort. Fiquei interessada em saber o motivo de toda aquela devoção do bruxo por Harry ele quando me contou que seu irmão mais novo tinha sido morto por um comensal a mando de Voldemort. por estar apoiando Dumbledore . Ele sabia que Harry não tinha conseguido matar o assassino de seu irmão mas pelo menos consegui feri-lo bastante a ponto de termos uns anos de paz.**_

_**Tentando ser gentil contei alguns feitos de Harry (nada que pudesse trazer problemas) e vi que seus olhos pareciam brilhar.**_

_**Fui embora da loja a qual o dono (graças a Merlim) não nos cobrou nada (também venhamos e convenhamos, ele fez a festa falando do Harry) e corri até o primeiro espelho que encontrei para ver melhor o resultado e...**_

Nada! – murmurei eu estupefata

Calma Mione.

Como calma! Eu fiquei lá duas horas com aquela geringonça fedida no meu cabelo e dando uma coletiva vip pra aquele fresco e no fim não vi resultado nenhum .

Só dá pra ver o resultado daqui a três horas. Por isso, se aquiete. Enquanto isso vamos comprar mais algumas coisas pra podermos ir embora. Nós ainda vamos passar no seu hotel né?

Ahan. Vou pegar uma roupa de dormir, deixar essas aqui no quarto e escrever um bilhete pra eles dizendo que vou dormir na sua casa e deixar o seu telefone.

Ótimo. Te garanto uma coisa amiga: depois desta noite os teus amigos não vão mais te reconhecer e aquele chato do Malfoy - é, eu falei dele também – vai ter que dar o braço a torcer.

Que Merlim o queira!

Que tal a gente comprar mais umas coisinhas, tornarmos um lanchinho pra depois a gente ir embora?

Ótima idéia.

_**Fomos embora às 17:30 já cansadas de tanto andar e carregar sacolas. Mas se existe alguma coisa que eu jamais vou esquecer na vida vai ser a primeira visão que tive de Lyon.**_

Nossa Nick, quanta coisa! – disse eu admirada com a quantidade de roupas em cima da minha cama.

Tá vendo como valeu a pena termos saído hoje?

É. E agora? A gente já vai pra tua casa?

Vamos. Já está ficando tarde – disse Nick consultando seu relógio que mostrava 19hs.

Como o tempo passou rápido né?

Ainda bem que conseguimos fazer tudo em tempo.

Chegamos na casa da Nick (maravilhosa!) que eu infelizmente mal tive tempo de olhar já que ela me arrastava pelo braço até o quarto dela.

**_Seu quarto era lindo! Cheio de fotos dos pais amigos, primos... Inúmeros enfeites de borboletas estavam nas paredes e em cima da cama._**

_**Fiquei tanto tempo observando o quarto da Nick que nem tinha visto ela sair do banheiro. Aparentemente ela tinha tomado banho e estava se arrumando demais pra quem ia ficar em casa. Tudo bem que ela disse que tinha uma surpresa pra hoje à noite, mas eu pensei que ia ser alguma coisa na casa dela.**_

Você vai sair? – perguntei curiosa

Eu não.

Ah bom.

**Nós **vamos.

O quê! Pra onde?

Vai tomar um banho que depois eu te explico.

Mas com que roupa eu vou? Eu deixei todas em casa!

Cala a boca e vai logo!

Calma! Eu já vou!

_**Tomei um banho de banheira de meia hora e voltei para o quarto.**_

**_Quando cheguei Nick estava vestindo uma mini-saia jeans com uma blusa verde-musgo um pouco brilhosa e larga de gola canoa descendo pelo ombro esquerdo. Na cabeça usava um chapéu preto com um lado da aba mais comprido que tapava o olho direito. Ela tinha deixado o cabelo (que estava muito liso) pro mesmo lado, e na orelha esquerda usava um brindo grande de pedras pretas. Calçava um sapato preto de salto alto e usava um cinto que ornava com o sapato. Parecia que ela iria sair pra dançar._**

Já fiz o que mandou, mas e agora? Pra onde a gente vai? E com que roupa que eu vou? Se eu vestir a roupa de antes não vai dar muito certo porque ela tá meio suada...

Eu disse pra você que já tinha preparado tudo. Foi de propósito que eu fiz você deixar suas roupas em casa. Caso o contrário, você não ia concordar com o meu plano.

E qual é esse bendito plano mulher?

Você vai comigo à festa de aniversário de um amigo.

Você só pode estar brincando!

Não estou não. E você vai quer queira quer não. Você não disse que queria me agradecer? Pois então. Eis aí uma bela oportunidade.

Tá, mas não dá pra ir pelada!

É lógico. Por isso é que eu comprei este presentinho pra você. – era o mesmo embrulho de uma das lojas que tínhamos ido.

Ah Nick, eu tô morrendo de vergonha. Não precisava...

Bem se você prefere ir pelada...

Deixa de ser besta. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

_**Abri o embrulho e vi algo que me chamou a atenção. Um lindo vestido. Era preto com um generoso decote e alças que prendiam no pescoço. Ia até um palmo acima dos joelhos. Atrás era todo trançado com fitas de cetim e tinha um pequeno laço no fim das costas. **_

É lindo! Muito obrigada!

Queria comprar um colorido, mas como hoje é uma noite especial você tinha ter um quê de mulher fatal. E este vestido era tudo o que você precisava. Vou te emprestar uma sandália de salto alto preta e um par de brincos.

Brigada. Mas o que é que eu faço com esse cabelo? Você já viu o estado dele?

Eu já. Daqui a pouco eu vou deixar você ver.

O que quer dizer?

As três horas de espera acabaram exatamente agora.

**_Quando ela disse isso senti como se meu cabelo estivesse mais leve e comprido. Do pouco que pude ver já achei bonito. Mas queria ver isso no espelho._**

Onde você pensa que vai?

Vou ver como estou, ora.

Na-na-ni-na-não. Primeiro você vai se trocar e eu vou maquiar você. Só vou deixar você se ver quando estiver totalmente pronta.

Deixe de ser má. Só uma espiadinha!

Já disse que não. E anda logo. Quanto mais você demorar, mais você vai ter que esperar pra saber como está.

**_Sem demora, comecei a me trocar e Nick foi pegar a maquiagem e as sandálias. Eu até tentei achar um espelho, mas como ela chegou quando eu estava na metade do caminho acabou não dando certo. Mas pelo menos o vestido eu acho que ficou bom (lógico que eu tava morrendo de vergonha, mas é melhor isso a ir nua...)._**

Senta aí na cama que eu vou fazer o meu trabalho.

Vê lá o que vai fazer. Não estou com a mínima vontade de ficar com cara de palhaça.

Fique relax que de maquiagem eu entendo.

_**E eu fiquei lá estática por meia hora. Digo estática porque quando eu tentava mexer meio milímetro das minhas costas a Nick já começava a berrar falando que se eu me mexesse poderia estragar tudo. Lógico que ela foi um pouco exagerada ao falar isso, mas é que a maquiagem que ela usava era de uma linha bruxa que se adequava perfeitamente à pele, então, se eu desse só uma viradinha não ia dar certo .**_

_**Já estava ficando com cãibras nas costas quando Nick finalmente bradou:**_

TERMINEI !

Ah que bom ! Eu já não aguentava mais...

Agora é só pentear o seu cabelo e calçar as sandálias que você está pronta !

_**A Nick fez um penteado parcialmente preso e colocou uma presilha que combinava com os brincos. Calcei logo as benditas sandálias e saí correndo pro espelho do banheiro (quase quebrando o salto --) quando a Nick me puxou de novo pelo braço dizendo :**_

Aí não ! O espelho do closet é maior !

Tá mas vamo logo ! - onde será que eu tinha deixado a minha educação ?

_**Nick correu para a minha frente me olhando como se eu fosse uma obra de arte e me colocou de costas para o espelho.**_

O que é que você está fazendo ?

Preparando você para o que vai ver.

Nossa, tá tão ruim assim é ?

Pára de falar besteira que eu já tô me enchendo !

Tá bom, não precisa gritar.

Hermione, durante muito tempo você se escondeu atrás da imagem de uma pessoa que não era você. Uma imagem que todos menosprezavam. Mas agora você tem a chance de mostrar quem você realmente é pra todos aqueles que te fizeram se sentir mal. Só que pra que isso aconteça, você tem que ser apresentada a essa nova pessoa. – ela dizia isso e aos poucos virava o espelho pra que eu pudesse me ver. A ansiedade quase me matando.

Eu te apresento a nova Hermione Granger ! – ela finalmente virou o espelho .

* * *

N/A: Como eu sou mááá! Vou deixar vocês morrendo de curiosidade até o próximo capítulo chegar, e ele só chegará se eu receber reviews.

E, caso não sejam registrados no podem me mandar e-mails assim como a Mari fez, e eu com prazer os instruirei a fazerem seus cadastros.

Agradecimentos especiais à:

Mari Gracita: Valeu pela review, vou fazer o possível pra postar mais rápido.

Ca-cazinha: Brigada mais uma vez pelo comentário. sabe como é, quer agradar uma pessoa? Fale bem de seu "filho" (não me entendam mal. Estou falando da Nick).

PS: mandei um e-mail p/ vc. Por favor, leia.

Taty M. Potter: Agradeço por me desejar boa sorte nos estudos (estou precisando de muita!) e por elogiar a minha filhota.

pra não perder o costume, aqui está um tiquinho do próximo capítulo:

"**_Naquele momento eu não poderia fazer outra coisa se não abraçá-la. Estava infinitamente grata à ela. Nunca achei que fosse possível uma pessoa que você nunca viu na vida querer te ajudar da forma que Nick me ajudou."_**

Beijocas para vocês!

_.:Paty Selenita:._


	6. O reflexo no espelho

N/A: Antes de começar a fic gostaria de avisá-los que eu finalmente desbloqueei as reviews (que eu nem fazia idéia que estavam bloqueadas... P), então eu peço encarecidamente às pessoas que lêem esta fic e que não conseguiram ou não quiseram deixar reviews antes, que apertem aquele botãozinho bonitinho lá em baixo e me deixem um comentário. Ah manda, vai! É rapidinho!

Se quiserem me mandar um e-mail ou me add no msn o endereço é:

_paty underline ( ) selenita arroba hotmail ponto com_

* * *

6. O reflexo no espelho

- Fala alguma coisa garota! – Nick estava louca para saber a minha opinião.

_**Eu bem que queria falar algo , mas não conseguia. Precisava antes acreditar que a pessoa que eu via pelo espelho era eu. **_

_**A imagem refletida era de uma garota de cabelos inicialmente lisos que terminava com lindos e largos cachos. Meus olhos castanhos emitiam um brilho que há muito tempo eu não via. Meu rosto, que durante anos estava pálido, tinha adquirido uma cor rosada, demostrando vitalidade e felicidade. O vestido que Nick comprara se adequara perfeitamente ao meu corpo (que nem eu, por estar sempre me achando horrível, tinha percebido que tinha tantas curvas), dando um ar de inocência e ao mesmo tempo sensualidade. **_

**_Aquela era a primeira vez que eu me olhava num espelho e me reconhecia. Eu estava idêntica ao que era quando criança, só que mais alta, madura e com o corpo mais desenvolvido._** **_A Hermione de seis anos atrás era só um disfarce para o que eu verdadeiramente era. _**

- Hermione, você tá me deixando nervosa!

- Nick, eu... não sei o que dizer.

- Era exatamente isso que eu esperava que acontecesse.

- Olha só esse cabelo! Tá lindo! A poção de Antoine é maravilhosa! Eu só queria saber o que foi que ele usou...

- Tem só uma coisinha que você precisa saber.

- Então diga.

- Antoine não usou poção nenhuma. Só usou shampoo e creme.

- Então... como...?

- Ele me disse que o seu cabelo ficou daquele jeito porque você assim o quis e o seu poder mágico colaborou para essa transformação. E você só mudaria se acreditasse que poderia fazê-lo. Então ele deixou um creme na sua cabeça e me disse que inicialmente nada aconteceria e que eu deveria te convencer de que, dentro de um certo prazo que eu determinaria, você mudaria totalmente. Dessa forma, o seu poder agiria fazendo você voltar a ser o que era.

- Mas como vocês souberam que eu não era daquele jeito?

- Acontece que eu sou a melhor aluna de adivinhação de Avalon. E, mesmo que você não acredite nisso, no momento em que eu te vi pela primeira vez eu soube que você tinha passado por algo que tinha te machucado quando criança, e por isso você tinha criado uma espécie de redoma que te protegia de todas as pessoas. Mas depois de algum tempo você deve ter percebido que toda essa proteção começava a te fazer mal, só que você não sabia como se livrar dela. Então eu notei que você precisava de ajuda, e como eu precisava de uma amiga que entendesse dos dois mundos (o trouxa e o bruxo) resolvi te ajudar. Não foi difícil sabe. Eu só precisava fazer você acreditar em você mesma. E, graças a Merlim, eu consegui.

_**Naquele momento eu não poderia fazer outra coisa se não abraçá-la. Estava infinitamente grata à ela. Nunca achei que fosse possível uma pessoa que você nunca viu na vida querer te ajudar da forma que Nick me ajudou.**_

- Obrigada... Nunca vou conseguir te recompensar. Você me ajudou não só na aparência, mas também me fez enxergar que não é me escondendo que eu vou conseguir ser feliz.

- Só fiz o que achei ser certo. Agora, por favor, tenta não chorar que não foi fácil maquiar você.

- Tá bom – disse rindo.

- Caramba!

- O que foi?

- A festa! Eu já tava esquecendo!

- É mesmo! Nós vamos de quê?

- Meu pai saiu com minha mãe, então eu acho que a gente vai ter que ir de táxi mesmo.

- Dessa vez eu pago. Tenho que te recompensar de algum jeito.

- Se quiser mesmo me recompensar peço que se divirta ao máximo como nunca antes na vida.

- Vou tentar.

_**Fomos caladas até o lugar da festa. Ela porque estava descansando um pouco, eu porque estava ansiosa demais pra saber quem estaria naquela festa e o que aconteceria lá. Como será que me tratariam? Será que gostariam de mim?**_

- Mione, já chegamos. E antes que eu me esqueça, nós vamos voltar aqui pra fora às 03:30 tá? Senão amanhã a gente não vai agüentar levantar.

- Também acho.

_**Descemos em frente ao que parecia ser uma danceteria. E era muito luxuosa por sinal. Na frente haviam dois pilares gigantescos de um mármore escuro com tons esverdeados de fundo que sustentavam a parte de cima da danceteria. Dois homens absurdamente fortes faziam a segurança do local e uma moça loira vestida elegantemente de azul-marinho recepcionava os convidados.**_

- Bon soir.

- Bon soir. Nous sommes Veronique Dumas et Hermione Granger. – disse Nick falando nossos nomes para que pudéssemos entrar.

- Oui. Bienvenue!

_**Ela nos abriu passagem, e com um pouco de esforço (já que o lugar estava totalmente lotado) nós entramos. Olha, eu nunca tinha ido a um lugar assim, mas posso dizer sem medo de que não havia lugar mais bonito e exótico (talvez seja porque eu não vou a muitos lugares assim). Havia uma escada cujo material lembrava muito o dos pilares que estava coberta por um tapete verde-escuro. Em cada lado da escada estavam dois arranjos com alguns galhos de madeira e, no centro, uma única flor vermelha que eu nunca tinha visto antes. Como tínhamos o privilégio de ver a pista de dança de cima, notamos que havia muito mais gente dançando do que lá em cima. As paredes também eram escuras com detalhes vampirescos em verde e prata. As mesas estavam cobertas com um cetim preto no fundo e uma outra toalha bordada em fios de prata com desenhos de teias, o que imediatamente me fez lembrar do Rony. Deixando esta visão, passei a observar as luzes que, ora eram verdes, ora vermelhas ou neon.**_

- Que lugar é esse! – perguntei observando o teto que era transparente com efeitos de luz que lembravam a trovões

- Essa é a melhor danceteria de Paris. Todos os que vêm aqui desejam visitar este lugar. Eu mesma nunca tinha vindo já que é um pouco complicado. Temos que agendar nossas vindas, caso contrário, não conseguiríamos nem respirar com tanta gente.

- É demais mesmo. – lembrei-me de algo que precisava perguntar a Nick – Na recepção, você informou o meu nome junto ao seu. Como é que ele foi parar lá?

- Eu liguei pro meu amigo ontem e pedi que, se possível fosse, ele conseguisse um lugar na lista pra você. Ele disse que sem problemas, então cá estamos nós.

- Me lembre de agradecer seu amigo depois.

- Pode deixar.

- Já estávamos descendo o penúltimo degrau quando algo me ocorreu 

- O-ou.

- Que foi?

- Estamos na França correto? – perguntei enquanto descia os degraus

- É lógico! - Nick me olhou como se aquela fosse uma pergunta absurda

- E estamos numa danceteria francesa com gente francesa não é?

- Não Mione. Estamos numa danceteria belga com gente chinesa.

- Deixe de sarcástica e tente acompanhar meu raciocínio: Se estamos na França, num lugar francês e com gente francesa é lógico que todos falam...

- Francês. – disse Nick completando minha frase – Mas e daí?

- E daí, minha cara Veronique, que eu ainda não sei se te informei, mas eu não falo francês. – disse chegando ao ponto que queria.

- Putz! Esqueci disso – disse minha amiga "se tocando" da mancada e dando um tapa na testa.

- E agora o que é que eu faço?

- Relaxa. A gente dá um jeito. Você fica comigo a gente conversa, dança, tenta conhecer outras pessoas que falam nossa língua, e se você achar que tá chato, vamos embora.

- Certo. Acho que não vai ser tão mau assim. – disse eu me animando. Já estava entrando no espírito da coisa.

- Vem. Vamo pra pista dançar, depois a gente senta e come alguma coisa.

- Não precisa não. Vamos ficar aqui no cantinho que é melhor. – disse tentando sumir. Tinha gente olhando pra mim e eu já tava morrendo de vergonha

- De jeito nenhum Hermione. Eu não tive esse trabalho todo pra deixar você se esconder. Ajoelhou tem que rezar fofa! Vem comigo – e ela me arrastou pela terceira vez neste dia. Tinham uns garotos que olhavam pra mim de cima a baixo, outros assobiavam e diziam "_ou la-lá!"_ e como eu não estou acostumada a isso, fiquei muito constrangida.

- Mione calma! Se eles tão olhando é porque te acharam bonita ! Não era isso que você queria?

- Era, mas não desse jeito – ô vergonha miserável!

- Pensa desse jeito: provavelmente você nunca mais vai ter que olhar pra cara de nenhum deles depois dessa festa, ou seja, arrasa que essa é a sua chance!

- Quer saber? Você tem toda razão.

_**E como num passe de mágica, uma oitava de piano soou. Eu reconheci imediatamente a música e comecei a cantar encenando uma personagem.**_

_At first I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept' thinkin' I could never leave without you by my side..._

_**Parecia que eu estava cantando esta canção pra aquela que eu era antes da "transformação". Para mandá-la embora junto com a minha infelicidade e desprezo. É claro que em algumas coisas eu continuaria a mesma, mas esta música tornou-se quase que uma ordem de despejo pra Hermione tola que eu já fui. E agora que tenho a chance de ser feliz não vou curti-la ao máximo!**_

_...But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong,_

_I grew strong, and I learn how to get along,_

_**Joguei minhas mãos para cima e fui me movendo lentamente, descendo minhas mãos sobre meu corpo interpretando uma mudança e comecei a dançar.**_

_And so your back, from other space, _

_I just walked in to find you with that sad look upon your face,_

_**Olhei pra Nick e ela entendeu a mensagem. Ela começou a dançar do mesmo modo que eu e veio até mim. Juntas, nós duas inventamos uma espécie de coreografia muito legal (pelo menos pra nós). Os outros que estavam em volta se afastaram pra nos ver dançar, e nós fomos cada uma pra um canto rodeando a pista (cujo chão tinha várias telas que passavam o clipe da Gloria Gaynor) pra depois nos juntarmos.**_

_I should've changed that stupid lock,_

_I should've made you leave your key, _

_If I had known for just one second you'd be back to bother me_

_**Quando nos juntamos ela segurou minha mão direita e eu apoiei a minha esquerda em seu ombro pra dançarmos algum tipo de tango que ainda não foi inventado.**_

_**Ela me soltou, eu girei várias vezes e peguei uma bela rosa vermelha das mãos de um garoto para depois piscar pra ele. **_

_Go on now, walk out the door, _

_Just turn around now, you not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye,_

_Did you think I'd crumble, did you think I'd lay down and die,_

_**Pus a rosa na boca e voltei para o meu "par" que estava ajoelhado no chão. Voltamos a posição típica de dança, grudamos os nossos rostos e iniciamos uma caminhada conjunta pé ante pé para frente. Nos separamos, ela me girou fazendo com que eu parasse em sua frente e me abraçou a cintura.**_

_Oh no I, I will survive,_

_For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive,_

**_Ela escorregou até o chão e segurou minhas pernas em sinal de súplica para que eu não a deixasse._**

_I've got all my life to give; I've got all my life to give,_

_And I will survive, I will survive,_

_Hey hey!_

_**Eu puxei a minha perna representando que não a queria mais e caminhei decidida pra fora da pista indicando que a dança acabara.**_

_**Nick se jogou no chão parecendo que acabara de ser abandonada. O salão todo irrompeu em palmas e assobios para nós. Eu me senti como se o Prof. Snape tivesse dito com orgulho que eu tinha tirado a melhor nota em poções dos últimos cinqüenta anos e tivesse me dado um prêmio por isso.**_

_**A música continuava a tocar e a pista novamente se encheu. Nick veio até mim que estava num canto pra descansar.**_

- Garota o que foi aquilo!

- Nem eu sei! Ainda não acredito que fiz isso. – disse eu ofegante e com as bochechas vermelhas

- Você foi mesmo demais!

- Ah que isso. Você é que dançou muitíssimo bem. – do nada uma pessoa surgiu atrás de mim e disse:

- Se antes te parrecias un ànjo, agorra parreces uma deusa mon petit!

_**Eu tinha certeza de que já tinha escutado aquela voz antes, e não me enganei: Era Thierry. E estava lindo! Ele beijou minha mão e em seguida cumprimentou Nick com um abraço.**_

- E entón? Achô que já podê nos aprresenarr nón?

- Oui Thy. Esta é Hermione Granger, uma amiga muito querida que veio da Inglaterra pra conhecer de verdade nossa amada Paris. Mione, este é Thierry Von Pèrre um amigo de muitos anos.

_**Thierry era um rapaz alto, um pouco moreno, de cabelos castanho-escuros encaracolados e olhos cor de mel extremamente sedutores. Tinha uma voz suave que quando falava me estremecia da cabeça aos pés e me olhava como se eu fosse a única pessoa naquele lugar. Ele vestia uma calça preta social e uma camisa branca do mesmo estilo com os três primeiros botões abertos que dava pra notar que ele tinha um... como é que eu vou dizer... Ah!Já sei: "corpaço". **_

- Enchanté madmoiselle – ele beijou demoradamente minha face e sem desviar seus olhos dos meus disse a Nick :

- Oliviére esta te esperrando ma amie. Nón vái deixarr nosso amígo aniverrsarriant sozinho nón est ?

- Claro que não. Mas e a Mione ? Ela precisa descansar um pouco. Acho que vou depois e a levarei junto comigo.

- Pode irr. Se vocé nón forr agorra nón vai mais conseguirr achá-lo. Eu fico aqui com sua amiga nón se prreocúp.

- Pensando bem acho que eu vou mesmo. Se eu não conseguir voltar me encontra lá fora no horário combinado tá? – disse Nick já indo embora e quando Thierry não estava olhando ela mexeu os lábios sem produzir som algum, mas deu pra entender que ela disse : " boa sorte". Engoli em seco e logo em seguida Thierry iniciou nossa conversa.

- Foi muito legal aquilo que você e Verronique fizeram lá na pista. Todo mundo adorrou.

- Gentileza sua...

- Entón, está gostándo du France ?

- Eu estou amando ! É um país fabuloso com pessoas agradáveis e roupas maravilhosas.

- Oui. Nossô país é formidable. Tem de túd que prrecisarr. Só é um pouco dificile encontrarr uma pessoa trés belle como você – ele falou isso me olhando nos olhos muito ternamente. Abaixei a vista pra que ele não visse meu rosto corar.

- Não diga isso. Tem muitas garotas lindas aqui na festa. E, –vi isso pelo canto do olho – elas estão loucas pra falar com você.

- Mas nenhúme est cómmo você. Nón est só sua beleza que chama atención. É o seu jeito de sérr. Você nón se dobrra tón facile commo as outras. Eu nunca tive que pérrcistírr tanto pra conquistarr uma garrota. – dizendo isso ele puxou minha mão e passou a acariciá-la. Como é bom se sentir querida !

_**As luzes da pista abaixaram e uma linda melodia romântica francesa (que eu não conhecia) começou a tocar. Muitos casais se uniram pra dançar enquanto eu só observava.**_

- Hermionne?

- Sim?

- Me darria a honrra de dançarr com você? – eu ia responder que não porque meus pés estavam doendo, mas como ele pediu com um baita sorriso, eu não consegui resistir.

- Se eu disser que não, vou me arrepender.

- Jurro que não vou pisarr no seu pé.

- Eu sei que não.

_**Seguimos até a pista e ele segurou a minha mão. Viramo-nos um de frente para o outro e ele colocou minhas mãos em seu ombro. Ele fixou seus olhos nos meus cantando a melodia só pra mim. Eu sorri extasiada com aquele momento. Pelo menos por um instante eu consegui esquecer do Harry. Os olhos dele brilhavam e ele encostou seu rosto no meu. Eu fechei meus olhos aproveitando cada minuto que se passava. Após um certo tempo ele sussurrou em meu ouvido:**_

- Mionne?

- O que deseja?

- Que olhe prra mim. – e eu assim o fiz. Ele parecia meio tenso, e enlaçou a minha cintura um pouco mais forte, mas sem deixar de ser sutil.

- Serria capaz de me perrdoar?

- Perdoar? Pelo quê?

- Porr isso. – e ele me beijooooooooouuuu! E que beijo! Era tão suave mas ao mesmo tempo avassalador.

_**Ele fazia carinho em minhas costas enquanto me beijava e eu inconscientemente acariciava sua nuca. Nos movíamos conforme a música e o beijo ficava cada vez melhor. Muitas perguntas vieram a minha mente : Será que ele beijava todas assim? Ele estava mesmo afim de mim ou só estava me beijando por impulso? Como seria o beijo de Harry? Seria tão bom quanto o de Thierry ou melhor?**_

_**Pensando no Harry novamente eu interrompi o beijo. Podia estar muito bom, mas ainda sim não acho certo beijar um cara pensando em outro. Mesmo que esse outro não queira nada com você.**_

- Por que parrou? – ele perguntou me olhando confuso – Fiz algô de errado?

- Não, não foi isso. Eu fiquei com falta de ar. Foi só isso. – menti. Se dissesse a verdade ele poderia ficar magoado (ou não) .

- Querr sentarr?

- Não. Quero ficar aqui com você só mais um pouco. – e sorri pra ele. Queria mesmo ficar ali. Ele foi o primeiro cara (depois do Victor, mas aquilo foi só uma bobagem) que me viu como mulher. Era est muito bom não ser vista só como a "amiga do Potter" ou como a "sabe-tudo Granger".

_**Ainda encantada com a prestatividade de Thierry, encostei minha cabeça em seu peito e ele me abraçou. Acho que ele percebeu que naquele momento eu só precisava de um amigo e então se calou. Terminamos a dança e fomos nos sentar. Ele foi buscar algo pra bebermos e quando voltou sentou-se ao meu lado.**_

- Você não parrou por falta de arr.

- Eu querria saber o motivo mas se não quiser falar tudo bem – senti que ele ficou magoado. De acordo com a Nick ele nunca tinha levado um fora. Não seria justo magoá-lo por um problema meu, então achei melhor esclarecer as coisas.

- Como eu já disse antes, o problema não tem nada a ver com você. É que já faz um tempo que eu tô gostando de alguém, e quando eu disse pra ele acabou não dando muito certo. Esse foi o principal motivo da minha vinda pra cá: esquecer esse garoto pelo menos por alguns dias. Mas quando eu beijei você, ou melhor, **você **me beijou, - ele sorriu – eu fui me lembrando dele. Eu podia ter continuado ali com você, mas não faz parte do meu feitio enganar alguém que está sendo tão amável comigo.

- Entendo. E agrradeço sua considerración .

- Me desculpa...

- Você nón tem nada do que se desculparr. Quer saber? Eu tenho inveja e ao mesmo tempo dó desse garroto.

- Por quê?

- Sinto inveja porr que ele tem ao lado dele uma pessoa linda, meiga e que não o trrai mesmo quando nón está perto dele. Mas tenho dó porrque pode serr tarde demais quando ele perrceber isso. – disse ele acariciando o meu rosto

- Posso te abraçar? – ele sorriu e disse:

- Claro! Querro que seja minha amiga. – e eu o abracei. Era um abraço tão forte... eu me senti muito segura ali com ele. Que pena eu não gostar dele não é? Mas de qualquer forma não ia dar certo... somos muito diferentes.

- Você está chateado comigo?

- Nón! Nem pense nisso! E eu falo sérrio. Já levei algumas quedas e aprrendi a me recuperrar rapidamãnt delas.

_**Ficamos conversando por mais um tempinho. Aproveitamos pra falar sobre tudo (ou quase). Descobri mais um amigo aqui. Eu pensei que era só uma desculpa o que ele disse de não ter ficado magoado. Engano meu! Nunca ri tanto! Ele era hilário. Estava me contando que era muito desastrado e não tinha sorte alguma.**_

- ... e entón eu saí correndo e gargalhando do meu amigo que tinha caído no meio da rua, até que vi umas pessoas olhando prra mim. Nón deu ótrra: erra mico. Eu estava com mais de meio metrro de papel higiênico grrudado no tenís andãnd pela rua mais famosa de Paris e nem sabia disso.

- Você é impagável! – comentei ainda rindo e secando duas lágrimas.

- Mas nón é de prroposíto. Em túd e qualquer lugarr que eu vá eu acabo passando vérrgonha! – dizendo isso ele estendeu o braço que sem querer bateu com tudo no garçom. A bandeja que ele segurava bateu na nuca de um velhinho (que eu nem sabia que estava ali) que cuspiu a dentadura dentro do fondue. Imediatamente ele se levantou e me arrastou (já tá virando mania) à pista dizendo que iríamos dançar de novo.

- Tá vendo? Eu sou uma desgrraça ambulánt! – mas era uma desgraça tão lindinha...

- Não liga não. Acontece.

- É, acontece semprre.

- Estávamos dançando uma música animadíssima e eu lembrei de perguntar ao Thy (tá vendo? Já sou até íntima!) o horário.

- Són trois et quinze (03:15).

- Mer... , quer dizer, meu Deus! Como passou rápido!

- Quando estamos em boa companhia nón notamos o tempo passar.

- Obrigada. Me ajuda a encontrar a Nick?

- Oui. Ela ainda deve estarr com Olivière. Segurre minha mão senón vai se perrderr.

- Você tem alguma idéia de onde eles possam estar?

- Acho que devem estarr lá forra. Aqui está muito abafadô e barrulhento prra conversarrem .

_**Gastamos em torno de cinco minutos para chegarmos lá fora (em parte porque havia muita gente em pé e em parte porque ainda queríamos ouvir a última música). Nós os encontramos ao lado de uma das pilastras. Thierry (sarrista como ele só) inventou de assustar o amigo dele e se posicionou na pilastra justamente quando ele ia dar um soco nela (acho que estava nervoso), ou seja, mais uma vez Thierry se deu mal.**_

- Bem feito! Quem manda serr intrrometido! - ralhou o tal Olivière com ele.

- Eu só querria te surprreenderr! Que mal há nisso? – argumentou Thierry segurando o nariz inchado.

Prra mim nón há mal nenhum. Agorra, prra você...

- Será que dá pra vocês dois pararem de criancice? – disse a Nick tentando segurar o riso. E os dois olharam pra ela.

- Antes que vocês recomecem preciso fazer uma coisa: Hermione - dizendo isso, ela me puxou pra sua frente – este é Olivière Delacroix , que foi quem nos convidou para a festa.

- Ah! Você é a garrota de hoje à tarde nón? - disse ele apertando minha mão.

- Eu mesma. Parabéns pela festa e pelo aniversário.

- Obrrigado. Nick falou muito de você.

- Coisas boas né?

- Sim, pode ficar trranqüila.

- Nick desculpa interromper a conversa, mas já está na hora de irmos.

- Ih! É verdade. – afirmou Nick consultando o relógio - Se eu não chegar em casa no horário minha mãe me mata!

- Me liga amanhã?

- Ligo sim.

_**Despediram-se com um beijo (no rosto), eu agradeci aos dois pela noite maravilhosa que tive e fomos embora. Ao chegarmos na casa da Nick ela pediu para fazermos silêncio para que os pais dela não acordassem. O que não adiantou em nada porque os pais dela estavam na sala aguardando a nossa chegada.**_

- Nicota? É você?

- Sou eu sim mãe, e não se esqueça: é Nick! – ela disse isso e caminhou até a mãe para cumprimentá-la e fez o mesmo com seu pai.

- Quem é a sua amiga? – perguntou o pai dela

- Esta é a Mione, aquela garota que eu falei hoje de manhã.

- A que também é bruxa?

- Aham.

- Sinta-se em casa querida – disse a mãe dela me abraçando. – é muito bom saber que Nick tem uma amiga bruxa cujos pais são trouxas. A Nicota...

- ...Nick, mãe. É Nick!

- A Nick disse que te encontrou na rua perdida, e que depois de conversarem e descobrirem que ambas eram bruxas, te ajudou a fazer compras aqui não é?

- Isso mesmo.E como retribuição, digo que estou aqui pro que ela precisar. – a Nick sorriu pra mim e eu retribuí.

- Mãe nós vamos dormir. Boa noite pra vocês.

- Pra vocês também garotas.

* * *

- Seus pais são bacanas né? – comentei depois de pôr um pijama emprestado da Nick. 

- São sim. Sempre me apoiam em tudo o que faço. Mas mudando de assunto, como foi a sua noite com o Thy? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade

- Foi legal.

Legal? Não pode ter sido só "legal". Me conta o que aconteceu depois que eu saí.

- Nada de mais. Ele me chamou pra dançar eu aceitei. Depois ele segurou minha cintura e me perguntou se eu o perdoaria...

- Perdoar o quê?

- Foi exatamente o que eu perguntei. Aí ele...

- Ele o que? Fala mulher!

- Ele me beijou. – disse isso sorrindo ao lembrar disso

- Eu sabia, eu sabia! – disse Nick empolgada pulando na cama – E ele beija bem?

- Bem é muito pouco – senti até um calor

- Como era o beijo dele? – ela falou baixinho

- Tinha um gosto muito bom. Era calmo, suave ...– eu disse enquanto brincava com uma mecha de cabelo – mas depois que ele viu que eu não ia rejeitar o beijo ou dar um fora nele, ele aprofundou o beijo de uma maneira que só de lembrar arrepia!

- Que máximo! E depois?

- Infelizmente eu lembrei do Harry e fui obrigada a parar o beijo.

- Poxa que pena! Mas pelo menos você conseguiu se divertir com o cara mais bonito da festa . Tá podendo hein?– disse ela olhando-me com malícia e me cutucando com o cotovelo.

- Se fosse em outra situação eu brigaria com você por ter me deixado lá sozinha com ele, mas a noite foi tão boa que você pode fazer as piadinhas que quiser que eu vou até rir junto.

- Caramba! Tô vendo que a noite foi melhor do que você esperava. E, por mais que o beijo tenha sido curto, ele conseguiu te fazer se sentir ótima.

- É. Acho que é porque ele foi o primeiro a me ver como mulher. E pelo que ele me falou, não foi só a minha aparência que chamou a atenção dele. – comentei sonhadora

- Isso lá é verdade. Que lindo! A minha garotinha já está virando uma mulher!

- Ah cala a boca! – dizendo isso joguei uma almofada em cima dela.

- Ei! Só eu tenho o direito de fazer isso!

_**Ela me retribuiu a almofadada e iniciamos uma guerra de travesseiros. Voavam penas por todos os lados, e como se isso não fosse o bastante, ela pulou em cima de mim e começou a me fazer cócegas. Ai como eu odeio isso! Eu sempre perco nessa luta. Depois de eu ter que dizer que " ela era a pessoa mais bonita, desejada e a melhor bruxa da face da Terra" ela parou as cócegas. Eu só não revidei porque estava cansadérrima para fazê-lo. Ela arrumou cobertas e um travesseiro (como a cama era embutida só precisou disso) e fomos nos deitar. Conversamos por mais um tempinho e caímos no sono. Normalmente eu não sonho quando vou dormir cansada mas dessa vez foi diferente. Principalmente porque não era só um sonho, e sim um flashback:**_

**"**_Aquele era o meu primeiro dia na pré-escola. Eu (como todas as outras crianças de quatro anos) estava chorando com medo da minha mãe me deixar ali e nunca mais voltar para buscar-me. Mas como ela disse que eu ia ganhar doces se me comportasse bem (e eu não era boba de perder a chance de ganhar um chocolate), decidi ficar. Lembro-me até hoje de como era a minha escolinha: paredes amarelas cheias de desenhos, o chão com desenho de uma amarelinha... aquilo me fez perceber que a escola não era tão ruim como eu pensava. Uma da tias me deixou na sala de número 7. Sentei-me na primeira cadeira bem de frente com a mesa da professora. Ela sorriu para nós e pediu que fizéssemos um desenho bem bonito da nossa casa. E eu assim o fiz: desenhei uma casinha branca com uma árvore ao lado. Meu pai estava com uma gravata laranja e mamãe com um vestido florido. Eu, que estava entre os dois, usava um macacão azul. Estava lá alegre pintando o meu desenho quando um garoto bobo derramou tinta roxa nele dizendo que tinha achado-o feio. Eu chorei tanto! Queria mostrar o desenho pra minha mãe. O garoto ainda ria de mim e cantava umas musiquinhas bobas. Eu ia sair correndo, mas ouvi um garoto franzino de óculos grandes e redondos dizer:_

- _Sai daqui ou eu vou chamar a professora! – e não é que deu certo? O menino saiu correndo de volta pro lugar dele. Já o outro ficou ali pra me consolar._

- _Não chora não!_

- _Mas ele estragou o meu desenho! – eu chorava copiosamente. Ele então fez uma coisa que me deixou muito feliz:_

- _Toma aqui o meu desenho. É só você colocar uma saia que o menino vira menina._

- _Brigada!_

- _Eu me chamo Richard. E você?_

- _Hermione. – disse já secando as lágrimas e pintando o desenho novo_

- _Como é?_

- _Hermione._

- _Que nome difícil! – tenho que admitir que pra uma criança dessa idade, Hermione é um nome muito difícil..._

- _Não é não! –... mas naquela hora eu não achava isso._

- _Vô te dá um apelido. Que tal Mio?_

-_Num gostei. É feio._

- _Então vô te chamar de Mia._

- _Credo! Quem mia é gato._

- _Tá aí: vô te chamar de Mia. Você chora que nem gato mesmo... - tudo bem que eu nunca vi gato chorar, mas se foi ele que disse eu não podia fazer nada._

- _Se você vai me chamar de Mia, eu vou te chamar de Richie._

- _Ei! Minha mãe já me chama assim!_

- _Pelo menos não é esquisito que nem Mia..._

- _Mas eu gosto e é assim que vai ficar!"_

_Seis anos mais tarde..._

_"_- _Por que você vai embora? – perguntei quase chorando._

_Depois daquele dia ficamos muito amigos. Minha mãe o adorava e vice-versa. Não saíamos um sem o outro. Estávamos voltando da escola e ele disse que ia me deixar em casa._

- _Eu não sei. Meu padrasto só me disse que a gente vai mudar pra longe... – ele também estava triste. Ainda mais por não saber o motivo da tal mudança._

- _Com quem eu vou ficar quando você se mudar? – algumas lágrimas já estavam caindo_

- _Fica com a Susy. Ela é legal._

- _Mas não é a mesma coisa – gritei e virei as costas pra ele – e você vai me esquecer._

- _Não é verdade! Eu vou te escrever todos os dias._

- _Vai mesmo?_

- _Vou. Mas eu é que acho que você vai me esquecer... Tive uma idéia! – dizendo isso ele tirou a mochila das costas._

- _Espera só eu achar um negócio. – mais uns segundos e... – Achei! – era uma tesoura escolar._

- _Pra quê você quer uma tesoura? – perguntei tentando entender o porquê de uma tesoura ajudar em alguma coisa._

- _Você vai ver. – ele cortou um pedaço de barbante e me deu_

- _Barbante? O que é que eu vou fazer com isso?_

- _Nada ainda – ele puxou uma mecha do cabelo pra cima e a cortou._

- _Você tá louco!_

- _Me dá o barbante. – eu dei e ele amarrou a mecha com o barbante e colocou na minha mão._

- _Por que você fez isso? – eu o olhava com espanto. Na certa a mãe dele ia brigar_

- _Isso é pra você nunca se esquecer de mim._

- _... – eu olhava intensamente a mecha. Tive eu outra idéia. Tirei a tesoura da mão dele e escolhi uma mecha que não faria falta. Eu a cortei e amarrei fazendo um laço num pedaço de fita de cetim cor-de-rosa._

- _A sua mãe vai brigar mais que a minha!_

- _Não tem importância. E é mais fácil você se esquecer de mim do que eu de você._

- _Ele teve a mesma reação que eu quando lhe entreguei a mecha. Nos olhamos novamente e nos abraçamos bem forte._

- _E se a gente nunca mais se ver? Eu não quero isso!_

- _Eu vou voltar! – disse ele com uma firmeza tremenda._

- _É uma promessa? – perguntei olhando nos olhos dele. Ele secou algumas lágrimas com o dorso da mão e disse:_

- _Não. É um juramento."_

* * *

N/A2: Até que enfim a Mione mudou né? Pena que ela não aproveitou com o Thierry... Mas pelo menos uma casquinha ela tirou. Eu decidi colocar a música _I will survive_ porque achei que encaixasse como uma luva pra cena do "pé na bunda" da Mione antiga. Vocês viram como ela era lindinha quando criança? Como eu não tenho mais nada pra dizer, passemos à parte que eu mais gosto: os agradecimentos. 

Gostaria de agradecer à:

**Mari Gracita:** Garota, eu adoro você! Muito obrigada por me alertar sobre o bloqueio das reviews. E, eu fico muito contente em despertar a curiosidade em você. Mas eu acho que a espera valeu a pena né?

**Ca-cazinha:** Oi linda! Muito obrigada por ter dito aquilo de mim. Você é que é demais...

Viu? Você pediu pelo Thy, e aqui está ele!

E, quanto aquela história do Ashton Kutcher, pensa comigo: pra cada leitor existe um Harry Potter diferente, então o "garoto" pode ser do jeito que você quiser!

**Mione03:** Eu é que agradeço por você ter comentado. Eu fiz a Nick baseada numa amiga minha, que é uma amor e fez por mim o mesmo que ela. Tomara que você ache uma assim! E, caso você não tenha recebido o meu e-mail, pode me add no msn sim tá? Te encontro por lá.

PS: Não roa suas unhas. Eu até hoje estou batalhando pra parar de roer as minhas...

**Srta. Granger Potter:** Obrigada pelo elogio, e como você disse que estava esperando pelo cap. 6, aqui está ele. Tomara que tenha gostado...

**Marcela:** Valeu por elogiar a mim e a minha Nick. Continue lendo a fic que ainda vãio surgir muitas surpresas.

**Hermione Seixas:** Que bom que você está gostando da estória! E pra matar a sua curiosidade ( e a de outras pessoas também ) o Harry vai ver a Mione no cap. 8, então agüenta as pontas que tá chegando!

E pra não perder o costume, aí vai um teco do cap. 7:

"_Respirei fundo, ansiosa pelo que enfrentaria não só agora, como no ano inteiro. Pensava em qual seria a reação daqueles que riram de mim. Mas acima de tudo, qual seria a reação de Harry?"_

Beijos e abraços carinhosos para todos que estão lendo a fic (principalmente para os que comentam), e até o próximo capítulo!

_.: Paty Kawaii :._


	7. Hora de ir pra casa

N/A1: Oi pra vocês novamente! Estou atrapalhando o início do capítulo 7 por uma causa justa. É que eu queria dedicar esse capítulo à Ca-cazinha que, a partir de hoje, é a minha beta-reader.

* * *

7. Hora de ir pra casa

**_Mais um dia esplendoroso começara e eu acordei por volta do meio-dia. Abri os olhos e a primeira imagem que me veio em mente foi a do beijo da noite anterior. Aquela festa era o que eu precisava pra levantar a minha auto-estima. Olhei para o lado e vi a Nick ainda a dormir. Era incrível como em apenas três dias eu pudesse me afeiçoar tanto a uma pessoa. Ela virou-se para mim e abriu os olhos ainda piscando por causa da luz._**

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia! – disse ela entre um bocejo – Dormiu bem?

- Muito bem, obrigada. E você?

- Eu tava tão cansada que não dormi, e sim capotei.

- Hum.

- Ainda pensando na noite de ontem? – sorriu

- Sim, foi muito legal. – respondi olhando para o teto com um sorriso de satisfação – mas uma coisa você não me disse ontem...

- O que?

O por quê de você ter sumido.

- Ah, foi porque eu queria deixar vocês sozinhos. E também porque precisava falar com o Liv.

- Liv?

- É. O Olivière.

- Ah.Ele parecia estar bravo quando eu e o Thierry chegamos.

- Ele tá meio triste porque brigou com a namorada. Os pais dela não gostam dele e não deixaram ela ir à festa.

- Coitado!

- É. Vamos levantar?

- Aham. Eu tenho que ir pro hotel. Quero só ver a cara da minha mãe...

- Eu também quero! Deixa eu ir com você?

- Deixo, mas a gente tem que ir logo. Não sei se eles ainda estão em casa, e eu ainda tenho aquele monte de roupas pra arrumar. Larguei tudo em cima da cama e minha mãe detesta bagunça.

**_Enquanto a Nick tomava banho eu arrumava a cama em que dormi (eu disse que ia arrumar a dela também, mas ela disse que ela arrumava depois do banho), colocava o vestido na caixa do presente e os sapatos, brincos e etc. nos seus devidos lugares_**.

- Vai tomar um banho pra tirar esse ar de cansada. Vou te emprestar uma roupa pra você ir e na sua casa você me devolve.

- Onde tem toalha? – perguntei já dentro do banheiro

- Na terceira gaveta de cima pra baixo do armário.

* * *

- Que água quentinha! – exclamei enquanto secava o cabelo

- Essa roupa tá boa? – era um conjunto de jaqueta e saia comprida e rodada _jeans_ com uma blusa de lã rosa-bebê. Para os pés, um _all star_ da mesma cor da blusa e uma meia 3/4 branca.

- Tá ótima.

_**Terminei de me vestir e parti meu cabelo (que eu ainda não acreditava que era meu) ao meio fazendo uma maria-chiquinha. Passei um batom clarinho, peguei minhas coisas e já ia abrir a porta quando vi a Nick olhando com cara de boba pra mim.**_

- Que foi? – olhei pra ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Você tá uma gracinha! – respondeu olhando pra mim com aquela cara que as velhinhas fazem quando querem apertar a bochecha de alguém.

- Brigada, mas vamos logo que eu estou morrendo de fome. – falei tentando disfarçar a vergonha.

- Bom dia meninas! – saudou-nos o pai da Nick

- Bom dia! – dissemos em uníssono.

- Dormiram bem? – perguntou sua mãe passando geleia em uma torrada.

- Muito bem mãe.

- Como foi a festa do Liv? – eu abaixei a cabeça.

-Foi muito divertida. Não é Mione? – perguntou a Nick para mim olhando-me de soslaio. Quase cuspi o café dentro da xícara.

- Fo-foi.- até gaguejei. A Nick ria disfarçadamente achando graça do meu constrangimento.

- Eu já vou indo. Vocês querem carona? – perguntou o pai dela quando terminamos a refeição.

- Queremos sim. Eu vou passar a tarde na casa da Mione hoje tá?

- Você vai chegar tarde hoje filha?

- Não mãe. Como hoje é domingo, não tem nenhum lugar aberto, então eu vou chegar lá pelas 17:00 hrs.

- Muito obrigada pela hospitalidade. – agradeci quando estava saindo.

- Quando quiser, querida, sempre às ordens.

* * *

_**Chegamos às 13:00 no hotel. Muitas pessoas tinham saído pra aproveitar o dia no parque, ou seja, o hotel estava quase vazio. Será que meus pais estavam na conferência?**_

_**Pensando nisso entramos na suíte, e como não ouvimos nenhum barulho, fomos direto para o quarto. A Nick me ajudou a guardar as roupas e ainda me deu umas dicas de como combiná-las. Eu peguei uma blusa de moletom laranja e uma calça preta e devolvi a roupa da Nick. Estávamos conversando sobre nossas escolas e suas semelhanças até que escutamos um barulho de porta se abrindo.**_

- Mione? Cê tá em casa?

- Tô sim mãe. Aqui no quarto. – gritei ansiosa com a opinião de minha mãe

- Minha filha você acredita que o sei pai... – ela abriu a porta e parou de falar.

- Caminhou até mim sem falar uma única palavra, acariciou-me o rosto, segurou-me as mãos e disse:

- Linda! Parece o meu anjinho de seis anos atrás.

- Então você gostou?

- Se eu gostei? Eu amei! – disse ela ao me abraçar. – Eu sabia que você ia conseguir voltar a ser a mesma de antes. –ela olhou pra Nick e disse:

- Você é a responsável por tudo isso não é?

- Acredito que sim – ela respondeu com um meio-sorriso.

- Muito obrigada! Você não sabe como me deixou feliz!

- Não precisa exagerar mãe – não que eu achasse que a Nick não merecia agradecimentos, mas eu já estava ficando sem-graça.

- Você faz idéia do que é ver a criatura que você mais ama não ter confiança em ninguém, viver sempre melancólica, chorando pelos cantos e tentando se esconder de tudo e de todos atrás de uma pessoa que ela nunca foi? – falou minha mãe olhando-me seriamente.

- Não sabia que você se preocupava tanto...

- Como não me preocupar! Você é minha única filha e vê-la daquele jeito sabendo que você já tinha sido uma criança alegre me machuca muito!

- Desculpa por isso.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas. Mas me prometa que de hoje em diante você não vai mais ficar como antes por causa de uma bobagem ok?

- Ok. Então, o que foi que o papai fez? – mudar de assunto era uma coisa que eu adorava fazer

- Ele se recusou a comprar um sorvete par mim dizendo que eu estava ficando gorda e...

- E eu fiquei ali com a Nick escutando as lamúrias da minha mãe até que meu pai chegasse e eles fossem continuar a "conversa" no quarto deles. Aquela tarde foi agradável assim como todas as outras na companhia da Nick. Saímos diversas vezes, visitamos Lyon, compramos mais algumas coisas que achamos necessário e fomos com o Thierry e o Olivière a um parque de diversão.

_Dias depois..._

- Você já vai? – perguntou a Nick um pouco triste. Meus pais me levaram à casa dela para eu me despedir.

- Já. O avião sai daqui uma hora. – ela me abraçou e me desejou uma boa viagem.

- Não esquece de me escrever tá? Seja na escola ou em casa, eu sempre vou te responder.

- Digo o mesmo. Se possível, vou escrever toda semana.

- Eu também. Arrasa com os garotos .

- Vou fazer o que posso. Qualquer novidade eu te escrevo contando os detalhes. Se um dia for pra Inglaterra nas férias me avisa.

- Você também, se aparecer por aqui ou na América me fala.

- Obrigada pelas férias maravilhosas.

- Eu é que agradeço.

**_Nos abraçamos novamente, eu entrei no carro, e ela entrou em sua casa. A viagem foi tranqüila, mas eu deixei Paris com pesar. Mas não era hora de ficar triste. Adormeci no caminho pra casa pensando que dentro de dois dias eu estaria em Hogwarts de novo como monitora-chefe (recebi a carta com a lista de materiais e o distintivo quando estava na casa da Nick) e veria Harry novamente. Como será que ele vai reagir à minha mudança?_**

- Mione, já chegamos. – despertou-me a minha mãe quando chegamos em casa.

- Graças a Merlim. Tô indo pro meu quarto.

_**Subi as escadas correndo, larguei as malas no chão e me joguei em cima da cama. Por mais que eu gostasse da França e sentisse falta da Nick, "não há lugar como o nosso lar". Fechei os meus olhos pronta pra voltar a dormir, virei para o lado e...**_

- Miau... – abri meus olhos de novo e olhei pro dono daquele miado

- Oi Bichento! Senti tanto a sua falta na França! A Naná cuidou bem de você? (Naná era nossa empregada).

**_Ele olhou pra mim e se afastou um pouco._**

- Que foi? Não me reconhece mais? – perguntei sentando de pernas em posição de lótus (ou de índio) na cama. Depois de passar um tempo me observando, ele caminhou com passos sutis até mim e cheirou a minha mão. Fazendo isso ele conseguiu me reconhecer e se aninhou em meu colo passando a lamber a mão que antes cheirava.

- Ah bichento... Quer carinho é?

- Miau... – respondeu virando a barriga pra cima. Eu atendi ao seu pedido, o que causou muitos ronronados por parte dele.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntei quando ele deu um salto da cama. Ele pegou uns papéis que estavam sobre a escrivaninha e trouxe-os para mim.

- Ora, mas o que é isso? – peguei os tais papéis da boca do meu gato. Estavam endereçados a mim, então eu os abri e comecei a lê-los:

_"A Toca, 7 de Agosto_

_Querida Mione,_

_Tudo bem com você? Espero que sim. Talvez você só leia esta carta quando voltar de viagem, porque eu acho que o Píchi não vai conseguir achar você na França._

_As coisas por aqui estão normais, como sempre. E as suas férias como foram? Você conseguiu seguir o meu conselho? Por que se você ainda não o fez, agora é a sua última chance, e foi justamente por isso que eu te escrevi. Eu tenho duas notícias pra te dar. A primeira notícia que eu tenho que te dar não é muito boa, então eu peço que você se sente primeiro._

_Sentou? Então lá vai: lembra daquele dia que a Parvati chamou o Harry pra conversar e ele voltou afobado? – é claro que eu lembro! Era a única coisa em que eu pensava ultimamente –_

_Pois então, ela o chamou pra um canto dentro do vagão e disse que ela estava gostando dele desde o dia que ele a convidou para o baile. Ele começou a gaguejar pra falar que também sentia o mesmo, mas ela o interrompeu e disse que sabia que ele sentia o mesmo por ela, e como ele não tomava iniciativa, ela o chamou pra conversar e o pediu em namoro. Você acredita que o cara de pau aceitou? Ele só balançou a cabeça em sinal de que concordava e ela tascou o beijão nele._

_Ele contou isso pro Rony, que acabou contando pra mim, que agora conto pra você._

_Mas o pior de tudo você não sabe: ela veio passar o final de semana aqui em casa pra poder encontrar com o Harry, e os dois ficaram na maior agarração . Mamãe até tinha ficado feliz com a idéia do Harry ter uma namorada, mas depois do que viu, mudou de idéia. Mas fazer o que, ela não é mãe dele..._

_A segunda notícia é que o Rony também tá namorando. E acredite se quiser, mas é com a Luna. Ele disse que estava afim dela desde o ano passado por causa da ajuda que ela e o Neville deram a ele em Herbologia e viviam trocando bilhetinhos. E nessas férias ele saiu escondido com ela, mas você sabe como os gêmeos são... Seguiram o Rony e pelo que eles disseram, os dois já estavam namorando há um mês. O Jorge acabou espalhando isso pra todo mundo com a ajuda do Fred, e como o Rony não tinha mais saída, afirmou tudo. Desde então ela vem direto aqui em casa._

_Bom, por enquanto é só._

_Eu te desejo boa sorte, e confia em mim, você vai precisar se quiser mesmo ficar com o Harry. Nos vemos em Hogwarts._

_Um abraço,_

_Gina._

_PS: Não responda essa carta. Ultimamente o Rony fiscaliza todas as minhas cartas pra saber se não tem nenhum garoto escrevendo pra mim."_

_**Amassei a carta com fúria como se fosse a cara da Parvati. Eu caminhava tanto de um lado pra outro do quarto tentando achar uma solução pro meu problema que quase abri um buraco no chão**_.

- Mione, o jantar está pronto. – avisou-me a minha mãe apoiada na minha porta. – Por que esse nervoso todo filha?

- Por causa disso aqui – respondi estendendo a carta amassada à ela.

- Tsc tsc. É realmente uma pena que o seu amigo esteja com essa garota. Mas, Mione, você deve aprender que se as coisas não dão certo, é bola pra frente! Não vai adiantar nada você ficar se estressando. Você só vai conseguir ficar feia de novo com isso.

- Pelo amor de Merlim, nem repete isso! – bati na madeira

- Hermione, agora você tem a chance de ser feliz com quem você quiser! Você se esforçou tanto pra mudar e agora fica aí reclamando porque o garoto que você quer não te quer.

- Mas de que adiantou eu ter feito tudo isso pra ele sendo que ele já está com outra? – sentei na cama com uma cara amuada

- Filha, você tem que colocar na cabeça que você não mudou por ele, e sim por você! É como você falou, você mudou e ele já está em outra. Não é só por fora que você tem que mostrar mudança, é por dentro também. Você tem que se amar acima de qualquer outra pessoa entendeu?

- Aham. – era melhor parar com esse assunto.

- Você vem jantar?

- Não. Perdi a fome.

- Então tá. Bom descanso. E vê se faz uma cara melhor. – disse a minha mãe beijando-me a testa.

_**Eu tirei meus sapatos, troquei a roupa de sair por uma mais confortável, deitei-me e me cobri já pronta pra dormir. "**Quer saber? Cansei! Não vou ficar me lamentando por alguém que não me merece. Se ele tivesse que gostar de mim, que gostasse do jeito que eu era e pronto. Mas quando eu voltar pra Hogwarts ele vai se lamentar por ter me perdido. Eu sei que se eu procurar, vou achar alguém que me queira como sou, e aí, tchauzinho Sr. Potter!" **Pensei. Estava fula da vida. Mas também não era pra menos: eu confesso a ele que o amo, ele me dá um fora, eu me arrumo o melhor possível pra ele, dou um fora num cara que estava afim de mim por causa dele, e aí eu chego e fico sabendo que "a outra" só chamou ele pra um canto falando que queria namorar ele, e ele aceita assim fácil-fácil sem ela ter feito esforço algum pra isso.**_

_"Ah, mas ele vai ver! Vou provar pra ele que eu posso sim ser mais que a sabe-tudo!"._

_**Adormeci pouco tempo depois de pensar em inúmeras formas de me vingar dele.**_

_**Mas, pensando bem, não ia adiantar nada eu ficar pensando em me vingar. Senão, eu ia acabar ficando obcecada com isso, e a única prejudicada ia ser esta que vos fala, ou melhor, escreve. Era melhor deixar as coisas fluírem normalmente. Se eu tivesse que ficar com alguém, ia acontecer, e se não acontecesse já, eu ia continuar sendo a mesma Hermione confiante de sempre e esperaria (não sentada, é claro) o cara certo aparecer.**_

_**Dormi toda a tarde um sono tranqüilo, sem sonhos para me entreter. Tentei pensar pelo lado positivo: eu arranjei uma amiga maravilhosa, um garoto que tinha gostado de mim não só pelo que eu era por fora, dancei como nunca, quase tive que tirar os olhos de uns rapazes do chão quando olharam pra mim, tive as melhores férias da minha vida, e acima de tudo: voltei a ser eu mesma.**_

_**Quando amanheceu, acordei muito bem-humorada, tanto que eu estava com vontade de abraçar todo mundo que visse. Era o dia de ir ao Beco Diagonal e comprar o material pra iniciar mais um ano naquela que eu considerava a minha segunda casa, mas com uma diferença: eu mostraria a todos quem era a verdadeira Hermione Granger. Coloquei um vestido arroxeado bem leve (já que estava calor) com uma sandália rasteira daquelas de amarrar, afinal eu ia andar bastante e não estava com a mínima vontade de sentir dor nos pés. Deixei meu cabelo amarrado pra não me atrapalhar e ouvi minha mãe me chamar.**_

- Já está pronta?

- Espera só um pouquinho – disse enquanto passava um gloss cor de goiaba – Pronto! Vamos?

- Sim, temos que nos apressar. O seu pai vai não vai poder nos acompanhar, portanto, vamos de trem.

* * *

**_Fomos até Gringottes (aqueles gnomos continuam mal-educados), trocamos o dinheiro trouxa e começamos a traçar a nossa rota._**

- O que você acha da gente passar na Madame Malkin primeiro? – perguntou mamãe

- Passar lá pra que? Meu uniforme está ótimo!

- Uh, ótimo... Está enorme, isso sim. Não adianta nada você comprar roupas novas e continuar com um uniforme que mais parece um saco de batatas.

- Ah... Também não é assim...

- É assim sim. E vamos logo antes que eu perca a minha paciência. – obedeci prontamente por duas razões: uma porque eu não queria brigar com ela na frente de todo mundo, e outra porque meu uniforme estava gigante mesmo. Mas é claro que eu não ia dar o braço a torcer.

- Olá, Madame Malkin! Como vai a senhora? – cumprimentei a senhora adorável.

- Muito bem menina! Creio que deseja comprar um uniforme novo. Hogwarts não é?

- Exatamente. Só que dessa vez eu quero de um tamanho menor, aquele ficou muito grande.

- Eu bem que avisei, mas você não quis me ouvir...

- Hehe... Mas antes tarde do que nunca!

- Concordo. Você está mais bonita, criança. O que fez? – perguntou enquanto pegava minhas medidas

- Uma viagem magnífica. Foi isso que me ajudou.

- Muito bem feito. Uma viagem sempre nos deixa mais feliz. – disse a senhora enquanto se dirigia para o interior da loja procurar um uniforme pra mim.

_**Enquanto eu e minha mãe esperávamos Madame Malkin voltar com o uniforme, avistei uma senhora gordinha e baixinha de cabelos cor de fogo entrar afobada na loja.**_

- Senhora Weasley! – exclamei para chamar a atenção dela.

- Sim? – dava pra perceber o enorme esforço que ela estava fazendo pra me reconhecer, e vocês não tem noção de como isso é bom. – Desculpe querida, mas eu te conheço?

- Sou eu Senhora Weasley, a Hermione. – pronto, a mulher ficou branca, não pensei que fosse criar tanto choque nela assim, a Gina deve ter contado alguma coisa.

- Hermione? Ah Meu Merlim, como você está linda querida! – ela disse toda emocionada e continuou agora sussurrando. – Sabe, a Gina me contou tudo sobre você e o Harry, e tenho certeza que a partir da hora que ele te ver vai se arrepender até o último fio de cabelo bagunçado de ter escolhido aquela chatinha da Senhorita Patil.

- Ah... Obrigada Senhora Weasley. – respondi morrendo de vergonha. Ah Merlin, eu mato a Gina, mas falando sério, até a Senhora Weasley me apoiando, isso é realmente grande!

- Que nada querida! Bom, tenho que ir agora. Tem tanta gente lá em casa que eu ando toda atrapalhada ultimamente! Eu queria muito que você tivesse passado as férias conosco, mas vejo que a sua viagem para a França lhe fez muito bem.

- Tudo bem, deixemos pras próximas férias, vai que até lá não tem Parvati Oferecida Patil no meio do caminho? – nós três rimos e nos despedimos rapidamente, foi aí que lembrei de uma coisa que poderia arruinar todo o impacto da surpresa.

- Senhora Weasley! – a mulher que estava cruzando a porta me olhou curiosa. – Só, por favor, não conte nada pra ninguém não, nem pra Gina, quero fazer uma surpresa pra eles.

- Pode deixar querida, bico calado. – ela deu uma piscadela e sumiu entre as pessoas no Beco Diagonal.

**_Logo em seguida Madame Malkin veio apressada com o uniforme na mão, eu experimentei e fui fazer os ajustes._**

- Este está bom querida?

- Sim. Mas será que a senhora poderia encurtar a saia uns dois dedos?

- Claro que posso. Boa escolha meu anjo.

- Ah! Agora sim! – exclamei ao me olhar no espelho com o novo uniforme.

- Está muito bom mesmo Mione! – minha mãe também aprovou – Muito melhor do que aqueles trapos que você usava – disse em meu ouvido

- Quanto custa?

- Dez sicles. – paguei a ela, nos despedimos e fomos embora.

- Onde quer ir agora? – perguntou-me mamãe

- Que tal comprarmos as tintas, penas e pergaminhos, já que são mais leves?

- É melhor mesmo pra que a gente não se canse quando estivermos na metade das compras.

* * *

- Mãe olha que cor linda! – apontei um potinho de tinta púrpura.

- Pode levar se quiser.

- Obrigada.

_**Compramos sete tipos de tinta, duas penas e alguns metros de pergaminho. Fomos a Floreios e Borrões e compramos todos os livros que pediram na lista e alguns a mais pra eu ler quando não estivesse fazendo nada.**_

- E então, já decidiu com que roupa vai no trem?

- Não. Mas pra que essa pressa toda? Ainda falta um dia.

- Eu sei, mas quando você chegar lá, tem que estar linda. Como eu queria ver isso! Os garotos que te chatearam vão sentir um tapa na cara quando te virem assim. – comentou minha mãe enquanto tentava ao mesmo tempo segurar um sapo de chocolate e formar um quadrado com as mãos, assim como os diretores de filme fazem quando estão tendo uma idéia para uma cena.

- Mãe! Esse não vai ser o acontecimento do ano, sabia? – já estava me irritando com toda aquela paparicação da minha mãe. Elogios todo mundo gosta, mas isso já estava cansando!

- Pra mim, e principalmente pra você vai ser sim. Quero só ver se o Harry não vai ficar se achando um burro por ter te dispensado. – disse mamãe exibindo um sorriso de vitória e dando uma dentada no doce bruxo.

- Ah mãe... Você não existe, sabia? – dei um beijo no rosto dela e ambas começamos a rir.

**_Chegamos em casa quando era fim de tarde e as luzes da rua começavam a ser acesas. Vocês devem estar me perguntando: "Ué? Mas elas não saíram cedo?". Saímos sim, mas quando você tem que andar pra cima e pra baixo carregando um monte de coisas no meio de Londres, pegar um trem lotado, e ainda por cima, tentando ser discreta, o seu tempo se esgota rapidamente._**

**_Descarregamos todas as compras no meu quarto e descemos para preparar o jantar. Papai chegou umas duas horas depois de nós dizendo, enquanto jantávamos, que tinha lido num jornal francês (pela internet) que a conferência tinha sido um sucesso e que muitas pessoas ligaram para ele para parabenizá-lo e para fazer o mesmo com mamãe. Terminamos nossa refeição, mamãe foi lavar os pratos (já que a Naná só vinha dois dias por semana) e eu fui terminar os deveres de férias (que já tinham sido adiantados enquanto eu estava em Paris). Pensaram que eu tinha me esquecido deles não é? De jeito nenhum! Posso não devorar os livros como fazia antigamente, mas mesmo assim, não posso deixar de ser uma aluna estudiosa. Até porque isso prejudicaria a minha casa (tô falando da Grifinória) e também poderia pesar em qualquer curso que eu desejasse fazer ao terminar Hogwarts. Ainda não me decidi sobre o que fazer, mas quando eu arranjar tempo vou analisar todos os cursos e ver o que mais combina comigo._**

**_Acabei de fazer a minha pesquisa sobre "Os males da poção de envelhecimento/amadurecimento" para o Prof. Snape e fui tomar um banho morno para dormir bem. Tinha que levantar cedo para arrumar minhas coisas no malão e dar uma volta com o Bichento, que estava dormindo em minha cama, pra ele esticar os músculos. Se eu deixar ele como está, vai acabar virando um gato preguiçoso que só acorda pra comer._**

**_Desci, desejei boa noite aos meus pais, fechei a janela, apaguei a luz do corredor e me deitei. A carta da Gina estava temporariamente esquecida num canto qualquer. Achei melhor deixar pra resolver esses problemas depois que regressasse a Hogwarts. Dormi um sono leve, mas que serviu pra repor as energias.

* * *

_**

_**Já eram 10:00 hrs quando arranjei coragem pra sair da cama. Eu sei que disse que ia levantar cedo, mas eu não tive coragem de deixar a minha cama, que estava tão quentinha. Era meu último dia de férias, então decidi fazer tudo o que não poderia fazer na escola. Acordei meu gato mimado que acabou ficando de mau-humor, tomei meu banho e desci pra tomar café. Estava sozinha, pois as férias dos meus pais tinham acabado e eles voltaram a trabalhar hoje. Pus a mesa com o que eu queria comer, abri uma lata de comida para gatos e coloquei numa tigela.**_

- Bichento! Vem comer! – gritei pro folgado. Ele veio saltando os degraus e me achou na cozinha.

- Não gostou é? Então vai ficar sem comer! – ele tinha cheirado a comida e feito uma cara de desdém.

- Você pode até ficar sem comer, mas você vai passear comigo quer você queira ou não!

_**Terminei de tomar meu café, tirei a mesa, varri a cozinha e lavei o que sujei. Subi e escovei os dentes correndo pra depois me trocar e procurar a coleira do Bichento.**_

- Bichento, nem adianta se esconder. Você vai sair já de onde está se não quiser dormir lá fora! – disse enquanto o procurava embaixo do armário. Em poucos segundos ele estava se esfregando no meu pé implorando por piedade.

- Tá bom, mas você vai ter que me obedecer. Lá em Hogwarts não via ter toda essa mordomia não hein?

**_Demos uma volta no quarteirão e comprei um sorvete de casquinha pra tomar. Enquanto voltávamos pra casa, ouvi uns comentários do tipo:_**

- Nossa princesa! Onde é que você estava que eu nunca te vi?

- O seu gato tem telefone?

- Eu não sabia que boneca andava...

- Você tem papai e mamãe ostra? Porque pra terem feito uma pérola como você...

_**E as cantadas piegas continuaram. Eu conhecia os garotos que falaram isso. Eles moravam na minha rua, mas toda vez que me viam ficavam fazendo gozações que me deixavam magoada e me sentindo inútil. As cantadas eram horríveis, mas só de saber que eles foram obrigados a morder a língua quando souberam que era eu que eles estavam cantando, já foi uma ótima sensação.**_

_**Como o Bichento estava mesmo com fome quando chegamos, acabou comendo o que eu tinha posto na tigela. Avisei a ele que estaria no meu quarto arrumando o material e que ele poderia descansar um pouco se quisesse, afinal, nós realmente andamos muito.**_

_**Tirei todas as minhas coisas de escola do armário do quarto e as pus em cima da cama. Tirei também as coisas que tinha comprado ontem do pacote, puxei o malão, que estava embaixo da cama e comecei a organizar minhas coisas. No fundo do malão eu coloquei os livros. Primeiro os mais grossos (que eram didáticos) e depois os mais finos. Em cima pus um estojo de madeira com todas as minhas tintas, dentro de uma caixinha (do tamanho dos estojos de relógio) coloquei minhas penas, e os pergaminhos eu enrolei e encaixei no canto da mala. Separei as roupas que iria levar para passear em Hogsmead, meu uniforme, o chapéu de bruxo e a capa. Por cima das roupas coloquei uma toalha de banho, e por cima desta um pano pra não sujar as roupas e o resto, já que eu colocaria o caldeirão por último. Depois de tê-lo feito, coloquei uma caixinha de jóias com os brincos, pulseira, correntes e etc. que eu havia comprado em Paris e um estojo de maquiagem que Nick tinha me recomendado por ser o melhor da França. Eu não virei uma patricinha, mas não era porque eu ia ficar entocada num castelo que eu ia me descuidar.**_

**_Coloquei uns livros finos que eu tinha deixado para o caso de não ter o que fazer no trem, o distintivo, e uma correntinha que segurava uma coisa muito especial para mim._**

_**Terminada a organização (eram mais ou menos 16:00), só faltava escolher a roupa que iria que tudo estaria pronto. Mas como eu poderia deixar isso pra mais tarde, fui assistir TV. Nunca fui fã de televisão, mas como eu não teria esse privilégio em Hogwarts, achei melhor aproveitar. Assisti a reprise de uma premiação que tinha acontecido enquanto eu estava na França, e desliguei a TV e liguei o rádio pra ouvir os cds novos que tinha comprado. Passei a tarde inteira dançando (adoro fazer isso quando não tem ninguém em casa!) e quando o pique acabou, tirei um cochilo até meus pais chegarem. **_

- Ahn? Que horas são? – perguntei à minha mãe esfregando os olhos.

- Já são 20:25. Arrumou a mala?

- Aham. Só falta agora escolher a roupa de amanhã. – disse em meio a um bocejo

- O jantar está pronto. Você não pode dormir de estômago vazio.

- Vai na frente que eu vou lavar o rosto e daqui a pouco eu tô lá – disse ao me levantar.

- Obrigada pelo jantar. – agradeci e subi pro meu quarto.

- Hermione nós vamos chegar um pouco atrasados amanhã porque eu e seu pai vamos dar uma passadinha no escritório pra conversar com o arquiteto. – eles estavam reformando o consultório porque tinham contratado mais dentistas e estavam faltando salas.

- Contanto que dê tempo de pegar o trem...

- Vai dar sim. É só o tempo de decidirmos o que será feito primeiro que vamos embora.

- Então tá. Mas vê lá hein? Não posso perder esse trem de jeito nenhum!

_**Escovei os dentes e coloquei uma roupa bem larga pra dormir. Estava deitada há mais de três horas, porém meus olhos não queriam se fechar. Que raiva que me dá quando eu quero dormir mas não posso fazê-lo por estar ansiosa! Desci pra tomar um copo d'água e fiquei assistindo um filme na sala pra ver se pegava no sono, o que acabou funcionando. Dormi ali mesmo no sofá, porque se eu saísse dali ia perder o sono de novo.

* * *

Acordei com o sol entrando pela janela e refletindo no meu rosto. Olhei no relógio da mesinha do telefone. 8:30 hrs marcavam o relógio. Eu tinha colocado o relógio pra despertar mais cedo, mas como eu dormi na sala, não consegui escutar. Corri pro quarto dos meus pais para acordá-los (o que foi uma tarefa difícil) e tomei meu banho. "Onde está o secador quando a gente precisa dele!" pensei. Achei o bendito secador, quase levei um choque por ligar na tomada que estava com mau contato e só não chutei o meu gato para acordá-lo porque o fio não alcançaria a cama.**_

- Bichento seu miserável! Acorda! – mas que gato que eu fui arrumar...

- Hermioneee! Vem tomar café! – gritou a minha mãe da cozinha

- Não dá! Tenho que me arrumar! – respondi ainda secando o cabelo.

- Que porcaria! Só eu mesma pra escolher a roupa na última hora! – falei comigo ao jogar um monte de roupa em cima da cama.

- Que foi Bichento? Nem adianta fazer essa cara... – disse a ele que fazia cara feia porque eu tinha jogado as roupas em cima dele. – Eu te avisei pra levantar.

- Vou com essa aqui! – disse ao finalmente escolher o que vestiria. Era uma minissaia _jeans_ com uma bata verde escuro meio transparente da cintura pra baixo. Calcei um sapato scarpin preto e deixei os cabelos soltos. Passei uma sombra com vários tons de verde o mais discreto possível, pois ainda era dia, um lápis de olho preto, um blush suave e um gloss cor de boca. Coloquei um brinco pequeno de cor verde que combinava com a gargantilha, que era ornamentada com pedras também verdes e detalhes em prata.

- Estou pronta! – disse sorrindo para o espelho.

- Hermione Jane Granger, ou você desce agora, ou fica aí e repete de ano! – gritou a minha mãe impaciente.

- Já vou! Calma mãe.

- Calma o caramba! Você é quem vai se atrasar.

- E então, a espera valeu a pena? – disse parando na frente dela

- Valeu sim. Agora entra no carro. – disse mamãe apressada.

- Até que enfim filha! – meu pai também sabia ser chato quando não precisava...

- Bom dia pra você também pai.

- Robert, só podemos demorar cinco minutos.

- Eu sei disso. Você já disse isso três vezes Emily.

_**Mas infelizmente o alerta não funcionou. Eles demoraram vinte minutos lá e só tínhamos quinze minutos pra chegar na estação. A sorte é que meu pai conhecia uns atalhos e era amigo de uns guardas que nos ajudaram a chegar lá mais rápido. Peguei o malão das mãos do meu pai e a gaiola do Bichento do banco de trás do carro, me despedi rapidamente dos meus pais e saí correndo pra plataforma 9 e ½ (ainda bem que eu tinha me acostumado a andar de salto em Paris, senão a essa hora eu já estaria com a cara no chão). Atravessei a barreira, e tive que empurrar umas pessoas pra entrar no trem, mas felizmente deu tempo de embarcar. Passei correndo entre uns garotos que tentavam descobrir se eu era uma garota nova ou então uma que eles ainda não tinham visto, e comecei a procurar o vagão dos meus amigos. **_

_**Achei melhor colocar o Bichento no vagão dos animais primeiro, pra ficar mais sossegada. Coloquei a gaiola do meu gato (que estava dormindo outra vez) e parei por um tempo. **_

_**Respirei fundo, ansiosa pelo que enfrentaria não só agora, como no ano inteiro. Pensava em qual seria a reação daqueles que riam de mim. Mas acima de tudo, qual seria a reação de Harry?

* * *

**_

N/A2: Eba! Mais um capítulo no ar! Agora é sério gente, gostaria de agradecer a todas vocês que têm demonstrado interesse pela minha fic que eu estou fazendo com muito carinho pra vocês. Mas eu peço que vocês se comuniquem comigo para me dar alguma sugestão ou até mesmo pra falar besteira comigo, o que eu topo prontamente. Acho que vocês já sabem como me encontrar né? Então, se acharem necessário, me procurem porque eu vou estar sempre às ordens. Afinal, essa fic é feita por mim (agora com a ajuda da Cacá), mas eu faço pra vocês que têm sido receptivos para este que é o meu primeiro trabalho. E agora, farei agradecimentos individuais a cada uma que me mandou comentários, seja por e-mail ou por review.

**Ca-cazinha:** Muito obrigada guria! Você não sabe o quanto está me ajudando com suas ótimas sugestões. E obrigada também por deixar review. Infelizmente vai ser só um beijo da Mione com o Thy, mas eles vão continuar a se corresponder. Nos vemos no msn.

**Mari Gracita: **Oi querida! Muito obrigada pelo apoio que vicê tem me dado nessa fic, e mais uma vez obrigada pela review.

**Mione03:** Fiquei muito feliz com o que você disse na review. Espero que tenha aproveitado ao máximo a viagem. Infelizmente eu não vou poder deixar a Mione junto com os novos amigos, mas prometo que eles manterão contato.

**Ana Carolina:** Hehe... de vc eu num posso falar bem né miguxa? Brigada por estar lendo a minha fic. Nos vemos no curso.

**Camila Lemes: **Obrigada por ter mandado o e-mail elogiando a fic. Agora você pode deixar suas reviews aqui se quiser. Um grande abraço pra ti!

**Jéssy: **Oi querida! Obrigadíssima por elogiar a fic. Tomara que esteja gostando mesmo... Mas eu vou te adicionar no msn porque preciso conversar particularmente com você. Espero que não se importe. Um beijo especial pra você.

**E eis mais outro tiquito do cap. 8:**

... Estou muito feliz por você. Tenho certeza que agora conseguirá um bom namorado, assim como o **meu** Harry. – ela falou o meu com um tom possessivo, mesmo parecendo doce comigo. Talvez ela soubesse do meu interesse pelo Harry...

Ela vai sim Parvati. Pode deixar. Mas eu acho que o Harry pode responder por si só. – disse Gina com um sorriso sarcástico. – Não é Harry? – ela olhou pra ele que olhou pra mim. – então o que achou?"

Isso vocês só vão saber quando eu postar o próximo cap., e eu só o farei se receber um número considerável de reviews, então amigas, gastem os seus dedinhos escrevendo o que acharam.

Beijos para todos!

_.: Paty Selenita :._


	8. Retorno à Hogwarts

8. Retorno a Hogwarts

_**Quando criei coragem e achei que estava pronta saí do vagão dos animais e topei com uma pessoa.**_

- Desculpe. Eu não vi você.

- Não a culpa foi minha... – qual não foi a minha surpresa ao perceber que a pessoa com quem topei era Gina. – É que eu vim procurar uma amiga minha. Tinha certeza que ela estaria aqui, mas acho que me enganei. – ela disse isso enquanto virava as costas pra ir embora.

- Se você me disser como é essa sua miga, quem sabe eu não posso te ajudar? – ofereci achando graça por ela não me reconhecer.

- Ah, ela é mais ou menos da sua altura, tem cabelos bem fartos, olhos castanhos e usa um uniforme um tamanho maior que o dela. Você a viu por aí? – ela tinha olhos suplicantes.

- Não a vi não. E se eu fosse você não procuraria mais, porque você nunca mais vai vê-la... – tentei manter o meu disfarce. Vi o rosto de Gina ficar vermelho e ela me olhar com cara de brava.

- Se não quer ajudar não ajude, mas também não fique falando besteiras! – ela virava novamente as costas para mim e já estava abrindo a porta quando eu puxei o seu braço.

- O que foi agora? Vai ficar me enchendo o saco é! – ela olhava pra mim como se fosse apertar o meu pescoço.

- A garota que você procura pediu pra te dizer que não volta mais, mas ela disse que tinha me mandado pra resolver os problemas dela. – disse estendendo o meu malão (que tinha as minhas iniciais) pra que ela pudesse perceber quem eu era.

- Como foi que você pegou este malão? – perguntou já com a varinha em punho. _"Estou vendo que ela é mais lerda do que pensei..." – _Diga agora ou eu...

- Você o quê? Vai me acertar com um feitiço pra bicho-papão?

- Gina! Foi você mesma que disse que eu deveria mudar, e agora fica aí me olhando com cara de quem nunca me viu. Francamente... – talvez falando assim a ficha dela caísse.

_**Ela chegou perto de mim e olhou nos meus olhos**_

- Mione? É você mesma?

- É claro que sou eu sua boba! Anda, me dá um abraço que eu tô morrendo de saudade!

- Mione! – ela me abraçou tão apertado que eu tive que pedir pra ela soltar. – Deixa eu olhar pra você. Merlim! O que foi que você fez! Tá demais amiga! – ela me rodeava pra ver de todos os ângulos.

- Ah, eu só segui o seu conselho.

- Isso eu já vi. Mas como você fez? – ela ainda me olhava encantada.

- Conheci uma bruxa na França que foi a responsável por isso. Você não faz idéia de como ela me ajudou. – disse lembrando da Nick.

- Não faço mesmo! Mas depois você me conta isso. Ah, mas eu só quero ver a cara do Harry quando te vir assim! – disse Gina gargalhando

- Não sei se vai adiantar muita coisa... Eu li a carta que você me mandou.

- Podia não adiantar antes, mas que o Harry vai pensar duas vezes em continuar com a Parvati, ah vai.

- E ela como está?

- Você não vai acreditar. Ela tá um doce! Chega até a enjoar de tão meiga que está. Eu acho que é só pra impressionar o Harry. Mas chega de falar daquela mocréia. Vem comigo que eu te levo pro vagão.

- Mas o que é que eu vou falar com eles!

- Não fala nada. Deixa que eles falem.

_**Ela foi me arrastando (vou começar a cobrar todo mundo que me arrastar) e pedindo licença pra todo mundo que queria falar comigo. Era só o que faltava, ter um monte de gente pegando no meu pé... Mas eu vou acabar com isso já já.**_

- É aqui que a gente tá. – disse a Gina segurando a maçaneta.

- Espera!

- Ué? Esperar por quê?

- Eu tô nervosa Gina!

-Então se acalma! Mione você está linda, eu já disse! Nada vai dar errado.

- Tá, mas vamos logo antes que eu me arrependa. – ela abriu a porta e eu senti a minha barriga virar um freezer de tão gelada que estava. Ouvi todo mundo rindo e a Gina dizer:

- Gente, eu achei a Mione.

- Então onde é que ela tá? – perguntou a Luna.

- Ela tá aqui. – ela virou pra mim e disse:

E - ntra Mione.

_**Pela segunda vez naquele dia, eu respirei fundo e dei um passo a frente. Todo mundo olhou pra mim e a conversa acabou. Acho que estavam esperando que eu falasse alguma coisa, então eu falei a primeira coisa que me veio em mente:**_

- O-oi gente... – dei um sorriso tímido ao dizer isso. Como é ruim você estar com vergonha e ter todo mundo olhando pra você sem falar nada...

- Gente fala alguma coisa! – disse a Gina querendo saber o que todos, particularmente Harry, estavam pensando.

- Hermione o que foi que você fez? – perguntou a Luna que tinha se levantado pra me ver mais de perto com aqueles olhos exageradamente esbugalhados.

- Já me perguntaram isso hoje. – disse sorrindo pra ela.

- Hermione meus parabéns, eu sabia que você voltaria ao seu normal. – disse num sussurro. Não estranhei ouvir isso. Eu sabia que a Luna tinha um quê de paranormal.

- Obrigada.

- Caraca! A Luna que me desculpe, mas Mione você tá muito gata! – disse o Rony com cara de besta.

- Eu desculpo sim. Mas só porque é a Hermione. Nem pense em ficar chamando qualquer uma de gata hein?

- Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você. – disse ele muito vermelho. Ainda não tinha perdido a timidez.

- A-ram – a Gina pigarreou – e então, o que você achou Harry?

- Pode deixar que eu respondo por ele...

- Ah... Oi Parvati. Eu não tinha notado você... – disse sorrindo amarelo.

- Eu sei que não querida. Mas deixe-me abraçá-la. Estou muito feliz por você. Tenho certeza que agora conseguirá um bom namorado, assim como o **meu** Harry. – ela falou o meu com um tom possessivo, mesmo parecendo doce comigo. Talvez ela soubesse do meu interesse pelo Harry...

- Ela vai sim Parvati. Pode deixar. Mas eu acho que o Harry pode responder por si só. – disse Gina com um sorriso sarcástico. – Não é Harry? – ela olhou pra ele que olhou pra mim.

- Anh? – ele parecia não estar prestando atenção na conversa. Não tirava os olhos de mim, mesmo com a cara de raiva que a Parvati fazia pra ele.

- Eu perguntei o que você achou da Mione?

- Ah, ela tá... Muito bonita – ele disse olhando de esguelha pra mim com as bochechas vermelhas. Mas se eu bem conheço o Harry (e isso eu tenho certeza) ele adorou! O primeiro sinal que ele dá quando acha uma garota bonita é ficar tímido e corado. Sei bem disso por causa da Cho e também por causa das vezes que a Parvati falava com ele no ano passado.

- Obrigada gente... – bingo! Consegui o que queria. Ele pode até continuar com a Parvati depois disso, mas eu tenho certeza que eu pelo menos o perturbei com a minha mudança. – Então, como foram as férias de vocês?

- Foram ótimas, não é Ronald? – perguntou a Luna ao seu namorado.

- Sim. Perfeitas. – ele respondeu mesmo com vergonha.

- Mas não melhores que as nossas. Passamos só um final de semana juntos, mas foram as melhores férias de nossas vidas, não é Harry? – perguntou Parvati dando um beijo no alto da cabeça de Harry enquanto olhava pra Gina com um olhar gentil.

- É. Foram... – respondeu ainda olhando pra mim.

- E as suas Mione? – perguntou Gina louca pra saber das novidades. – Devem ter sido melhores do que você esperava não é?

- Está absolutamente certa. Conheci pessoas maravilhosas lá na França – respondi colocando o meu malão em baixo do banco. Seria mais fácil para tirar o uniforme.

- Mione o que é isso no seu bolso? – perguntou a Gina ao ver um pedaço de pergaminho escapar.

- Não é nada! – respondi tentando esconder o papel. Ainda não tinha lido, mas sabia que era uma carta do Thierry.

- Mione o Bichento tá lá fora correndo atrás do Trevo!

- Cadê! – e a mentirosa pegou o papel. Ela sempre conseguia me enganar! - Ah sua farsante me devolve isso!

- Só depois que eu ler. Hum... Thierry Von Pérre. Tem francês na parada! Luna segura ela!

- Ela não vai participar dessas suas brincadeirinhas Gina! – respondi tentando alcançar a carta com o máximo de decência possível por causa da saia.

- Mas dessa vez eu faço questão de participar!

-Luna!

- E eu também vou ajudar. – disse o Rony morrendo de curiosidade.

- Vocês adoram um mexerico né? – respondi me chacoalhando pra sair dos braços dos dois.

- Harry! Faz alguma coisa! – pedi por ajuda pra única pessoa que estaria do meu lado

- Não mesmo. Quero saber quem é esse tal Thierry. – falou o Harry bufando de ciúmes. Fiquei tão sem reação que nem percebi que Gina tinha começado a ler a carta.

- "_Querida Hermione"_

- Gina por favor! – supliquei uma última vez

- "_... Fiquei muito triste quando a Nick..."_ Quem é Nick? – ela perguntou parando de ler e me olhando com dúvida.

- Só te respondo se me devolver a carta! – ah chantagem... Que palavra bonita!

- Nah. Um dia você acaba me contando. Continuando: _"... Fiquei muito triste quando a Nick me falou que você tinha ido embora. Por que você não me disse que ia voltar para o seu país? Mas não tem problema, eu não ligo"._– pelo menos ele sabia escrever em inglês, por que falar... – "_Eu pedi o seu endereço pra Nick pra dizer o que eu não tive coragem antes. Lembra daquele dia na festa que eu te beijei?"_ – e como não lembrar?

- Olha a Mione! Tá podendo hein! – disse o Rony tirando uma com a minha cara

- Cala a boca Rony! - ralhou Gina – _"Desde aquele dia eu não paro de pensar em você. Não consigo mais sair de casa porque em todos os lugares que vou me lembram você. Eu sei que já conversamos a respeito, mas quando nós quatro nos encontramos no parque, o que eu senti por você voltou à tona. Não estou escrevendo isso pra te deixar triste por não me corresponder. Escrevo porque essa foi a forma que eu encontrei pra dizer que você, nesse pouco tempo em que passamos juntos, se tornou muito especial pra mim. E como já lhe disse na festa, quero a sua amizade e nada mais. Antes de você, toda garota com quem eu ficava era só mais uma, mas depois de você, todas passarão a ser únicas na minha vida. Cada uma com o seu valor. Muito obrigado por aparecer em meu caminho. De quem te adora, Thierry."_

- Ah, que romântico! – disse Luna ao me soltar

- E tem até foto! – disse Gina tirando a foto do envelope. Tínhamos tirado aquela foto no parque. Nela, o Thierry abraçava meus ombros e me dava um beijo no rosto, e eu estava segurando um algodão doce. – Nossa! Que gato!

- Um pouco de privacidade faz bem sabiam? – disse ajeitando minhas roupas e pegando a carta de volta.

- Se Gina não lesse você não ia nos contar... – disse Parvati. – e nós não ficaríamos tão felizes. Não acha amor?

- Eu achei esse talzinho muito abusado isso sim! – disse Harry olhando pra janela com cara de quem comeu e não gostou.

- Abusado por quê? Posso saber? – vocês não pensaram que eu ia perder a oportunidade de jogar isso na cara dele pra saber o que ele diria né? Ele me olhou por um instante com cara de mágoa e voltou a fitar a janela.

- Ora, porque... Porque ele é abusado e pronto! E chega desse assunto.

- Boa idéia. Não viemos aqui pra falar só de mim. – eles retomaram o assunto de antes de eu chegar, mas eu não estava nem aí. Só conseguia sorrir com as palavras de Harry. Aquilo significava que ao menos ciúmes ele sentia de mim. Subitamente uma lembrança me fez acordar.

- Nossa! Já estava esquecendo. Eu vou ter que sair por uns instantes, mas eu já volto.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Rony. O Harry nem olhava direito pra mim. Mas eu não estava nem um pouco chateada com isso.

- É que eu fui promovida a monitora-chefe nas férias. E na carta constava que eu deveria me encontrar com o meu companheiro de cargo no vagão cinco, pra nos conhecermos melhor e discutirmos o método de patrulhas noturnas que vamos usar. Dependendo de quem for, eu voltarei mais depressa.

- Saí do vagão de meus amigos (e da intrusa) e me pus a procurar o vagão dos monitores-chefe (que não era o mesmo que o dos monitores das quatro casas). Eu parei em frente ao vagão e bati na porta do mesmo.

- Quem é? – disse uma voz abafada

- A monitora-chefe. – respondi

- Entre! – eu empurrei a maçaneta e abri a porta. Ao fechá-la ouvi:

- Minha nossa! O que temos aqui!

- Ah não! – recostei minha cabeça na parede ao reconhecer aquela voz – O Malfoy não...

- O que disse?

- Nada.

- Então você é a minha parceira... Gosto do que vejo – ele disse me olhando de cima a baixo.

- Que tal discutirmos sobre as patrulhas que faremos? – perguntei interessada em acabar logo com aquilo.

- Se bem me lembro, a carta dizia que nós deveríamos nos conhecer melhor. Por que não se senta ao meu lado? – disse alisando o lado do sofá onde queria que eu sentasse.

- Não obrigada. Estou melhor em pé.

- Então – disse ele desconcertado por eu não ter aceitado a sua oferta – você é a monitora-chefe?

- É o que parece... – que pergunta idiota! Como as pessoas mudam quando você tem um rostinho bonito...

- Quero que saiba que é um imenso prazer trabalhar com você. – olhou para mim com um olhar 43 achando que ia funcionar. Coitado!

- Pena que eu não posso dizer o mesmo... Já que você não quer discutir o necessário, vou embora. – já tinha alcançado a porta quando ele disse:

- Espera! Você nem me disse o seu nome! – eu sorri satisfeita com o que ele disse. Nada me faria mais feliz (bem, talvez só ser a namorada do Harry) do que responder isso. Fiz a cara mais sensual que conhecia, me virei segurando a porta e sibilei:

- Granger... – e saí vagão a fora gargalhando da cara de paspalho que ele fez. O idiota ficou tão pasmo que a boca chegava a tremer. Que sensação divina! Se eu soubesse que isso era tão bom, já tinha mudado antes.

_**Voltei pro meu vagão, onde encontrei todos uniformizados e peguei minhas vestes. Dentro de quinze minutos chegaríamos em Hogwarts e um ano totalmente diferente dos demais (pelo menos é o que eu espero) começaria.**_

_**Após ter me trocado e colocado o distintivo, reentrei no vagão e avisei a todos que tínhamos chegado.

* * *

**_

- Até uniforme novo você comprou! Vê lá se não vai ficar metida. – disse Gina brincalhona. Já estávamos dentro dos coches.

- Gostou?

- E muito. Agora sim você está com cara de gente. Aquele uniforme que você usava te deixava gorda.

- Pra mim era normal. Eu nem ligava pra isso. Mas mudando de assunto, você viu a cara que a Parvati fez quando você deu aquela resposta pra ela!

- Não. Eu tava mais interessada na cara que o Harry fazia ao olhar pra você. – disse piscando o olho.

- É...? Eu nem notei... – que mentira deslavada! Mas eu queria ouvir o que ela achava.

- Nem vem com suas mentiras furadas. Você quer é fazer doce pra eu te elogiar. Pensa que eu nasci ontem?

- Não é não. Na verdade eu quero ouvir a sua opinião sobre a reação dele.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Pela cara que ele fez, eu posso jurar que há essas horas ele se arrependeu de ter escolhido a Parvati. Ele te devorava com os olhos! Ele pensa que a gente não percebeu, mas tava estampado na cara dele que ele não acreditava que aquela Hermione que vivia atrás de livros se transformou num mulherão.

- Será que ele achou isso mesmo? - perguntei e mordi os lábios ansiosa

- Juro pela minha varinha.

- Aiai... Eu tô tão feliz.

- Imagino... E então, você não falou quem é o monitor-chefe. – ela perguntou olhando pra suas unhas

- Uma pessoa chata, desagradável e que acha que tem o rei na barriga.

- O Malfoy! - disse expressão indignação

- Quem mais possui todas essas qualidades?

- Hum, acho que ninguém.

- É, e sobrou pra eu ter que aturá-lo...

- Mas o que deu na cabeça do Dumbledore pra fazer isso?

- Eu não tenho idéia.

- E então, vai sair com alguém esse ano? Sim porque, convites não hão de faltar!

- Se surgir alguém, quem sabe? – e dei de ombros.

_**Nós descemos do coche (o que nos dava uma sensação ruim, por não vermos os testrálios) e eu fui juntamente com o chato do Malfoy organizar a entrada dos alunos no salão principal.**_

_**Todos nós entramos e nos sentamos prontos para a seleção dos primeiranistas. Para minha tristeza Parvati sentou-se do meu lado com Harry e os dois só faltavam se agarrar na frente dos professores. O que mais irritava eram as brincadeirinhas insuportáveis de namorados que os dois faziam. Sabe aquelas frases do tipo:** "O meu Momô tá cansadinho tá? Tá com fome tá?"._ **_E outras piores que deprimem todos que estão assistindo?_**

_**Pois é. Era assim que os dois conversavam. A cerimônia de seleção já estava acabando, e eu estava tão entediada que não conseguia desviar os olhos do prato vazio. A cada sorriso que o Harry dava a ela eu ficava com vontade de sumir. Eu começava a achar que ela tinha sentado ali só pra me provocar, e o pior é que ela estava conseguindo.**_

_**Enquanto eu brincava com o garfo ouvi umas garotas cochicharem.**_

- Nossa! Você viu que gato?

- Merlim, esse cara é bonito demais!

- Será que ele vai gostar do meu cabelo? – só que o que eu não tinha notado é que todas as garotas do salão diziam coisas parecidas.

- Silêncio! – ordenou a Profª. McGonagall – Esse ano temos um aluno novo que veio transferido da Romênia... – eu estava tão desinteressada que nem ouvi o resto. A minha vontade era ir embora dali, mas como eu era monitora-chefe e teria que levar os alunos do primeiro ano pra sala comunal, não podia nem cogitar essa hipótese.

- Mione do céu, esse cara não te deixa com falta de ar? – perguntou Gina que estava do meu outro lado se abanando.

- Desculpe, não ouvi o que você disse.

- Eu disse que... Hermione não vá me dizer que você não viu o deus grego que entrou aqui. – disse com uma voz autoritária.

- Não estou muito interessada...

- Por Merlim, Mione! O cara é tudo! E você ainda tem a coragem de dizer que não tá interessada... – falou me olhando como se não acreditasse no que eu dizia.

- Gina, eu não estou com a mínima vontade de olhar pra nada. Se eu pudesse, já teria ido embora desse jantar... – comentei olhando pra ela.

- Ah, dá só uma espiadinha vai! – pediu com as mãos juntas em sinal de prece

- Se eu olhar, promete que você vai parar de me encher? – pedi impondo uma condição

- Com toda certeza! – disse ao beijar os dois dedos indicadores que estavam em forma de cruz.

- Então eu olho. – ela sempre me vencia pelo cansaço...

- Se segura pra não cair

_**E eu ergui a cabeça pra olhar o garoto. Confesso que quando eu o vi, meu queixo quase bateu na mesa.**_

_**Ele tinha um cabelo loiro muito liso e bonito até a nuca, seu rosto era branco (mas não transparente) e sem uma espinha pra contar história, a boca era carnuda e ele tinha dentes bem enfileirados e brilhantes que exibia num sorriso. Baixei minha vista e constatei que mesmo por baixo do uniforme dava pra notar que ele era forte (mas não em demasia) e tinha o corpo muito bem definido. Eu olhei pra cima novamente, mas dessa vez mirei os seus olhos. Eram de um azul profundo e revelavam grande alegria por estar aqui.**_

- Esses olhos... – sussurrei

- O que tem os olhos dele? - perguntou Gina com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto

- Eu não sei... Mas me sinto diferente ao olhar pra eles...

- Diferente como?

- Sinto-me segura, em paz. Sinto como se o conhecesse... Tsc, eu tô falando besteira. – chacoalhei a cabeça pra tirar aquela idéia maluca de lá.

- Nesse momento ele se sentou na banqueta e a Profª. colocou o Chapéu Seletor na cabeça dele. Mal o encaixou e ele gritou:

- Grifinória! – as garotas começaram a gritar e os garotos, a bufar. Algumas mais exageradas até desmaiaram. Ele olhava com divertimento pra tudo isso. Foi passando seus olhos por toda a mesa, e, não sei porque, parou-os em mim. O sorriso, que até agora mantinha, desapareceu, e ele não desviava os olhos de mim.

- Mione ele tá olhando pra você – disse num cochicho

- Está mesmo. Ele deve ter notado que eu não parava de olhar pra ele, e tá me dando um "semancol".

- Não, não é isso. Ele parece estar surpreso por te ver. Você o conhece de algum lugar?

- De nenhum, por isso é tão estranho.

- Hermione, por acaso você conhece esse cara? – perguntou Harry impaciente.

- Acabei de dizer pra Gina que não. – respondi no mesmo tom. Era o primeiro dia em Hogwarts e eu já estava enjoada dele e da Parvati. – Por quê?

- Porque esse chato já tá incomodando olhando pra cá.

- Então vá falar com ele pra parar! Se não gosta, o problema é seu. – e dei minhas costas a ele.

- Mione...

- Que é agora Gina? – perguntei ainda de cara fechada.

- Ele tá vindo pra cá!

- Hein! – olhei pra frente e vi que o que Gina falava era verdade. Ele já estava bem perto, mas...

- Iuhuu! Lindão, senta aqui! – ele foi se sentar lá com as garotas que o chamavam.

- Está na cara que ele é só mais um mauricinho – eu disse enquanto me servia do jantar.

- Por que você diz isso? – perguntou Parvati.

- Foi só aquelas garotas oferecidas o chamarem que ele foi correndo pra lá – disse Gina me apoiando

- Ué, mas o que é que isso tem de mal? – perguntou Rony querendo estar no lugar no metido mesmo namorando a Luna

- Rony, você já ouviu o ditado que diz: "diga-me com quem tu andas e te direi quem és?" – perguntei olhando pra ele.

- Já, porquê?

- Porque se ele já foi se juntar com as galinhas da grifinória, quer dizer que boa coisa ele não é.

- Vocês estão julgando-o sem o conhecer. – disse Neville que estava ouvindo a conversa.

- Pode até ser, mas eu não estou com vontade de gastar meu tempo falando do... Qual é mesmo o nome dele? – perguntei porque estava distraída quando falaram.

- O nome a Prof. ª não disse, mas o sobrenome é Breindesfeld.

- Então, continuando o raciocínio, eu não vou perder meu tempo falando do Breindesfeld. E, por falar nisso, que nomezinho esquisito né?

_**Terminamos o jantar, que poderia ter sido melhor sem a agarração dos mais novos pombinhos, e eu, depois de me despedir dos meus amigos, fui cumprir minhas obrigações.**_

- Primeiranistas da Grifinória, sigam-me! – gritei para as crianças que estavam desnorteadas. O Breind (vou chamá-lo assim porque o nome é muito comprido) levantou-se e veio me seguir.

- Por favor, será que poderia me mostrar o caminho para a Grifinória Srta...

- Granger. Hermione Granger. Infelizmente, não vou poder ajudá-lo, pois preciso mostrar a escola às crianças. Mas as suas amiguinhas estão aí atrás, por que não pede a elas que o levem? – perguntei com um sorriso sarcástico. Eu realmente não tinha ido com a cara dele.

_**Saí antes que ele pudesse me responder e com os novos grifinórios a me seguir.**_

**_Mostrei às crianças todos os lugares da escola que eles poderiam entrar, expliquei o porquê da Floresta Proibida ser proibida, e lhes apontei quais os lugares que não era permitida a entrada_**.

- Os horários de aula virão amanhã por correio coruja. E tomem muito cuidado com as escadas, pois elas se movem, e podem levá-los a outros lugares que não sejam as salas de aula. – chegamos em frente ao quadro da Mulher Gorda e ela nos perguntou a nova senha.

- Casquinha de Siri! – disse num tom alto o bastante para as crianças ouvirem. Quando elas entraram no salão comunal, fizeram a mesma cara de admiração que eu fiz ao entrar lá pela primeira vez.

- O dormitório masculino fica à esquerda de vocês, e o feminino à direita. – as crianças correram para os dormitórios, loucas por mais novidades. E eu, sairia dali pra procurar o meu quarto (que era separado dos demais).

- Sempre dando o melhor de si nas suas tarefas não é Hermione?

- Ah! É você... – a chata da Parvati havia acabado de chegar no salão comunal, mas dessa vez, desacompanhada. Onde está o Harry? – perguntei sentando numa das poltronas desejando que essa conversa acabasse o mais rápido possível.

- Está lá embaixo com o Rony conversando. Assuntos particulares. – respondeu imitando o meu gesto.

- Que estranho... Ele nunca chama o Rony pra uma conversa sem mim. – sem querer, pensei alto o suficiente pra que ela ouvisse.

- Acho que se fosse um assunto importante, ele falaria comigo primeiro, que sou sua namorada. – disse olhando para a lareira – Não é mesmo?

- Não. – ela me olhou – Vocês estão namorando, eu e Rony respeitamos isso, mas nunca deixaremos de ser amigos por causa disso.

- Oh, mas eu não tenho a intenção de separá-los! – ela colocou a mão no peito se sentindo ofendida

- Eu sei que não. - disse fingindo me compadecer dela - Mesmo porque se você tentasse, Harry ficaria magoado com você. Agora, com licença que eu vou para o meu quarto. – eu tinha quinze minutos pra ver como era o quarto de monitores e depois teria que comparecer a uma reunião com Dumbledore.

- Boa noite Hermione. – disse ao subir para o dormitório.

- O mesmo pra você. – falei isso mesmo a contragosto enquanto a observava ir embora. Assim como Gina falou, ela está diferente. Agradando todo mundo, sendo gentil, menos fútil... Mas ainda sim isso soa falso, pelo menos pra mim. E o que mais me irrita é o jeito que Harry a trata. Só falta beijar o chão que ela pisa! E a timidez antiga que ele tinha ao estar com uma garota pareceu nunca ter existido.

- Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos que não percebi que o Breind estava escutando tudo. Ele estava atrás de mim me olhando com um sorriso.

- Não sei se o lugar de onde você veio isso é normal, mas aqui, é falta de educação ouvir a conversa dos outros.

- Desculpa, mas é que eu precisava mesmo falar com você sozinho, e eu não vi outra oportunidade senão essa. – comentou ainda sorrindo.

- Mas eu estou muito ocupada e infelizmente não vou poder falar com você agora. Com licença.– respondi virando as minhas costas pra ele.

- É rápido, eu prometo!

- Nem se fosse por um segundo. Eu vou me atrasar pra uma reunião se ficar aqui com você.

_Enquanto isso..._

- Cara, cê viu como a Mione tá bonita? – comentou Rony. Eles estavam voltando da cozinha, onde foram conversar com Dobby.

- Huh, normal. – disse para desviar o rumo da conversa. Ainda não estava preparado pra falar nada sobre ela desde o que aconteceu no ano anterior.

- Normal! Só se você tiver doente pra achar que ela tá normal.

- Pra mim a Parvie é muito mais bonita... – sorriu ao lembrar da namorada

- Bem, só se for pra você, mas pro resto da escola...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou desconfiado

-Quero dizer que esse ano a gente vai ter que cuidar da Mione, porque já tem um monte de urubu atrás dela.

- Hahaha... Isso é coisa da sua cabeça ciumenta Rony.

- Isso é o que você pensa. Enquanto você tava lá brincando de falar que nem besta com a Parvati, os caras da nossa mesa e das outras tavam lá falando da Mione. A própria Luna me disse que os solteiros da Corvinal não falavam de outra coisa.

- Ah é? E o que eles falavam? – perguntou com um súbito interesse na conversa.

- Que ela tava muito gata e que eles tavam loucos pra sair com ela quando liberarem Hogsmead pra gente ir.

- Duvido que ela aceite sair com eles. Não são do tipo dela. – comentou tentando se convencer desse argumento.

- Não sei não, ela tá meio diferente. E como você sabe que eles não são do tipo dela? – perguntou um Rony de braços cruzados e sobrancelha erguida.

- Ah! Sei lá... Mas ela num tem cara de gostar de cara que brinca demais.

- E se ela passar a gostar? A gente num sabe...

- Ela pode até gostar, mas é tímida demais pra sair com um cara.

- Ah é? E o francês da carta?

- Deve tá mentindo. Você acha que ela ia dar bola pra um francesinho metido?

-Eu acho. O cara parecia estar afim dela.

- Mais um prova de que ele não é o tipo dela. Se fosse, ela já tinha dado uma chance pra ele.

- Então diz você qual é o tipo dela sabichão. – Harry engoliu seco. Não esperava por uma pergunta dessas.

- Acho que um cara que goste e se preocupe com ela, que seja paciente com as crises de esperteza que ela tem... Mais ou menos assim.

- Se for do jeito que você tá falando só tem duas pessoas assim: eu e você. E nós dois estamos namorando, então, nada feito. Apesar de que, se eu não estivesse com a Luna, ia adorar ficar com ela.

- Num fala besteiras Rony! Ela é nossa amiga.

- Mas é uma garota. E que garota!

- Dá pra parar com isso! Que saco Rony!

- Ih... Depois eu é que sou o ciumento...

- Quem? Eu? Ciúmes? Da Mione? Nunca!

- Humpf, vô fingir que acredito.

- É bom acreditar mesmo.

_Depois de 3 minutos em silêncio e alguns degraus rumo ao salão comunal..._

- Mas o que você não pode negar, mesmo com esse negócio de que ela é nossa amiga, é que ela tá muito linda. – disse Rony com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça.

- Lá vem você de novo com esse assunto... – disse Harry entediado virando os olhos.

- E eu tô mentindo?

- Não Rony, não tá...

- Pode falar cara! Eu não vou contar pra Parvati.

- Você não vai descansar enquanto eu não falar o que você quer não é? – Harry parou ao falar isso

- Não. Eu não vou descansar enquanto **você** não falar o que quer. – Harry pareceu se convencer desse argumento. Sentiu como se, por alguns instantes, tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas.

- Se você contar pra alguém eu juro que te mato! – disse apontando o dedo indicador na face do ruivo

- Não conto pra ninguém! Prometo! – cruzou os dedos indicador e médio, como fazem os escoteiros ao prometerem algo.

_**Harry olhou em volta para saber se não havia ninguém ouvindo o que diria. Constatou que não havia viva alma ali e começou a sussurrar.**_

- Essa conversa não pode sair daqui! – advertiu-o pela última vez

- Já falei que ela não sai. Agora, fala logo. – Harry se aproximou o máximo que pôde de Rony e falou em seu ouvido.

- A verdade é que eu achei ótima essa mudança toda da Mione. Ela está tão linda quanto uma veela. Uma coisa que eu não esperava na vida era que ela fosse ficar tão bonita em somente um mês. Se eu pudesse, falava isso pra Mione, mas se eu falar, a Parvati pode ficar chateada. Sabe como é, ela é muito ciumenta...

- Eu sabia que aquele olhar de peixe-morto significava alguma coisa. – disse dando um soco no ombro de Harry

- Shhhhhhhhh! Alguém pode ouvir!

- Acho difícil, só você aqui tem a capa da invisibilidade, e além do mais, você tá falando tão baixo que nem eu consigo ouvir direito.

-Já falei o que você esperava. Mas num vai fazer besteira hein! – disse ao parar em frente o retrato da mulher gorda.

- Minha boca é um túmulo!

- Tô vendo... – disse apertando o nariz para não sentir o mau-hálito de Rony.

- Não deu pra escovar os dentes depois do jantar!

- Então fica de boca fechada! – eles entraram e ouviram o que parecia ser uma discussão entre duas pessoas. Aparentemente uma garota que ele conhecia muito bem, e um garoto que nem fazia idéia de quem era.

- Por favor! Não dura mais que dois minutos!

-Eu já disse que não! Eu tenho mais o que fazer sabia!

- Mas não é nada demais! – disse estendendo os braços inconformado.

- Se não é nada demais, então deixe pra outro dia ora!

- Mione esse cara tá te incomodando? – perguntou Harry.

- Ah, oi! - disse envergonhada, mas imediatamente me lembrei do assunto que o fez falar comigo – não, ele só disse que quer falar comigo, e eu tô tentando dizer que tenho assuntos de Hogwarts para tratar.

- Se é assim, então eu deixo pra amanhã... Boa noite. – disse se virando em direção ao dormitório.

- Ufa! Agora eu posso ir embora. Vejo vocês amanhã. – saí correndo para a sala do diretor. A reunião dos monitores-chefe seria lá.

-Quinze minutos de atraso! Eu tô ferrada. – consultei o relógio de pulso e corri o máximo que minhas pernas agüentaram até o gabinete do Prof. Dumbledore.

- Desculpe... a demora...Prof... - disse com o peito arfando e encostada à porta que, por sorte, estava aberta. – Tive um contratempo, não foi proposital.

- Não se incomode com isso Srta. Granger. Chegou em um momento propício. Estava iniciando a reunião com o Sr. Malfoy que, coincidentemente, também chegou atrasado. – disse o diretor com um bondoso sorriso no rosto.

- Hermione Granger chegando atrasada! Vão chover adagas hoje! – disse Malfoy gozando da minha cara

- Só não vou te responder Malfoy, porque vim aqui para tratar de coisas importantes.

- E foi exatamente por isso que eu os chamei aqui. – disse o professor indicando um lugar para que eu me sentasse. – Creio que o tema principal desta conversa seja a hostilidade com a qual vocês se tratam.

- Então, eu acho que vou embora. Ninguém vai conseguir chegar a um acordo mesmo... – ele já estava se levantando pra ir embora, mas Dumbledore o deteve.

- Sente-se Sr. Malfoy. A conversa ainda não acabou. – o Prof. assumiu uma postura mais rígida

- Por acaso vocês imaginam o porquê de eu ter escolhido vocês dois, que são rivais não somente nas casas em que pertencem, mas também lá fora? – balançamos nossas cabeças em negativa

- Escolhi vocês porque uma guerra está por vir, e o que mais precisamos nesse momento é um pouco de paz e união nesta escola. E acredito que vocês dois sejam capazes de fazê-lo.

- Prof. desculpe-me a interrupção, mas eu acho que o senhor escolheu as pessoas erradas para o que quer fazer. Nós nem sequer nos falamos sem nos agredir! – estava tentando convencer o professor que essa era uma idéia maluca.

- Nisso a san... quer dizer, a Granger tem toda razão.

- Meus alunos, não sei se fui muito claro, mas eu não estou preocupado com o parecer de vocês. Eu os selecionei por saber que exercem grande influência, e não somente em suas casas, mas em toda a escola não há uma única pessoa que não saiba quem vocês são.

-Disso eu já sei. Todos conhecem o sonserino bonitão e a grifinória sabe-tudo e sangue-ruim. – Malfoy fazia uma cara de prepotente pra mim e jogou os pés em cima da mesa de Dumbledore.

- Controle seus atos Sr. Malfoy, ou serei obrigado a dar-te uma detenção por desrespeitar a mim a e Srta. Granger. – eu fingi tossir pra disfarçar o riso.

- Vou explicar melhor para que vocês me entendam: Srta. Granger, você é a melhor aluna que Hogwarts já viu em mais de 50 anos, e é rigorosa com as regras da escola, o que a torna uma aluna exemplar e inibe o preconceito dos alunos contra os nascidos trouxa. Já o Sr. Malfoy é o aluno mais popular da Sonserina, e também exerce influência em seus colegas. Agora, pensem bem: se vocês dois deixarem suas diferenças de lado, talvez ajudem os seus colegas a fazerem o mesmo.

- E o que o Sr. sugere? – perguntei já conformada com a intenção do diretor

- Que se tratem bem perante os demais. É só o que peço por enquanto. Se tiver alguma idéia comunicarei a vocês para pô-la em prática.

- Mas isso é impossível! – Draco não estava tão conformado quanto eu.

- Eu não quero que sejam melhores amigos ou algo assim, só quero que não se agridam ou azarem na frente dos outros. Que se controlem. Entenderam?

- Sim Prof... – respondemos ainda achando que isso não ia dar certo.

- Então podem ir.

- Ih Granger... Se ferrou – falou quando estávamos próximos dos nossos quartos (que, para o meu castigo, eram lado a lado).

- A palavra certa é: nós.

- Ahn?

- Nós nos ferramos.

- Sempre querendo corrigir os outros não é Granger? Mas desta vez você se enganou, porque eu vou adorar ver você se controlando pra não me azarar na frente dos outros.

- Cala a boca Malfoy. – eu estava subindo as escadas junto com ele, pois os nossos quartos estavam no mesmo local.

- Ih... Já tá estressadinha Granger? Pelo visto você só mudou por fora mesmo. – disse tentando disfarçadamente olhar para as minhas pernas. - Por falar nisso, quem você teve que matar pra conseguir esse corpo? – e aquele tão conhecido sorriso sarcástico aparecia em seus lábios finos.

- Ao contrário do que você pensa, eu não fiz nada demais.

- Ah tá que eu acredito... Eu bem me lembro do esforço que você teve que fazer pra deixar o seu cabelo com aspecto normal no baile do quarto ano.

- Eu sei que você se lembra. Você não parava de olhar pra mim...

- Você tá se achando mesmo não é sangue-ruim? – ergui a minha varinha e a apontei em direção ao seu tronco.

- Você me disse que eu não tinha mudado em nada não é? Pois eis aqui a mudança que você tanto queria ver. Não vou deixar você dirigir nem mais um insulto sequer sobre mim ou ao tipo de sangue que corre nas minhas veias. Entendeu bem? – eu o fitava agressivamente e o cutucava com a varinha.

- Se você está esperando que eu diga que tenho medo de você pode me azarar agora ou esperar dormindo, porque isso você nunca vai me ouvir dizer. – ele abaixou a minha varinha e nós paramos em frente um quadro que continha a imagem ambulante de uma mulher idosa com um semblante sério e cansado trajada com roupas de cores escuras. O fundo do quadro era parecido com um jardim de inverno com folhas caídas e um banco de madeira velha onde a senhora se sentava.

- Senha. – ela se levantou e disse isso com rispidez.

- Ah que ótimo. Esquecemos de perguntar a senha. – já estava dando a meia volta o gabinete de Dumbledore quando ouvi Malfoy dizer:

- Chifre de unicórnio. – o quadro se abriu nos revelando uma sala muito bonita.

_**O chão era de madeira mogno e tinha um grande tapete branco com o emblema de Hogwarts desenhado em preto. Porém, o leão e a serpente estavam coloridos com a cor tema da casa que representa. Tinha ouvido falar que a cor do tapete se alterava conforme a escolha do Diretor para os monitores-chefe. Tínhamos quatro poltronas. As do lado direito eram vermelhas, e as do esquerdo, verdes. Entre as poltronas havia um sofá negro com almofadas vermelhas e douradas no lado direito, e verdes e roxas do lado esquerdo. De frente para o sofá havia uma lareira de mármore grafite com quadros de Godric Griffindor e Salazar Slytherin. O fundador da Grifinória tinha cabelos vermelhos escuros, trajava vestes de bruxo rubras com pequenas estrelas douradas e mantinha um sorriso caloroso no rosto. Já Slytherin tinha cabelos negros com poucos fios brancos no alto de sua cabeça, olhos de um verde sombrio e feições muito magras e pálidas nem um pouco agradáveis. Atrás da lareira (que não era acoplada à parede e sim num muito largo pilar) havia uma mesa retangular de tamanho médio com duas grandes cadeiras em lados distintos da mesa. A minha tinha o estofado de veludo vermelho, e a de Malfoy era verde. **_

- Como foi que você soube qual era a senha? - perguntei curiosa

- Eu perguntei pro velho gagá.

- Não o chame assim!

- Agora vai defender o velho também. Faça-me o favor Granger...

- Faça-me você o favor. Se continuar a abrir essa sua boca imunda pra falar mal de mais alguém juro que aí sim eu te azaro!

- Lembre-se que o ve... o Dumbledore mandou a gente se dar bem.

- O que eu me lembro é que ele pediu para nos darmos bem na frente dos outros.

- Quer saber? Fica aí falando sozinha que eu vou dormir.

**_Nos cantos da sala haviam escadas que nos levavam para nossos respectivos quartos. A porta do meu quarto era vermelha com um grande H dourado e com a maçaneta em forma de uma pata de leão. A do quarto do Malfoy era verde escuro com um D prateado e a maçaneta em forma de uma língua bifurcada. Eu abri a porta do quarto e fiquei deslumbrada com o que vi. O chão do quarto também era de madeira, mas ao contrário das paredes da sala, que eram brancas, estas eram de um vermelho queimado muito bonito. O quarto não era tão grande, mas era muito aconchegante. No meio do quarto havia uma cama king size de madeira, mas de um tom mais escuro que o chão e com um dossel de cetim vermelho vivo. A cama estava coberta com um edredom vinho com o emblema da minha casa. Os lençóis, que eram de seda, tinham a mesma cor que o edredom com uma faixa dourada no topo, e os travesseiros eram brancos e dourados. Na cabeceira da cama tinha um retrato meu de como estou agora. Eu estava segurando livros na mão esquerda, e empunhava com a mão direita a minha varinha que estava próximo ao meu rosto. Eu tinha um olhar firme, mas ao mesmo tempo doce. Embaixo da cama estava o meu malão e o Bichento, que estava dormindo de novo. Na parede oposta à cama estava uma escrivaninha com alguns bilhetes que depois eu iria ler, e alguns livros que descobri serem indicados pela Profª. McGonagall que continham instruções de como agir em variadas situações. Na última parede havia uma janela cuja vista era dos territórios de Hogwarts. De frente a ela tinha uma causese (uma espécie de banco comprido) com camurça vermelha. Todos os pequenos objetos de decoração espalhados pelo quarto tinham um tom dourado._**

_**Estava tão cansada que achei que seria melhor ver amanhã como é o banheiro. Coloquei o pijama que estava sobre a cama e fechei meus olhos que estavam muito pesados. Mas antes de dormir lembrei do modo como as bochechas de Harry coraram por me ver tão diferente. Dei o mais belo sorriso que sabia fazer pra mim mesma e adormeci.**_

_"É... Amanhã vai ser um longo dia...".

* * *

_

N/A: Finalmente postei o tão esperado cap8! E, antes de mais nada, quero agradecer à todas as reviews que recebi. Realmente o puxão de orelha que eu dei em meus leitores valeram à pena tanto que tem gente nova pra eu agradecer hoje, e por isso passemos à seção de agradecimentos:

**Asakura Kino:** Oi! Valeu por ter mandado uma review. Esse tipo de comentário anima qualquer autor a prosseguir com a história. Bem, e quanto ao Richie... continue lendo a fic que ela lhe responderá o que você pergunta.

**Mary Wood:** Hehe... muito obrigada por achar a minha fic perfeita. Ainda não tá essas coisas, mas estou me esforçando muito para fazer jus aos seus comentários. Me adiciona você no messenger porque eu não tenho seu endereço. Até lá.

**Mione03:** Oi linda! Bem, como eu já te disse fiz o possível pra fic não parecer surreal e acho que consegui. A sua ansiedade por esse cap acabou, mas eu espero que você esteja tão ansiosa quanto agora nos caps que vão seguir.

**Jackeline Black:** Foi muito bom conversar com você no msn, e mais uma vez eu te agradeço por achar que minha fic é uma das melhores da sua lista. Já o negócio da net, não se preocupa não porque eu instalei speedy essa semana. Acho que se o amigo da Mione já era bonitinho quando era criança deve estar melhor agora né?

**Wendy :** que bom que você gostou da Mione como ela está agora. Fiz tudo o que pude pra que essa mudança não parecesse artificial, porque se a Mione perdesse o jeito tão característico dela de agir (bem, isso eu tive que mudar um pouquinho), pensar e falar eu não me perdoaria e retiraria a fic do ar. E como você pôde ver, os nossos miguxos de Paris continuarão presentes nessa fic sim. Já que eu não tenho os direitos autorais de Harry Potter, posso pelo menos fazer o que me der na cabeça com os meus parisienses e a minha americana. E por enquanto, o que me dá na cabeça é deixá-los presentes nesta fic. Agradeço por ter gostado deles.

**Rebeca Baquit:** aqui está o capítulo 8 assim como você havia pedido. A ração do Harry no início não foi das melhores, mas é meio lógico que eu não ia fazer o Harry trair a Parvati assim na cara dura. Porém, acho que deu pra perceber que ele gostou muito mesmo não falando isso pra Mione. Infelizmente não posso te dizer quais as outras fic que eu fiz porque essa é a minha primeira, mas eu estou em um projeto juntamente com mais três autoras. Pode ter certeza de que quando tudo ficar pronto eu vou avisá-los.

**Carol:** Oi querida! Eu já vi fics mais ou mesmo com a mesma idéia de narração que a minha, só que a diferença é que geralmente esses só eram caps únicos. Então eu quis fazer uma coisa diferente com uma fic sendo totalmente narrada por uma personagem sem que essa narração fosse numa espécie de diário. Continue lendo a fic que eu acho que você ainda vai gostar bastante. D

**Murilo Black:** você tem idéia de como a sua review me comoveu? Acho que não, por isso eu vou falar. Primeiro porque eu não esperava que nenhum garoto lesse essa fic que é melosinha. Segundo, porque eu também estou meio deprê com a história do livro 6 e tava meio sem inspiração, mas ao ler as reviews que vocês me mandaram, principalmente a sua que me deu um chacoalhão, foi algo que renovou a minha vontade de escrever. E sim, eu recebi uma ótima quantidade de reviews. Só que às vezes eu preciso agir dessa forma pra saber se a fic está agradando e pra saber se tem gente nova lendo a fic. Seja sincero: você colocaria a review se eu não tivesse dito aquilo no cap7?

**Amélia das Flores:** eu sei que fui um pouco má ao parar a fic justo quando todo mundo tava com aquele friozinho gostoso na barriga, mas eu faço isso pra que vocês coloquem comentários e tembém pra fazer vocês viajarem na imaginação. E aí, gostou da reação do Harry?

'**jenni – 145':** estou extremamente agradecida por você ter gostado da fic. Eles vão se resolver ainda em Hogwarts porque a história(que REALMENTE começou a partir desse cap) ainda vai lhe reservar algumas surpresas e nada melhor que Hogwarts pra dar um "tchan" nessas surpresas. Ah! E eu faço questão que você marque presença aqui. Você é muito bem vinda!

**Taty M. Potter:** eu queria muito deixar vocês com essa reação, ou seja, sem palavras. Aqui está o cap8 e quero que você me diga se gostou ou não tá bom?

Pra deixar vocês com água na boca, aqui vai um pedacinho do cap9:

_...O mais estranho dessa história toda, é que ao mesmo tempo que quero empurrá-lo escada abaixo por odiá-lo, quero saber o que de tão interessante ele tem a falar comigo. Os olhos dele me inspiram confiança, e o jeito que falou comigo, como se já soubesse exatamente como sou, me instiga..._

Beijos e abraços sufocantes em todos o que lêem a fic e até a próxima!

_.:Paty Selenita:._


	9. Entre o sarcasmo e o ciúme

Que vergonha! Quase um mês pra atualizar! Eu sei que vocês estão querendo me trucidar, mas vou expor aqui os motivos que me levaram a essa demora:

Falta de criatividade

Depressão pós 6º livro

Perda quase total da criatividade  
Recuperação da mesma Formatação do meu PC

Problemas com a internet

Trabalhos e provas escolares

Acho que isso é suficiente pra me desculpas mão é? Não? Então miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil desculpas a todos vocês. Farei todo o possível pra que isso não volte a se repetir.

Ah! Tem uma boa notícia: Fiz a capa da fic lá na floreios e borrões! Tá bem bacana, acho que vale a pena conferir. Aqueles que não postam reviews aqui, por favor postem lá porque eu já estou desanimando de colocar a fic no ar... Será que tá tão ruim assim pra não receber votos e comentários?

Não vou mais azucrina-los. Aqui está a recompensa pela vossa espera. Aproveitem!

9. Entre o sarcasmo e o ciúme

Sono. Dormir. Descansar. Essas eram as três palavras que pairavam em minha mente naquele princípio de dia. Eu sempre achei que os colchões de Hogwarts eram maravilhosos, mas esse superou as minhas expectativas. Como eu não estava acostumada com todo aquele conforto, me mexia pra todos os lados tentando achar uma posição melhor para dormir. Só que eu nunca me decidia porque todas as posições tentadas ali eram perfeitas naquele sonho de colchão. Duvidava muito que alguém iria conseguir me tirar de lá tão cedo...

- Ai! – exclamei enquanto massageava o meu traseiro dolorido. - _"Que coisa... eu não me virei tanto assim pra acabar no chão..." _- pensei. Mas assim que me levantei descobri a causa da minha queda. Bichento rolava de um lado pra outro da cama. Acho que ele deve ter ido pra lá de madrugada, e como ele tem mania de dormir embaixo do meu braço e eu sempre me afasto quando ele faz isso, acabei caindo e deixando o meu "adorável" gato ronronando cada vez mais alto.

- Um dia a minha paciência some e eu ainda compro um cachorro! – disse pra ele enquanto remexia no malão pra achar o meu relógio de pulso.

- Seis horas! Que droga... O que eu vou fazer nessas duas horas? – eu pensava em algo que pudesse me distrair nas duas horas que eu tinha antes de descer para o café. Deitei-me novamente tentando achar o sono que perdi, mas desisti quando me dei conta de que não adiantaria de nada. Andei quarto adentro procurando o que fazer e tive uma idéia.

- Claro! Por que não pensei nisso antes? – retirei meus estojos de penas e tintas e um pergaminho da mala, sentei-me defronte à escrivaninha e pus me a escrever.

_"Hogwarts, 2 de setembro_

_Bonjour ma amie! Comment alez vous? Je vais trés bien! (tradução: Bom dia amiga! Como vaivocê? Eu vou muito bem!) _

_Ontem regressei a Hogwarts e tenho novidades para contar-lhe. A primeira é que as pessoas que me viram não conseguiram reconhecer-me. Disseram que eu estou linda e radiante com a mudança. E tem muita gente (quero dizer garotos) atrás de mim agora, exatamente como você disse que ia acontecer e estou fazendo planos de como lidar com essa nova situação. _

_A segunda notícia que não é nem um pouco agradável é que eu já sei quem é o monitor-chefe: Draco Malfoy, aquele garoto loiro aguado e mal-educado que eu te falei. O lado bom disso é que ele foi obrigado a morder a língua e não me chama de horrenda agora, mas o lado mau é que ele não vai mais deixar-me em paz. O nosso diretor, o Prof. Dumbledore, pediu-nos uma trégua para que déssemos exemplo aos demais, só que ele já alertou que vai fazer de um tudo para irritar-me pois está curioso em ver o que farei para me controlar. _

_A terceira notícia que também é intragável é que Harry assumiu um namoro com Parvati. Os dois não se largam e ficam fazendo brincadeiras estúpidas em todos os cantos da escola. É insuportável ficar ao lado dos dois. _

_Para animar mais o seu dia, deixei a melhor notícia para o final: a surpresa que Harry teve ao ver-me. Queria descrever a cara que ele fez, mas só consegui achar três palavras: de queixo caído! Ele ficou literalmente estupefato. Gina (a minha amiga também ruiva que quer a todo custo me juntar a Harry) perguntou a ele qual a opinião dele sobre a transformação ele disse que eu estava muito bonita. Não quero ser metida, mas tenho quase certeza (e Gina disse-me que pensa o mesmo) de que Harry achou muito mais que isso, e que só não disse por estar muito encabulado e por ter Parvati olhando-o para saber qual seria sua resposta. _

_Mas você nem imagina o que aconteceu depois... Gina arrebatou uma carta de Thierry do meu bolso e a leu na frente de todos. Harry ficou furioso de tanto ciúme! Dizia que o Thy era abusado, mas quando perguntei a ele o por quê dele falar isso ele só esquivou da resposta. Não olhou para mim o resto da viagem meio que ressentido por eu estar tentando defender o meu amigo. Mas não foi só dessa vez que ele demostrou ciúmes de mim não! A segunda vez foi antes de começar o banquete da cerimônia de seleção das casas. Um garoto vindo da Romênia ficou me olhando e ele quis saber se eu não o conhecia. Disse com a voz estranha de tanta raiva. E lógico que eu não conheço esse garoto (que é muito metido por sinal). E mesmo se o conhecesse ficaria longe dele, o que já estou fazendo desde ontem. Ele queria de todo jeito me obrigar a falar com ele, mas depois da intervenção de Harry na discussão, que custo admitir que foi necessária, ele subiu para o dormitório e deixou-me em paz. Porém disse que hoje me procuraria novamente porque o tal assunto é urgente. Vou evitá-lo o quanto puder. Duvido se ele vai correr atrás de mim quando eu der uma boa resposta para ele... Ele é muito bonito, eu concordo, mas ele que não pense que é só estalar os dedos que vai conseguir qualquer garota de Hogwarts, porque se ele tentar encostar um dedinho sequer em mim vai estar paralisado antes que possa dizer oi! _

_...O mais estranho dessa história toda, é que ao mesmo tempo em que quero empurrá-lo escada abaixo por odiá-lo, quero saber o que de tão interessante ele tem a falar comigo. Os olhos dele me inspiram confiança, e o jeito que falou comigo, como se já soubesse exatamente como sou, me instiga... _

_Deixa pra lá. Isso só pode ser coisa da minha cabeça... _

_Bem, como eu não tenho mais nada para falar, me despeço de você. Ainda tenho que tomar banho e a aula começa daqui à uma hora e meia. _

_Um grande beijo de alguém que te gosta muito _

_Hermione.". _

**_Dobrei a carta quatro vezes e coloquei num dos envelopes que havia comprado. Mais tarde iria ao corujal para enviar uma coruja ao Instituto Avalon. Deixei a carta sobre a escrivaninha, peguei meu uniforme, um shampoo, um creme, um sabonete e a escova de dente e dirigi-me silenciosamente ao banheiro. _**

**_Perto da porta de entrada havia uma grande bancada de mármore marrom onde estavam a pia e a torneira. Em cima havia um espelho redondo que mostrava através de uma mancha vermelha em seu reflexo se tínhamos esquecido de escovar bem algum dente ou se não tínhamos lavado bem o rosto. O vaso sanitário encontrava-se na parede oposta a pia e ao lado de um gabinete que continha papel higiênico, sais de banho, sabonetes, pastas de dente, cremes e toalhas de banho e de rosto de tons pastéis. O piso era cor de areia, antiderrapante, tinha desenhos abstratos e, não sei como, era morno. Creio que fizeram isso para que não nos resfriássemos ao sair da banheira. Esta era redonda de cor creme e encontrava-se no canto de duas paredes. Logo eu me despi, peguei um sal de banho e entrei na banheira cujas torneiras não sabia onde estavam. Ia me levantar para procurar direito, mas imediatamente a banheira se encheu de água morna. _**

- Ah...! Que relaxante! – eu deslizei meu corpo para dentro da banheira para aproveitar mais o momento. Teria dormido ali se não soubesse que teria que me arrumar e descer para o café.

**_Quarenta minutos depois eu saí do banheiro com todos os meus dedos enrugados. Levava uma toalha na cabeça e andava descalça pelo salão. Cheguei em meu quarto e não encontrei Bichento lá. Talvez ele tivesse saído para procurar o que comer. É sempre assim, quando estamos em Hogwarts ele se vira e deixa de ser preguiçoso, mas quando voltamos pra casa ele volta a ser o tão famoso gato de pensão. Bom, pelo menos eu não teria que ficar pensando nele todo o tempo. _**

**_Sequei meu cabelo, calcei meus sapatos e passei uma maquiagem bem de leve no rosto só para não parecer tão branca. Arrumei minha bolsa em dez minutos e fechei a porta do quarto. Ao sair ouvi barulho de água no banheiro e deduzi que Malfoy tinha acabado de acordar. _**

_"É por isso que sempre chega atrasado..." – pensei desaprovando a sua falta de consideração pelas regras. _

- Bom dia Gina!

- Bom dia! E aí como foi a noite no seu quarto novo? – ela colocava distraidamente suco de abóbora em seu copo.

- Foi perfeita! Pena que o Bichento me fez cair da cama... Mas foi bom porque eu consegui tomar um belo banho. – disse repetindo o que ela fez – Quer ir lá mais tarde pra conhecer?

- Claro! Mesmo que você não me convidasse eu ia.

- E aí meninas como vão? – perguntou Rony que acabara de chegar.

- Muito bem obrigada. E você? – perguntei o observando sentar

- Também. Gina me passa a geléia de maçã?

- Toma. Você viu se o Harry já desceu? – eu passei a geléia por estar mais próxima dela

- Não. Mas ele não tava mais no quarto quando eu acordei. – disse antes de abocanhar o biscoito com geléia. – Mux purrço a prgnnt?

- Ai Rony! Deixa de ser nojento! Fala depois que engolir esse troço. – Gina se encolhia para perto de mim com nojo do irmão.

- Mas por quê a pergunta? – repetiu o que disse agora sem o empecilho na boca.

- Por nada não. É que ele não costuma se atrasar para o café. – todos terminamos o café e eu e Rony nos dirigimos para a aula de Transfiguração. No caminho encontramos com o Breind que veio até mim e me cumprimentou.

- Oi. Você me disse ontem que poderíamos conversar hoje se lembra?

- É, eu me lembro sim, mas como você pode ver, estamos em horário de aula e eu não vou chegar atrasada por sua causa. Então me dê licença que eu preciso ir. E, se eu fosse você, também me apressava. A Profª. não tolera atrasos e não queremos perder pontos por sua irresponsabilidade.

- Nossa! Como você tá nervosa hoje hein! – disse tentando seguir-me, mas eu estava me infiltrando entre as pessoas para que ele não me achasse.

- Para você eu sempre estarei nervosa.

* * *

- Até que enfim eu consegui te achar! – disse Rony me alcançando. – Por que você correu tanto?

- O Breind veio atrás de mim de novo por causa do assunto de ontem.

- E por que você não falou com ele? Ele não te fez nada não né? Senão eu...

- Você não vai fazer nada Rony. Ele não fez nada tão ruim assim, e além do mais, eu sei me defender sozinha. – nos chegamos e nos sentamos no meio da sala que ficava cada vez mais cheia, Breind pareceu se enturmar com Simas, Dino e Neville, sentando três carteiras atrás de mim. Todos conversavam muito alto, porém um silêncio absoluto tomou conta do lugar em poucos segundos.

- Bem vindos ao seu último ano escolar alunos. Sei que muitos de vocês se esforçaram para chegar até aqui e reconheço seu esforço, mas se quiserem passar em Transfiguração recomendo que todos sem exceção obedeçam as minhas regras...

- Com licença Profª. ... – todos inclinaram suas cabeças em direção a porta para saber quem chegara atrasado. Todos pudemos ver um Harry vermelho e ofegante e uma Parvati em igual estado.

- Onde estavam que não chagaram no horário sabendo exatamente onde a sala está situada? – perguntou McGonagall em seu tom habitual.

- Nós...eh... Bem... nós...

- Vejo que os senhores não têm uma resposta plausível para tal atraso. Portanto, retiro dez pontos da Grifinória.

- Mas Profª. foi um acidente! – disse Parvati exasperada

- Srta. Patil, eu acabava de dizer aos seus colegas que não perdoaria "acidentes" como estes em minha turma. Queria um exemplo para demonstrar isso e vejo que nada melhor que dois alunos que chegam atrasados para mostrar que este ano não aturarei qualquer gracinha ou "acidente" Srta. Patil. Agora se sentem vocês dois porque tenho uma aula para dar.

- Que ótimo... perder dez pontos logo no primeiro dia de aula... – resmunguei alto o bastante para que os responsáveis pudessem ouvir.

- Pega leve Mione! Foi só um atraso! – Harry tentava se defender a qualquer custo – O que tem de mal num atraso?

- Tem dez pontos de mal se quer saber. – apressei-me para a sala de poções. Teríamos aula com a Sonserina e eu não estava com paciência o bastante para discutir com Harry. Está certo que eu ainda gostava dele, mas quando ele me disse que valeu muito a pena ter chegado atrasado para ficar com Parvati, e que se puder vai repetir a dose com Snape foi o bastante pra mim. Por qualquer outro motivo eu perdoaria, mas já que o motivo foi esse eu concordo plenamente com a punição. E ainda acho q a Profª. fez pouco. Ao entrar na masmorra encontrei-me como Breind novamente. E ele não perdeu a chance de tirar uma com a minha cara.

- Que engraçado não é Hermione? Falou tanto de mim que o seu amigo é quem ferrou a casa... – disse sorrindo e com os braços cruzados.

- Não tem nada de engraçado nisso. Não é porque Harry é meu amigo que eu vou tolerar coisas como essas. – disse indo a outra direção antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa. Harry não cumpriu o que disse e foi um dos últimos a chegar na sala.

- Mione o que é que você tem?

- Nada! – eu nem olhei pra ele pra responder

- Se não é nada por que você tá com essa cara azeda? – perguntou Rony em concordância com o amigo.

- Por que não é nada mesmo. Nada que interesse a qualquer um de vocês. – o Prof. tinha acabado de chegar, então um silêncio maior que na sala de transfigurações fez se ouvir.

- Abram na página cinco do livro "Poções que curam ou destroem". – todos nós obedecemos

- Hoje vamos estudar os males e os benefícios da poção de amadurecimento. Alguém pode me dizer qual o bem que a poção pode trazer a quem a usa? – eu levantei minha mão, mas ele escolheu uma pessoa que estava a poucos metros atrás de mim.

- Se por exemplo precisarmos fazer uma poção que requeira plantas ou pelos de animais mais velhos e estes são ainda muito recentes, podemos utilizá-la para fazer com que sua estrutura seja alterada a ponto de ser vista como a de um adulto.

- Correto Srta. Patil. Cinco pontos para a Grifinória – ele disse azedo. "Como ele pôde escolhê-la ao invés de mim?". Pensei ainda indignada.

- E quem pode me dizer qual o mal que ela faz?

- Se usada em grande quantidade pode envelhecer demais o objeto, animal ou pessoa em que a poção está sendo experimentada.

- Certíssimo Sr. Malfoy. Dez pontos. – o Prof. nos deu as costas e começou a organizar o material que usaríamos na aula de hoje – Vou dar a vocês tudo o que precisarem para realizar suas poções. Formem pares, e quando tiverem feito isso, quero a pesquisa que passei para vocês na minha mesa.

Estava recolhendo meu material para sentar-me com Harry (como era de costume). Descarreguei o peso na carteira e já estava arrumando o meu caldeirão quando vi que ele estava me olhando estranho.

- O que foi? – perguntei com a sobrancelha levantada. Ele apontou com o dedo indicador para alguém que provavelmente estava atrás de mim. Vire-me para saber de quem ele falava e me deparei com Parvati sorrindo e acenando para mim. – Oh, desculpe. Esqueci que você sentaria aqui agora...

- Se quiser pode ficar. Eu não me importo. – pude ver pelo canto do olho que Harry sinalizava com os braços que não era para ela fazer isso. Virei-me para ele que tentou disfarçar passando a mão pelo cabelo.

- Agradeço sua gentileza, mas acho que o Harry aqui não gostaria nem um pouco que eu me sentasse aqui.

- Não Mione, não é isso...

- Tá bom Harry, não preciso de suas explicações. Agora com licença que meus braços já estão doendo de ficar carregando esse peso. – fui embora antes que Harry pudesse me dar mais uma desculpa inútil que me deixaria mais magoada do que estou.

- Posso me sentar com você Rony?

- Não vai dar Mione. Dino está vindo pra cá.

- Tudo bem. Fica pra próxima. Neville você já tem parceiro?

- Desculpe Hermione. – ele estava ao lado de uma garota bonita da Grifinória. Alexia Drums era seu nome.

- Não se importe. –

_"Até o Neville já tem alguém com quem sentar! Pra onde eu vou agora?" _- mal acabei de pensar isso e senti uns cutucões em meu ombro. Era Breind novamente.

- Você tem prazer em me irritar não é? – já sentia meus braços fraquejarem com todo aquele peso.

- Eu! Se sentisse prazer acha que eu convidaria você para se sentar comigo? – ele tirava boa parte do material de meus braços e colocava na carteira. Isso me causou um alívio enorme.

- Me sentar com você! Você só deve ser insano. – eu recolhia meus pertences da mesa e ele já ia contestar quando o Prof Snape me chamou.

- Srta Granger hoje você vai sentar-se com outra pessoa. Venha comigo. – ele caminhava com passos apressados para outra direção e eu o seguia desconfiada porque boa coisa não poderia ser. E mais uma vez eu não estava errada. Ele colocou-me junto a Malfoy que me esperava com um sorriso sarcástico.

- O prof Dumbledore mandou coloca-los juntos sempre que possível para que apartir de agora vocês comecem com a tarefa que ele designou a vocês. Desejo-lhe boa sorte Sr Malfoy.

- Que bons ventos a trazem Granger! Ou seria um tufão? É, esse termo é mais apropriado pra você, já que por onde você passa arrasa corações.

- É com essas suas cantadas fajutas que você consegue ficar com as garotas! Por Merlim, Malfoy. Já está na hora de inovar não acha?

- Se fosse a minha intenção namorar você eu até aceitaria sua sugestão, mas como pra mim você só serve pra uma rápida diversão, vou continuar assim mesmo.

- Como ousa seu covarde!

- Dumbledore... – bastou ele dizer a palavra mágica para eu me recompor e acalmar-me. – Que legal! É só eu falar isso que você cala a boca! Vou anotar isso pra me lembrar depois.

- Não abuse ou então vamos ter problemas. Não tenho mais tanta paciência para agüentar o que você disser e ficar calada.

- Eu só disse a verdade... Imagina só a cara dos palhaços dessa escola ao me ver "catando" a gostosa do ano... – estava irritada o suficiente para fazer com que o rosto de Malfoy acidentalmente batesse em minha mão, mas ao invés disso, resolvi virar a mesa.

- Gostosa do ano! Engraçado... Não esperava ouvir isso da sua boca. Mas sinto-me lisonjeada em ouvir tal elogio.

- Não é um elogio. Não se esqueça que um Malfoy jamais elogiaria alguém com um sangue como o seu. Considere isso uma verdade. – Harry estava olhando em minha direção querendo descobrir o assunto. Eu notei isso e tratei de abusar.

- Sabe o que isso me dá vontade de fazer? – disse baixinho com os lábios quase encostados na orelha de Malfoy. Harry quase pulou da cadeira ao ver isso. Seu rosto estava tão vermelho e inchado que mais parecia um tomate a ponto de explodir.

- O que? – Malfoy disse totalmente envolvido com o momento. Seus pêlos faciais estavam eriçados só de imaginar a minha resposta. Minha vontade era de gargalhar de tão ridícula que era a cara o Harry.

- Ignora-lo cada vez mais para fazer você perceber que pode sentir o meu cheiro, que pode até me tocar, mas que nunca vai sentir o gosto da minha boca. – me afastei e vi seu rosto ficar branco de raiva.

- Te odeio Granger! Quem pensa que é pra falar desse jeito comigo?

- Penso e sou Hermione Granger. Se não gosta, desculpe, mas não vou me sujeitar a fazer suas vontades.

- Se acha que as coisas vão ser do seu jeito está muito enganada sangue de lama.

- Pode fazer as ameaças que quiser que você não me mete mais medo Malfoy. – eu saí com a pesquisa e quando a coloquei na mesa senti que alguém me olhava pelas costas. Harry me olhava como se quisesse me decapitar, mas eu estava tão chateada que nem quis falar com ele. Voltei rapidamente à minha mesa e separei o que iria usar na poção.

- Quero essa poção engarrafada e etiquetada em minha mesa daqui há 40 minutos. Nada mais e nada menos.

- Você corta e eu preparo ou o contrário? – perguntei lendo o livro para saber o modo de preparo.

- Eu faço a poção. Não gosto de cortar nada.

_"Que frescura!"_ – pensei.Não falamos nada um com o outro enquanto fazíamos o nosso trabalho. É duro admitir, mas Malfoy é cuidadoso com o que faz. Dizem que, como eu, ele é perfeccionista, apesar de tentar esconder isso de todos. Ele deve achar que sua reputação pode cair. Estava olhando para o nada já que tinha acabado o meu serviço e ouvi Malfoy me chamar.

- Acabei. A poção já está em temperatura ambiente e agora só falta colocar no frasco. – disse erguendo o caldeirão com um sorriso estranho no rosto. Por que isso me cheira tão mal?

- Então espera aí que eu tenho um aqui embaixo da carteira.

- Deixa que eu pego. – ele inclinou o caldeirão e entornou todo o seu conteúdo em mim. Na hora senti todo o meu corpo secar e encher-se se rugas. Tremia feito vara verde e parecia que tinha mastigado borracha tão ruim que estava o gosto da minha boca. Envelheci em plena aula de poções.

- Mas o que foi que eu fiz! – disse Malfoy tentando parecer indignado. Todos na sala olharam para mim. Uns riam, outros cochichavam e uns garotos da minha casa me olhavam pasmos. – Você está bem Granger? – disse fingindo preocupação.

- Hein? – agora eu entendia as piadinhas que faziam às velhinhas chamando-as de surdas. Se antes eu já não gostava disso, agora que eu experimentei gosto menos ainda.

- Eu perguntei se você está bem! – ele berrava em meu ouvido, mas só o que eu consegui entender foi:

- Quem teve neném! – eu ouvia muito mal, mas pude distinguir muito bem as gargalhadas dos sonserinos. Malfoy chegou próximo o suficiente para que eu pudesse ouvir bem o seu recadinho.

- Isso é o que você merece por tentar brincar com um Malfoy. – ah, isso eu consegui ouvir perfeitamente, e já estava com a varinha em riste pronta para revidar. Todos esperavam a minha próxima ação, inclusive Snape. Sabia que se fizesse alguma coisa ele tiraria pontos da Grifinória e me daria detenção. Mas não era exatamente nisso que eu pensava naquele momento. Para ser mais clara, eu pensava nas palavras de Dumbledore.

- O que pensa que vai fazer com isso Granger? Devemos ser exemplo lembra-se? – acabei de entender o porquê dele me dizer que aquele acordo com Dumbledore ia fazer com que eu me desse mal. Ele faria tudo o que estivesse ao alcance dele para que eu fosse envergonhada e recebesse uma advertência de Dumbledore. E, por mais que eu estivesse com vontade de mostrar a minha superioridade a ele usando um belo feitiço que o deixaria de cama por uma semana, achei melhor jogar o jogo dele e mostrar que eu sou mestra em tudo o que faço.

- Nada. Eu só estiquei minha varinha para que você me fizesse a gentileza de segura-la. Estou muito debilitada e posso acabar acertando alguém aqui sem querer. Você faria isso por mim não é Malfoy? – ele estava muito irritado, afinal não esperava que eu tivesse uma reação dessas. Não foi dessa vez que ele me pegou. Ele olhou desesperadamente para o Prof. Snape que, com o olhar, o mandou agir da mesma forma que eu.

- Claro que sim Granger. – ele retirou a varinha de minha mão e a deixou em cima da mesa.

- Cinco postos para a Sonserina pelo ato gentil do Sr. Malfoy. – ele sempre saía ganhando! Acho que Snape daria pontos a ele até por assoar o nariz na aula dele – Vá até a enfermaria e peça à Madame Pomfrey para lhe dar a contra-poção.

- Sim Prof. – só queria saber como eu faria para sair dali sendo que não conseguia nem dar um passo.

- Prof isso é injusto! Todos vimos que Malfoy fez isso de propósito!

- Se não percebeu Sr Potter o caso está encerrado.

- Mas Prof. ..! – estava contente com o fato do Harry me defender, mas isso poderia trazer más conseqüências.

- Será que vou ter que tirar pontos da sua casa por sua impertinência?

- Pode deixar Harry. Estou bem, só preciso de ajuda para sair daqui.

- Rony e eu vamos com você.

- Isso mesmo. – os dois já estavam ajeitando o material, mas o Prof os brecou.

- Nenhum dos dois sai da sala antes de acabar a aula. Pense bem antes de me responder Sr. Potter.

- Er... Prof., se o Sr autorizar eu posso levá-la. – quanto mais eu rezo...

- Muito bem Sr Breindesfeld. É novo aqui não é?

- Sim Sr. – ele segurou uma das mãos e apoiou a outra em minhas costas para ajudar-me a sair dali.

- Não acha melhor Neville leva-la Prof? – Rony sabia que eu não gostava dele e tentou me ajudar.

- A menos que queira matá-la Sr. Weasley; acho que não. Vão rápido vocês dois.

- Tá meio difícil ser rápido aqui, mas vou fazer o possível – disse Breind que me guiava. Não conseguia ver um palmo diante de meu nariz.

* * *

- Como está Hermione? – estávamos na metade das escadas. Mesmo ele sendo chato, estava sendo prestativo comigo. Mas não ia dar o braço a torcer tão fácil.

- Como você estaria se sentisse sua boca seca, com gosto de borracha de pneu, os olhos que só servem pra enfeitar o rosto, já que eu não vejo quase nada e com o ouvido entupido?

- Estaria vivo se quer saber. Será que agora eu posso falar com você sobre o assunto de ontem?

- Não está vendo que não estou bem seu paspalho!

- Só queria entender o porquê de você ter tanta raiva de mim se eu não te fiz nada

- Eu só não vou com a sua cara. Só isso.

- Você é mesmo bem direta. Tá bom que eu não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas não sou tão ruim assim sabia?

- Não sei e não quero saber.

- Eu tô aqui te fazendo um favor e você tá aí com essa cara azeda... – ele estava certo... Uma coisa que meus pais me ensinaram foi a ser educada com as pessoas, fossem elas chatas ou não.

- Tá bom, tá bom... Desculpa. Sobre o que você queria falar?

- Esse assunto eu acho melhor deixar pra depois. Quando você estiver me escutando bem eu te falo. – eu estava um pouquinho melhor do ouvido, mas ainda sim confundia as palavras. Mas acho que você consegue falar de si mesma né?

- Hum... Pergunta o que quiser. Mas já vou avisando: se for pergunta inútil eu não respondo.

- Não é não. É que como eu não conheço ninguém aqui ainda preciso procurar algum amigo.

- E aquelas garotas com quem você foi se sentar ontem? Não são suas amigas?

- Não. Ia me sentar com você e seus amigos, mas como o único lugar que tinha espaço era junto com aquelas garotas fui obrigado a sentar lá.

- Obrigado? Não gostou de ficar com elas?

- Eu? É claro que não! Elas só falavam babaquices e eu não tava mais agüentando. Dei graças a Merlim quando o jantar acabou.

- Hum... – até que ele não parecia ser tão mal quanto eu pensava... – De onde você veio mesmo? Eu estava distraída no dia da seleção...

- Romênia.

- Que engraçado... Você não tem sotaque. – percebi isso nessa conversa decente que estávamos tendo.

- É porque não nasci lá. Sou tão britânico quanto você.

- Ah... Entendi agora o porquê de você falar inglês sem tropeçar nas palavras.

- É. Quer que eu vá mais devagar? – ele perguntou porque viu que eu sentia dificuldades para descer as escadas.

- Não precisa. Vamos continuar falando de você. Se quiser ser meu amigo então tenho que conhecê-lo melhor pra saber se não vou me arrepender depois. – disse olhando-o de soslaio.

- Tá certo. O que você quer saber? – ele pareceu se animar com o meu interesse. Como ele estava me ajudando isso era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer.

- Você nasceu aqui e foi criado na Romênia ou foi depois de uma certa idade?

- Fui embora quando ia completar 11 anos.

- Mas por qual motivo você...ai... teve que ir embora? – minhas costas começavam a doer. Será mesmo que quando eu envelhecer vou ficar acabada assim? Mas deixando esse pensamento de lado voltei a perguntar. – Se você tivesse ficado aqui teria entrado em Hogwarts.

- Foi exatamente por isso que eu me mudei. Meu pai não queria que eu freqüentasse uma escola bruxa aqui.

- Essa eu não entendi... Hogwarts é a melhor escola do Reino Unido!

- Ele sabia disso. Mas acontece que ele não é meu pai, e sim meu padrasto. Só o chamo assim porque ele foi o único pai que tive, e também porque ele mereceu ser chamado assim...

- Tá, mas você ainda não me disse a causa dele não gostar de Hogwarts.

- Não é que ele não gostava. Ele sabia que essa era uma excelente escola, e até hoje continua assim. Minha mãe até se formou aqui.

- Agora é que eu não entendo mais nada...

- Minha mãe era bruxa. E meu pai biológico também, mas ele morreu muito cedo quando eu ainda era um bebê. Mamãe casou-se novamente quanto eu tinha dois anos. Meu padrasto era uma trouxa muito legal. Sempre me levava pra sair, ia aos parques comigo... me tratava como se eu fosse mesmo filho dele, o único defeito dele é que ele detesta magia, até mesmo aquelas de araque. Ele se casou com minha mãe sabendo que ela era uma bruxa, mas impôs uma condição pra ficar com ela e me criar como filho: que ela esquecesse o mundo mágico, e que eu fosse criado não sabendo nada sobre magia. Ela é claro, concordou porque gostava muito dele e saberia que ele seria o melhor pai que eu poderia ter. Eu cresci no interior com crianças normais. Tive muitos amigos, mas uma em especial. Não nos soltávamos nem por um minuto sequer! Eu ia seguindo a minha vida quando há cerca de dois meses chegou uma carta de Hogwarts me convocando para estudar aqui. O azar é que essa carta foi cair justo nas mãos do meu padrasto. Minha mãe viu quando era tarde demais. Ele ainda tinha uma fagulha de esperança de que eu não fosse bruxo, mas como não somos nós que escolhemos ser bruxos, e sim o contrário, não poderia fazer nada.

- E o que aconteceu depois? – já tinha ficado tão entretida que nem havia notado que faltavam só mais duas escadas para descer .

- Ele se trancou no quarto e ficou o dia inteiro sem comer ou falar com algum de nós. Estava muito decepcionado e ainda não sabia o que fazer comigo. Mamãe não conseguia parar de se preocupar porque achava que meu pai ia nos abandonar por causa disso. Eu passei toda a tarde tentando acalmar minha mãe para descobrir o que tava acontecendo. Poucas horas depois ele chegou com o rosto pálido e disse para o seguirmos, pois ele teria uma conversa séria a meu respeito. Eu já fiquei com medo. Pensei que ele havia descoberto que eu tinha colocado tachinhas na cadeira da professora e que por isso ele tivesse brigado com minha mãe. – pelo visto era uma peste quando era criança... – Eu fui atrás dele sem dar um pio e minha mãe me segurava pelos ombros. Quando acabei de me sentar ele me olhou profundamente e me fez sentar em seu colo. Disse que nossa família estava passando por alguns problemas e que o único jeito era uma mudança. Só que ele não queria me dizer quais eram esses problemas e eu me revoltei. Comecei a gritar feito doido e fugi de casa por duas horas... Hehe... longa essa fuga não? – ele disse com um certo ar de nostalgia – Só que lá no fundo eu sabia que aquilo era para o meu bem, e que se eu não aceitasse poderia trazer mais problemas ao casamento deles, e eu não suportaria perder meu pai. Voltei pra casa e corri atrás do meu pai pra me desculpar. Ele me abraçou e disse que seria difícil para mim no começo, mas que mais tarde eu entenderia seus motivos.

- Ele te amava mesmo né? – já estávamos no último degrau e nos dirigíamos para a enfermaria

- Muito. Nem sei como, mas ficamos tão ligados que eu parecia mesmo ser filho dele. Todos diziam que a semelhança era incrível. Eu e minha família fomos embora daqui para morar no sul da Romênia. Era meio deserto lá e nos primeiros dias tentava descobrir o que meu pai pretendia nos levando para lá. Uns três dias depois ele entrou em meu quarto e falou que eu era um bruxo. É claro que no princípio eu não acreditei, afinal ele sempre me disse que essa "coisa" de bruxos não existia e quem dizia o contrário era maluco. Eu até ri, mas quando eu olhei para os sus olhos vi que era a mais pura verdade. A conversa durou algum tempo que eu nem vi passar, mas foi o suficiente para ele me explicar a causa de termos mudado para aquele país isolado. Muitas pessoas o conheciam no trabalho e até mesmo no bairro, e ele não queria que essas pessoas soubessem que ele tinha um filho bruxo, mas ao mesmo tempo ele se preocupava comigo. Sabia que se eu não me matriculasse numa escola para gente como nós poderia causar um acidente com o poder mágico que eu não sabia que tinha, e que eu até poderia matar ou morrer se não soubesse controlar meus poderes. Então ele pensou numa solução: se nós mudássemos pra lá ninguém saberia nada sobre mim e eu poderia estudar numa das melhores escolas de bruxaria do mundo todo. Ele dizia que tinha sonhos para mim. Que queria que eu fosse o melhor advogado de Londres ou o melhor médico, mas que deixaria tudo de lado por mim, porque sabia o quanto minha mãe era feliz no mundo mágico. Ele até permitiu que ela usasse magia dentro de casa (já que morávamos no sul da Romênia) e que visitasse colônias bruxas.

- Interessante... Mas seu pai já tinha emprego lá?

- Não, e esse foi um dos nossos maiores problemas. Recomeçamos do zero e meu pai não fazia idéia do que fazer. Ele conseguiu um emprego de sapateiro e trabalhava de sol a sol. Depois de juntar dinheiro por anos a fio, ele comprou uma fábrica abandonada e fez dela uma fábrica de sapatos. Hoje, temos uma das melhores fábricas nesse ramo. E tudo graças ao meu pai. Quando eu já estava mais crescido e realmente entendi a causa de tudo aquilo perguntei se poderia agradecer o que ele me fez. Ele respondeu que se eu quisesse isso mesmo que não deveria voltar para cá.

- Bem se vê que você não cumpriu a promessa...

- Você tá enganada Hermione. Cumpri com minha palavra.

- E o que vê está fazendo aqui então? – perguntaria isso com as mãos na cintura, mas como eu sentia dor em tudo nem tentei.

- Meu pai faleceu ano passado e eu fui a última pessoa com quem ele falou. Ele disse que sabia o quanto eu queria voltar pra cá então me libertou da promessa.

- Meus pêsames...

- Obrigado. É duro ter que acordar todo dia sabendo que ele não vai mais estar lá quando eu precisar, mas já estou me acostumando com isso...

- Mas... você veio porque queria conhecer Hogwarts?

- Isso também, mas vim principalmente pra encontrar uma pessoa que me fez muita falta em todos esses anos. – dava pra notar que era uma garota. Só queria ver a cara das meninas daqui quando soubessem que não têm vez com ele... huahuahuahua...

- Nossa! Você deve gostar mesmo dela hein?

- Mas não como você pensa. Mas... eu já te fiz um relatório sobre mim. Agora é a sua vez.

- Imito sua pergunta. O que você quer saber sobre mim? – já adentrávamos à enfermaria e ele acenava para que Madame Pomfrey fosse me acudir.

- Você é tão rabugenta, metida, mesquinha e sabe-tudo o tempo todo ou tem alguma parte do dia em que você é normal?

- GRRRRRRRRRR! – ninguém me chama de todos esses adjetivos na minha frente sem receber punição! – Fora daqui já!

- Mas eu...

- FORA DAQUI!

- Tá bom, calma... Se você continuar desse jeito vai acabar com osteoporose... hahaha – ele saiu da enfermaria correndo e rindo da minha cara. Sabia que ele não prestava, mas é nisso que dá não confiar nos meus instintos e achar que poderia dar uma segunda chance a ele.

- Se eu cruzar com você de novo juro que te transformo num rato e dou pro meu gato comer! – gritei o quanto pude para que ele ouvisse de lá de fora.

- Rony me contou o que houve na aula hoje. Você está melhor? – Gina veio até mim preocupada na hora do almoço e se sentou ao meu lado.

- Estou sim. Só tenho que arrancar uns fiozinhos brancos que não saíram. – tomei a poção antiamadurecimento e tive que ouvir sermão da Madame Pomfrey quanto a irresponsabilidade dos alunos, que não deveriam passar poções tão complicadas e blá blá blá... Mas eu pelo menos saí bem de lá. – O chato é que eu tive que ser levada pelo Breind...

- Que sorte a sua! – disse ostentando um sorriso sarcástico

- Ô! Ganhei na sorte grande! – dei o mesmo sorriso para ela. Nesse meio tempo Rony chegou com Harry e Parvati.

- E aí vó? Tá ouvindo melhor agora? – isso arrancou risos de alguns intrometidos. Mas só bastou um olhar meu para que eles parassem.

- Cala a boca mula! – Gina não perdoava uma...

- Mas vem cá Mione... Você conseguiu ficar bonita até velhinha hein! – era verdade. Quando eu senti o meu rosto enrugar fiquei até com medo de me olhar no espelho. Mas ao olhar vi que iria ficar uma senhora bonita. Meus cabelos estavam branquinhos e minhas maçãs no rosto estavam saudáveis. Eu tinha um par de pernas capaz de dar inveja a qualquer um e...

- Eh... posso me sentar aqui? – perguntou alguém de bochechas muito avermelhadas e um sorriso galante.

- Claro Simas... – concordei e ergui a sobrancelha pensando no que ele queria comigo... ele nunca tinha se sentado ao meu lado antes.

- Eu sinto muito mesmo pelo que o Malfoy fez com você lá na aula.

- Obrigada Simas, você é muito gentil. – ele baixou a vista e eu pegava os talheres para me servir da comida.

- Hermione você aceitaria ir a Hogsmead comigo no fim de semana que vem...?

- Cof cof cof! – tive um acesso de tosse por causa do susto. –Você disse sair?

- Sim, mas se não quiser não tem problema! – ele respondeu rápido como se estivesse arrependido de ter perguntado.

- Bem eu... – vi o rosto de Harry se contorcer numa careta de raiva. Ele havia acabado de chegar abraçado com Parvati no salão. Simas falava baixo, mas de longe dava para perceber o interesse dele. Como eu disse antes, é melhor eu partir pra outra. Quem sabe ele não valha a pena? – Adoraria sair com você Simas. – e dei um beijo casto em sua testa. Ver Harry me olhando como se quisesse me engolir viva me abriu o apetite. Comi feito uma draga e rapidamente me dirigi para o meu quarto para ver se eu não tinha ficado com mais seqüelas a não ser os cabelos brancos. Ao chegar lá encontrei Malfoy escorado na escada que dava para o seu quarto.

- E então Granger? Gostou de se ver acabada? – ele ria como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a melhor piada do mundo.

- Eu sim. E você Malfoy? Gostou de ver que mesmo velha eu ainda ganho das suas namoradas? – retirei o casaco e fiquei só com a camisa alegando estar com calor. Afrouxei a gravata ao subir para o quarto e quando ia abrir a porta ouvi:

- É difícil falar isso... acho que vou arrancar minha língua depois mas... até que você tava muito gostosinha. Sabe como dizem... panela velha é que faz comida boa. – os olhos dele pareciam que iam cair no chão a qualquer momento de tão esbugalhados que estavam.

_Eu corri para o meu quarto. Aquela _cara realmente me assustou! Estávamos ali sozinhos, e se ele fizesse **_alguma coisa comigo! Ele pode me odiar, mas nunca o vi tão sedento como agora. Aquietei-me e troquei alguns livros por outros que usaria nas aulas seguintes, retoquei a maquiagem e saí para enfrentar mais um "round". Antes que pudesse sair vi Élora, a coruja de Nick, chegar afobada com um pequeno embrulho, provavelmente uma carta, nas garras. Como ainda tinha tempo, sentei-me à beira da cama, rasguei o envelope e comecei a ler: _**

_" Avalon, 2 de setembro. _

_Olá Mione! Estava um pouco chateada com algo que aconteceu aqui (um garoto que eu gostava virou um completo idiota e galinha) e recebi sua carta como consolo. Fiquei triste ao saber que Harry está com a outra e não com você, mas o fato dele estar com todo esse ciúme deve significar alguma coisa né? _

_E esse outro carinha que você falou que é novo? Já conversou com ele? Acho que você está tirando conclusões precipitadas, mas se acha que deve confiar na sua intuição então faça isso. Mas não deixe de ouvir o que ele tem a dizer, porque assim como pode ser algo imbecil, pode ser uma coisa muito boa. _

_Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça: O Thy me mandou uma carta (minha mãe me envia todas as cartas que estão endereçadas a mim) falando que escreveu pra você contando o que sentia... fiquei com dó, mas entendo os seus motivos e acho que fez perfeitamente bem em ser sincera com ele. Diz que está com imensas saudades suas e tal... _

_Olha só o que ele me mandou: - _anexada a carta vieram duas fotos que eram provavelmente de um jornal francês. Nas duas eu estava lá como uma das sensações da festa. Tiraram uma foto muito bonita de mim e da Nick enquanto dançávamos e a outra me deixou pasma. Era uma foto minha beijando o Thy de um ângulo que até eu fiquei com água na boca. O anúncio dizia: "Garota misteriosa rouba a cena e beija o herdeiro dos Von Pérre". Não sabia que ele era famoso, mas depois dessa vou tomar mais cuidado quando for beijar alguém... Se bem que foi ele quem me beijou primeiro. Voltei a ler a carta de Nick.

"_Demais não é? Depois dessa você virou a famosa "garota" misteriosa do caçula Von Pérre". Thy disse que estava folheando uma revista de fofoca de ricos e viu essa foto Fez questão de mandar pra mim. Vou te contar hein Mione? Você só sai uma noite e já tá em revista famosas aqui. _

_Bem, já falei muito. Um grande beijo de sua amiga que agora é sua fã. _

_Nick". _

**_Guardei a carta e as fotos junto com a que o Thy me mandou dentro de um livro. Como ninguém ia mexer mesmo, fiquei tranqüila e saí do quarto. Não vou falar das outras aulas porque elas foram normais como sempre, com uma única diferença: Harry não parava de me olhar. Estava notavelmente irritado e na hora do jantar gesticulou que queria falar comigo a sós. Eu o segui e vi Parvati olhar para ele que nem percebeu. Fomos até um dos corredores e ele começou a falar:_**

- Você... está melhor? Não sente mais dor ou surdez...? – ele perguntou com a intenção de parecer preocupado, mas do modo que ele olhava para o lado para falar isso, vi que ele só estava tentando achar as palavras certas para começar.

- É, estou sim. Só tenho que arrancar os últimos fios de cabelo branco que ficaram, mas de resto tudo bem. – ficamos uns 3 minutos em silêncio. Esperava pacientemente ele falar, mas como eu só tinha 15 minutos para começar a patrulha, resolvi ir embora e disse pra ele falar o que quisesse quando se sentisse à vontade.

- Não, fica! É que... Por que você aceitou sair com aquele idiota do Finnigan? – seu rosto tinha adquirido um tom estranho por causa da ira com que falava.

- Você me chamou aqui pra encenar esse seu ciúmes ridículo! – não. Não era possível. Desde quando ele ficou tão ciumento? - Quando tiver alguma coisa de interessante pra falar me avisa que aí sim eu falo com você. – dei as costas pra ele, mas ele segurou o meu braço de forma rude me fazendo virar pra ele.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Embora. Quando você estiver mais calmo e com a cabeça no lugar a gente conversa. Agora me solta.

- Não. Você não vai sair daqui enquanto não me ouvir. – ele me soltou e começou a resmungar.

- Primeiro você deu bola pra aquele tal francês imbecil, depois aceita que o Breind a leve e não fala nada pro professor impedir, e agora sai com o trouxa do Finnigan! Só falta dizer que vai namorar o Malfoy!

- Que engraçado... até antes do jantar o Simas era "o cara" pra você. Agora não é mais? – perguntei soltando o meu braço da mão dele. Ele havia deixado marca vermelha nele que estava começando a inchar. – E outra, se eu quisesse mesmo namorar o Malfoy, o que eu terminantemente não quero - não seria da sua conta.

- Hermione eu sou o seu melhor amigo! Tenho o direito de saber com quem você está saindo. – eu corria pra longe dele. Não estava nem um pouco feliz com aquilo. Ele me alcançou quando estávamos próximo do saguão.

- Por acaso você lembrou que eu também tinha o direito de saber que você estava namorando Parvati! – gritei a plenos pulmões.

- Não me venha com essa... Você sabe muito bem que com ela é diferente... – tentava se justificar

- Diferente por quê? Por que ela também é uma grifinória? Por que fez parte da AD? Por que é a eleita do Sr. Potter?

- Não. É porque ela é a melhor garota do mundo! – ao ouvir isso virei me para a saída. As palavras dele foram como uma flecha encravando em meu peito. Não ia deixar ele ver que ainda causava algum efeito sobre mim. – E não contei porque Parvati achou melhor por causa do que você me disse ano passado. – isso foi um baque pra mim. Não havia voz em minha garganta. As palavras fugiram de mim.

- O que foi... que disse...? Que Parvati... sabe sobre o que eu disse?

- É. O que tem de mais?

- O que tem de mais? O QUE TEM DE MAIS HARRY! TEM TUDO! – cansei. Foi a gota d'água. Não agüentaria vê-lo por um bom tempo. Mas ele ainda sim continuou.

- Eu só disse o que você me contou ué!

- MAS NÃO ERA PRA CONTAR A NINGUÉM! SE EU QUISESSE QUE ALGUÉM SOUBESSE TERIA DITO A RITA SKEETER!

- Pera aí Mione! Fala baixo!

- VOU FALAR NO TOM QUE EU QUISER! – não agüentei e comecei a chorar na frente dele mesmo. – como pôde fazer isso Harry? Como pôde!

- Se eu soubesse que você iria ficar desse jeito não teria dito a ela.

- Mas era pra saber Harry! É sobre os MEUS sentimentos que estamos falando! – saí correndo sem olhar mais pra nada. Não queria falar com ninguém. E a última coisa que passava pela minha cabeça era patrulhar a escola. – Você só pode ter feito isso de propósito! Porque sabe que eu ainda amo você mais que tudo no mundo! E pra mostrar pra Parvati que você era o gostosão da escola tinha que contar pra ela que até sua melhor amiga caiu de amores por você! Satisfeito com isso Harry? Agora você conseguiu o que queria. Vai ficar com a Parvati que tanto te ama, por que essa babaca aqui você não vai ver mais!

- Mione! Espera! – ele vinha atrás de mim, mas foi obrigado a parar. Era a dor que vinha novamente.

**_Ele se via no mesmo lugar da outra visão. Ele até achara que era só mais uma visão sem importância por não ter voltado novamente, mas ele se enganara._**

_-Como vão indo as coisas no castelo? – ele acariciava Nagini com um olhar de desprezo para a tal pessoa misteriosa. _

- _Muito bem mestre. Tenho o Potter em minhas mãos. _

- _É mesmo? Não parece... Ele têm andado muito distraído com uma garota. A tal sangue ruim. _

- _Não é nada que eu não consiga desfazer meu senhor. Ele está a cada dia mais distante de todos. Ainda mais agora depois do meu retorno. Ele está com alguém sim, mas não é a sangue ruim não... É uma bruxa de sangue puro, mas não consegue parar de pensar em mim, e me vigia muito. Sem perceber, é claro.Não pode ver nenhum dos tolos me olhando que já quer tirar satisfações. _

- _Isso. Muito bem. Mas agora vá e seja discreta. Se ele descobrir quem você é perde a sua cabeça entendeu? _

- _Com toda... a certeza... mestre... – quem quer que fosse essa pessoa, ela estava sendo sufocada por Voldemort. _

**_Harry caíra desolado no chão. Poucos momentos após, Parvati chegou aflita para socorre-lo._**

- Oh Merlim! Harry quem fez isso com você!

- Aconteceu de novo Parvie... aquela visão... do Voldemort – ao ouvir esse nome ela estremeceu da cabeça aos pés.

- Mas não é nada grave. – ela disse ajudando-o a se levantar – Ou é? Sabe que não quero que me esconda nada. E não adianta vir com essa história de que quer me proteger me escondendo a verdade, porque você bem sabe que eu não vou descansar enquanto não souber o que está te fazendo mal. – Harry narrou a ela tudo o que viu pouco tempo antes dela chegar. Aquilo fez com que ele se sentisse melhor.

- Mas por que veio aqui Harry?

- Vim para falar com Hermione... Merlim! – disse dando um estalado tapa em sua testa. – Esqueci de Hermione! Parvie, preciso sair por um instante. Não me espere, pode ser que eu demore. – ele beijou-lhe a face e saiu correndo desesperadamente a minha procura. Ele bem sabia que eu estava profundamente magoada e que não o perdoaria tão facilmente. _"Mas não custa nada tentar..."_ ele pensou. Ele sabia o caminho para o meu quarto, mas não me encontraria lá. Eu ainda estava perambulando pelos corredores fazendo a patrulha para tentar espairecer. Sabia que certamente Harry me procuraria no quarto, então achei melhor cumprir com minhas obrigações e não voltar enquanto não achasse seguro. Enquanto eu caminhava com a vista desfocada pelas lágrimas, Harry tentava se lembrar da senha para os quartos dos monitores.

- Que droga... sei que tem a ver com algum animal, mas qual era mesmo? – ele estalava rapidamente os dedos, mania que ele tinha adquirido no ano passado e que eu detestava, mas ele dizia que aquilo funcionava pra ele.

- Lembrei! - _"Ainda bem que perguntei a senha a Gina hoje cedo..."_ ele pensou ao se posicionar à frente do quadro – Chifre de unicórnio!

**_Por sorte, ele não havia encontrado com Malfoy, que também estava ali, mas estava ocupado demais com "coisas mais importantes" para se preocupar se tinha alguém mais além dele e da sua mais recente conquista. Ele subiu para o meu quarto (muito fácil de se identificar por sinal) e deu três batidas na porta. Como não ouviu barulho algum, bateu novamente. E nada. Mas eu tinha esquecido de trancar a porta, e então ele entrou, para ver se eu não estava lá, sem fazer barulho para ele pensar que eu não estava ali, mas ele se enganou. Eu não estava e nem chegaria tão cedo. Ele passou a observar o quarto pensando silenciosamente o quanto ele lembrava a mim. Foi até minha escrivaninha e pegou uns papéis que eu havia deixado lá com umas anotações sobre o conteúdo das aulas de hoje. Largou-os desajeitadamente sobre a cadeira e viu o livro que estava ali. Como a curiosidade sempre foi seu forte, ele o abriu para saber sobre o que exatamente era esse livro, já que a capa não tinha o título. Ao fazer isso, as fotos que eu tinha guardado lá se espalharam pelo chão. Ele as pegou e sentou-se em minha cama para vê-las mais detalhadamente. A primeira foto que veio em suas mãos era a de Nick dançando comigo. Um ligeiro e maroto sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Ele deve ter achado muito divertida aquela foto, pois não parava de pensar em como eu deveria estar contente ali. Passou essa foto para o fim da fila e viu a próxima. Era a mesma que Gina mostrara no vagão a caminho da escola. Soltou um muxoxo ao ver o modo como Thierry segurava-me os ombros e o largo sorriso que eu ostentava. Essa foto ele literalmente jogou no chão e passou para a última. Se ele estivesse tomando algo, já teria engasgado, porque a cara que fez não foi uma das melhores... Ele, que ainda achava que a carta de Thierry era muita pretensão, pois eu nunca beijaria um garoto superficial (o que o Thy definitivamente não era), foi obrigado a aceitar que ele falava a verdade. Dessa vez, a foto que estava em suas mãos era justamente aquela em que ele me beijava. Ele não sabia falar francês, mas já ouvira Tia Petúnia tentar ensinar a Duda o fraco francês que ela falava e acabou por aprender pequenos termos como "bom dia" ou "quero beber água". E, com esse falho francês aprendido na casa de seus tios, pode decifrar o título da manchete da famosa revista estrangeira. Sua vontade era de amassar e queimar aquele papel, o mesmo que ele queria fazer com a cara do abusado que ousava beijar sua Mione... "Mais essa agora... minha Mione... De onde eu tirei essa coisa idiota? Ela é como se fosse só minha irmãzinha. Mas é justo eu me preocupar com ela, principalmente agora que ela está tão... Deixa pra lá." Ele pensava. Como viu que eu não voltaria pro quarto até o horário padrão da patrulha acabar, levantou-se e foi até a porta. Antes de atravessa-la, olhou para trás e abaixou-se para pegar as fotos e coloca-las onde havia achado. Porém, uma delas fez questão de guardar no bolso. Aquela em que eu e Thy estávamos abraçados. Dessa vez saiu e dirigiu-se ao dormitório sem perceber que Rony o chamava para uma conversa animada com Simas e Dino sobre o novo livro de figurinhas dos "Melhores Times de Quadribol de todos os Tempos". Ele pôs o pijama e retirou a foto do bolso. Deitou-se sobre a cama ainda com a foto na mão e, com muita dificuldade, já que só vinha uma pequena fresta de luz do salão comunal ficou reparando em como eu parecia feliz naquela foto. Tão distante desse louco mundo onde tínhamos a sombra de Voldenort... Harry deixou a foto em baixo de seu travesseiro e fechou forçadamente os olhos para afastar a imagem do meu beijo. Rapidamente adormeceu dizendo pra si próprio que custasse o que fosse, ele me faria perdoá-lo e também me faria entender, não aceitaria meu namoro com qualquer um, mesmo que este fosse o melhor amigo dele, porque pra ele, ninguém seria bom o bastante pra SUA Hermione._**

N/A da Beta: Bom gente... desculpa...eu assumo... a culpa pelo atraso do capítulo foi TODINHA minha, a Paty me passou esse cap pra betar faz umas duas semanas já... a Paty deveria me demitir... /... bom, mas é isso... o cap tá aí, espero que tenham gostado... ...

N/A da Autora: A culpa é mais minha do que dela gente. Eu tava em deprê por causa do sexto livro, e se não fosse a Cá (e tantas outras leitoras que são muito amigas minhas agora), eu não ia conseguir terminar a fic. Me desculpem, é sério, eu tava mesmo muito mal. Mas agora que eu tô melhor a fic vai andar de vento em popa! O cap 10 provavelmente vai demorar um pouco pra chegar porque eu tenho trabalhos escolares até o dia 12 do mês que vem, e também porque eu quero adiantar pelo menos três caps da fic pra não me enrolar mais como aconteceu com esse cap. Se eu já tiver esses caps adiantados vou conseguir controlar melhor a fic e vai ficar mais fácil e rápido pra atualizar, por isso eu peço: tenham um pouco mais de paciência porque o cap 10 vai ser um dos melhores da fic! E partamos pros agradecimentos (eba! A lista tá aumentando!):

**Amélia das Flores:** Ai... você teve a reação que eu queria que tivesse... Acho que ainda não vai dar pra ele largar a Parvati logo, porque bem ou mal ele a ama, e ele seria muito canalha de deixa-la logo agora. Fiquei muito feliz por você ter gostado de R/L., e realmente, não dá pra colocar D/G porque o Draco também vai dar em cima da Mione, mas sem deixar de ser um autêntico Malfoy! Bem, como você pode ver, a Nick vai continuar sempre por aí, mas o Thy e o Liv ela vai saber se eles estão bem ou não pela Nick. Não vou abandona-los por ama-los muito. XD

**Murilo Black:** Oi! Eu bem sei o que você quer dizer com "esquecer de colocar a review"... Eu também esquecia, mas depois de fazer a fic eu vejo como é importante deixar uma mensagem de estímulo para o autor, porque não é nada fácil passar por crises de falta de inspiração e eu agora coopero sempre que posso. Eu me sinto sim muito lisonjeada e honrada por sua presença aqui viu? Beijos. Vou te adicionar no msn tudo bem?

**Rebeca Baquit:** Estou imensamente feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo. Desculpa a demora, mas acho que consegui explicar os motivos lá em cima né? Bem, espero que esteja velendo a pena gastar seu tempo lendo a fic... Beijão!

**Asakura Kino:** Hehiahoahaua... não posso falar muito sobre o personagem novo senão perderei a liberdade que tenho pra cia-lo... mas o Richie era mesmo muito fofo né? A verdade é que eu também o vejo por onde quer que eu passe imaginando como ele ficaria quando mais velho... A Nick estará sim firme e forte aqui certinho? Beijos.

**Mione03:** Oi miga! Não tem de que ter colocado você por aqui já que você é leitora vip. Por favor, os outros não se sintam com ciúmes, mas a mione aqui foi uma das primeiras pessoas a ler e postar reviews sobre a fc, então é justo que eu a classifique assim. Que bom que acha que a fic está correndo bem. Beijão e a gente se vê!

**Taty M. Potter:** Estou felicíssima por você ter gostado da reação dele. Todo mundo fala que o Brein é parecido com o Richie, mas fazer o que se a imaginação tava curta e eu queria mais um loiro na história né? Hehehe. Beijão!

**Luli:** Hehe... Eu quero ter um treco sim! Minha vontade é saber se vocês estão ansiosos com a chegada dos próximos caps. Olha, não sei se você está certa por dizer que essa é a melhor fic que você já leu, mas a verdade é que eu estou me esforçando muito, inclusive perdendo noites de sono pra pensar nos caps novos pra que esteja à altura do gosto de vocês. Uma coisa que eu adoro fazer mesmo é descrever (sério! Vocês nunca iam notar isso ¬¬), mas se faço isso direto é porque eu quero que vocês se vejam dentro da fic e se sintam participantes dela como eu me sinto tá? Beijinhos.

**Jéssy:** é a Mione virou uma "arrasa quarteirões" e está disposta a mudar a vid, mas ela não sabe por inde começar, então deixa as coisas fluírem. Eu também amo a Nick e o Thy. Eles são a personificação dos amigos (ou algo mais) que eu gostaria de ter na minha vida... A fic inteira se baseia em fatos que aconteceram comigo ou com amigos e também o que eu gostaria que acontecesse, inclusive os personagens novos. E sim, eu também não acho certo o Harry largar a Parvati só por causa da mudança da amiga. Eu estaria cometendo um desatino se mudasse a personalidade dele pra um galinha sem moral... Mas é lógico que ele não vai deixar qualquer um se aproximar da Mione. A gente se vê querida!

**Pink Potter:** Caraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaca! Você é uma das autoras que eu mais gosto! E tá lendo minha fic! Eu me sinto muitíssimo honrada pela sua presença aqui! Só não postei ainda reviews nas suas fics poruqe estou tão atarefada que estou quase louca! Inclusive eu até hoje não consegui ler a sua atualização... snif... Acho que já falei muito sobre o Breind e ele vai se revelar a Mione (quer dizer, ela vai saber quem ele é, se é o Richie ou qualquer outro) no cap 10 que eu já estou começando a escrever. No tocante às atualizações, coimo eu disse vou demorar mais um pouco no cap seguinte, mas essa vai ser a última vez que demoro tanto. Eu sempre atualizo aos domingos à noite ou de madrugada e, na maioria das vezes, a cada duas semanas. Não tenho previsão ainda para a atualização do próximo, então eu gostaria de pedir que você me mandasse um e-mail pra que eu possa te avisar o dia em que eu vou postar, tá certo? Beijos estralados na bochecha.

**Bárbara Jane Potter:** Tô hiper feliz que você esteja adorando a fic. Eu desculpo sim a sua ansiedade, pois me sinto da mesma forma que vocês. Eu também sou leitora da minha fic, então quando surge uma pequena idéia eu corro pro pc pra escrever. Eu demoro assim porque quero passar o melhor que consigo pra vocês . Beijos.

**Krla: **Você por aqui! Que bom! Vou enrolar um pouco no próx pra me desembaraçar ok? Bjim pra ti.

**Brunah:** Oi! Você também abandonou a fb né? Eu agora estou atualizando lá da mesma forma que aqui, então sinta-se à vontade pra ler onde quiser. Beijos.

**Carlinha:** Ah... não desanima não! A fic tá demorando, mas é por uma boa causa (e problemas pessoais também... ) mas vai valer a pena continuar lendo! Beijo.

Gente, eu peço perdão por não colocar aqui um resuminho do próximo capítulo... Eu até tinha começado a escrever, mas achei que tinha ficado uma porcaria e comecei a escrever tudo de novo, e não consegui terminar porque essa semana teve simulado geral valendo nota, e aí complicou... Mas eu GARANTO quer o próximo capítulo vai ficar MUITO melhor que esse aqui (que tá meio xoxinho, mas que explica algumas coisas). Estou há meses esperando pra escrever esse cap. E vou fazer tudo o que puder pra ser um dos melhores e arrancar ao "ahhhhhhhh" e "ohhhhhhhhh" de vocês. Muitos beijos e abraços carinhosos a todos vocês!

_.:Paty Selenita:. _


	10. Velha Infância

Oi! Quem é vivo sempre aparece não é? Pois eu estou aqui pra mostrar que estou viva sim e que o capítulo que foi tão esperado por mim e por vocês está finalmente no ar! Devo explicações a vocês e nesse exato instante vou dá-las. Na última postagem eu lhes disse que teria um gigantesco trabalho a fazer (144 págs no total) e o fiz levando mais tempo do que gostaria. Ao término desse trabalho comecei desesperadamentea fazer esse cap para o postar no dia 19/09, data muito importante e conveniente vocês verão o motivo, mas não deu tempo... Tentei pelo menos postar na mesma semana e até estava conseguindo, mas uma desgraça aconteceu e exatamente 3 dias antes da postagem o meu PC pifou enquanto eu conversava com uma leitora (me defende Mari Gracita!) e perdi as 14 págs que tinha escrito. Fiquei tão triste que não consegui nem reclamar na hora. Mandei pro conserto e comprei a peça necessária, e quando penso que tudo está bem esta também dá problema... A sorte é que uma amiga tinha guardado o capítulo no computador dela e o passou pra mim, assim eu pude ir, aos poucos, terminando de escrever no computador do curso de informática para mandar betar. Recebi então a boa notícia de que o PC estava pronto e terminei de fazer os últimos ajustes, o que deu certo, e aqui está o resultado de tanta espera! Divirtam-se e comentem!

* * *

10. Velha Infância

**_Pois é. Assim ficou. Harry contou a Parvati que eu gostava dele. Eu já desconfiava disso pelo comportamento estranho dela ao falar comigo no vagão, mas ainda acreditava que Harry teria o bom senso de ficar calado, mas infelizmente ele teve que abrir o bico... Não estava sendo fácil pra eu passar todos esses dias sem falar com ele. Não tenho nem noção de quanto tempo estamos sem nos falar (por minha vontade, é claro. Ainda me sinto traída e enquanto essa coisa desagradável não passar não vou falar com ele.), sem rir das piadas sem-graça que Rony conta só pra não deixa-lo constrangido e depois nos juntarmos só nós dois ao pé da lareira pra falarmos qual a piada que Rony contaria no dia seguinte e como fingiríamos não tê-la ouvido por milhares de vezes. Sentia falta das tardes que passávamos juntos fazendo lições (apesar de que só eu sentia falta daquilo ¬¬)... Pequenas coisas, simples é verdade, mas que para mim preenchiam minha vida. E eu tinha tanta coisa pra falar pra ele..._**

**_Como por exemplo, o fim de semana em que saí com Simas. Foi insuportável. Ele só falava de quadribol, de como ele odeia Snape e repetia sempre que podia a frase "nossa... Você tá muito linda hoje!". Sei que toda garota adora receber elogios, mas a falta de criatividade e as repetições consecutivas sem nenhum mísero espaço de tempo pra falar tudo de novo me deixavam entediada... Mas eu fiquei indignada mesmo foi quando eu comecei a falar de como as aulas da Profª McGonnagal estavam mais interessantes esse ano e ele ficou bocejando. Olhava pra fora... Via que horas eram... Olhava pra fora de novo... Muito folgado ele! Eu sou obrigada a ouvi-lo falar feito um papagaio e quando eu abro a boca pra falar algo coerente e que seja mais do que "O garçom não vai vir atender não?", de tão sem paciência que estava ele pede a conta, pega as coisas dele e fala:_**

_- Olha, você tá mesmo muito linda e até mudou um pouco o seu jeito, mas se continuar falando só da escola quando a gente nem deveria lembrar dela aqui, vai continuar encalhada._

**_Eu, lógico, fiquei ali estarrecida e morta de vontade de fazer alguma coisa com ele (não pensem mal de mim! É no bom sentido!), porém, eu não podia. Não estava com vontade de ter a minha atenção chamada por algum professor que sempre chega de mau-humor na segunda-feira e tenta descontar no primeiro que faz o que não deve em Hogsmead. Mas como eu precisava saber que ele pagaria pelo que me disse, fiz o que sempre faço quando Malfoy me provoca: me imagino invocando "incêndio" e vejo o corpo dele queimar bem diante de meus olhos. Isso me deixa tão tranqüila... Eu bem sei que você deve estar pensando: "Nossa! Como você é cruel!", mas da próxima vez que alguém que você deteste diga ou faça algo que te deixe mal com você mesmo(a) experimente isso eu que garanto que você se sentir muito melhor... Testado e aprovado por Hermione Granger. Quer dizer, pra mim sempre funcionou..._**

**_Mas voltando ao assunto que interessa. Eu estava louca de vontade de contar para Harry, mas eu podia? Nãããããão! Por dois motivos: Um, porque por mais que minha língua estivesse coçando pra falar pra ele ter uma "conversinha" com Simas, ainda estava ressentida com ele. Mesmo que de cinco em cinco minutos ele viesse me pedir perdão, não estava crente de que ele merecesse. Até porque ele ainda continuava com aquele ciúme doentio de qualquer pessoa que se aproximasse de mim mesmo que fosse só pra me perguntar as horas. No começo eu até achava bonitinho ele demonstrar que se importava comigo, mas agora já é demais! Chega! Fiquei até sabendo que ele andava puxando uns garotos de lado dizendo que não deveriam chegar perto de mim porque eu freqüentemente tenho acessos de raiva e se eu não gostasse do papo do garoto eu espalharia pra escola inteira que ele não prestava. E como uns covardes tinham medo de ficar sem as outras garotas ingênuas de Hogwarts (principalmente as Lufa-lufas), não me davam mais nem oi._**

**_O segundo motivo se dá pelo fato de que por mais que ele viesse de cinco em cinco minutos como eu disse anteriormente, nos outros quatro ele estava se engalfinhando com Parvati. Já estava virando baixaria! Se beijavam nos corredores, nas salas, no salão principal e até mesmo no dormitório masculino. E não eram beijinhos quaisquer não! Era o que costumam chamar de "beijo sifão", onde um quase engole a cabeça do outro no beijo. Eu tinha até medo da boca de um dos dois começar a rasgar com aquilo. Fora que ninguém mais em toda a escola agüentava vê-los juntos. Chegava a ser nojento. Mas fazer o que... Foi ela que ele escolheu..._**

**_E foi nesse estado misto de raiva e mágoa (agora mais o primeiro que o segundo) que eu acordei. O sol entrava pelas frestas de minha janela e eu tive o pressentimento de que aquele dia seria perfeito e que me reservaria uma grande surpresa que eu esperava há muito tempo... Só não sabia dizer o que era, mas estava ciente de que estava certa. Não fazia nem idéia de que dia era e me levantei esfregando os olhos pra despertar. Com isso não consegui ver o chão e levei um belo de um capote. Disse todos os xingamentos que minha boca mole de sono agüentou e me ergui para brigar com Bichento. Contudo não era ele que estava lá. Não tinha nenhum vestígio de que ele tivesse passado a noite ali. Como eu já disse outra vez, era só ele voltar à Hogwarts para se comportar como o gato adorável que é. Com os olhos embaçados fui até o banheiro sem me importar com o que tinha me feito cair, lavei meu rosto, escovei meus dentes e voltei ao quarto pra pentear o cabelo e me vestir. Tomaria banho mais tarde senão me atrasaria. Fiquei com preguiça de levantar mais cedo e acabei ficando por lá mesmo. Voltei correndo para o quarto a fim de procurar minha agenda. Tinha quase certeza de que hoje era um dia importante por alguma causa, mas... qual seria?_**

- 17 não... 18 também não... – disse folheando a pequena agenda que comprei na floreios. –Achei! Quarta-feira, 19 de... setembro! - olhei pro lugar que tinha tropeçado e vi o que ocasionou isso. Alguns presentes estavam ao lado de minha cama.

**_Finalmente! Sou maior de idade! Dona do meu nariz! – Estava tão feliz que poderia abraçar o pilar da cama. Pulava como uma criança em cima dela, até que vi Bichento entrar no quarto e parar junto a porta com uma cara que dizia "o que essa louca pensa que está fazendo?". Ele correu para minhas pernas se arrastando entre elas para que eu o pegasse no colo. Quando o ergui próximo ao meu rosto ele me lambia incansavelmente dando-me os parabéns._**

- Brigada meu fofo! - ele se sentou comigo na cama para ver os presentes que eu tinha ganhado.

- Vamos ver, vamos ver... este aqui. – disse escolhendo o primeiro que abriria.

**_Era um pequeno embrulho de papel vermelho estampado com uma fita igualmente vermelha de cetim, o que acreditava ser de meus pais, e o abri. Devem estar se perguntando: "Como os pais dela mandavam presentes se eles não sabiam como usar uma coruja direito e sequer tinham uma?". Simples. Eu já tinha explicado a eles como usar uma coruja para momentos especiais. E estes eram o dia do meu aniversário e uma semana antes das férias para que eu soubesse se ficaria ou não no castelo. Dumbledore já tinha preparado especialmente uma coruja para coisas desse tipo e eu abria com curiosidade o presente deles. Eram um par de brincos no formato de libélula com uma correntinha fazendo o conjunto._**

- Oh que mimo! – coloquei-o dentro da caixinha de jóias que tinha trazido e já parti para o próximo.

**_Peguei o outro presente que estava dentro de um papel amassado com algumas manchas de doces e o abri com cuidado e medo que se desmontasse. Este era de Hagrid. Um kit de penas que mudavam de cor dependendo do estado de espírito da pessoa que a estivesse usando e um frasco de baba de scórgnio (um bichinho peludo e fedorento com apenas três patas , um olho e uma boca minúscula) que servia para proteger a pele de danos permanentes. Minha pele sempre foi muito sensível ao sol, e por mais protetor que passasse, sempre surgiam sardas. Certa vez lembro-me de ter dito isso a ele, que disse que sabia de algo que poderia me ajudar, mas que não poderia me fornecer naquele momento por ser difícil de se encontrar. Depois de meses procurando o bichinho irritante, ele o achou, o trouxe para uma das aulas e retirou a sua baba para me dar antes de devolve-lo para a floresta._**

- Oh Hagrid! Quanto trabalho deve ter tido...

**_Deixei o frasco e o kit em cima da escrivaninha e abri os outros presentes restantes. O com um embrulho laranja era da senhora Weasley. Um sweter listrado de rosa, vermelho e laranja e um gorro combinando._**

- Sempre preocupada conosco, a Sra Weasley...

**_O último que abri era de Nick. Era um espelho. Mas não um espelho comum. Era como aquele que Harry usava para se comunicar com Sirius. Na carta que ela tinha me mandado junto com o presente dizia que ela tinha um idêntico e me mandava dois. Um para eu usar com ela ou com outra pessoa que também tivesse um espelho daqueles, e outro para eu dar a pessoa com quem gostaria de falar quando estivesse longe. Falou que teria horário livre as 15:00 (do horário daqui) e que falaria comigo se eu quisesse testar. Seria muito mais cômodo do que escrever cartas... A coruja dela não agüentaria viajar direto e eu queria manter o contato sempre que possível. Ela disse que Thierry lhe escrevia constantemente e sempre perguntava por mim. Soube que hoje era meu aniversário e me desejou os parabéns. Terminei de abrir todos os presentes e me arrumei pensando no que escreveria a todos para agradecer. Faltavam só dez minutos para que a aula de Aritmancia começasse e eu saí correndo do quarto. No fim das contas não consegui ver Harry, o que talvez foi até melhor. Não queria falar com ele ainda, e se ele viesse me dar os parabéns eu sem querer poderia trata-lo mal e acabar piorando as coisas._**

**_Ao findar da aula a Profª Adria veio me desejar felicidades e todas aquelas coisas que a gente escuta sempre que faz aniversário. A próxima aula seria do Hagrid, ótima oportunidade para agradece-lo pelo presente._**

Alô Hagrid!

Oh, alô Hermione. Meus parabéns.

- Obrigada Hagrid. Vim aqui para lhe agradecer o presente. Muito útil, a baba da scórgnio. Deve ter dado muito trabalho para conseguir não é?

- Ah foi sim. Não é fácil achar esses bichinhos por aqui. Canino farejou por semanas até acha-los.

- Não deveria se preocupar tanto Hagrid... só de lembrar já é um grande presente. Mostra que se importa comigo...

- É claro que me importo Mione, por isso lhe dei o presente. Ah os 17 anos... Uma época muito bonita essa Hermione. – disse com um certo ar de nostalgia - Aproveite agora que as coisas no mundo mágico não estão feias quanto deveriam estar.

- Por falar nisso Hagrid, Voldemort – Hagrid soluçou ao ouvir o tão temido nome – tem andado quieto não acha? Não tem mais dado sinais.

- Bem, quieto não seria uma boa palavra. Harry vai visitar-me na cabana às vezes, e tem me contado de umas visões que envolvem Vol... Vold... Ah, Você-Sabe-Quem – o coitado estava até suando frio por tentar pronunciar o nome de uma criatura estúpida - e uma pessoa que ele tem certeza que conhece.

- As visões continuam é?

- Sim. Harry não contou a você? – como dizem por aí "quem cala, consente" – Vocês ainda estão brigados?

- Sim. Foi Rony quem lhe disse? – era ele quem sempre falava se eu estava brigada com ele ou outra pessoa

- Não. Harry me disse. Falou algo sobre você estar magoada com ele por uma coisa boba.

- Coisa boba! Hagrid ele contou a Parvati que... "Cuidado com o que fala Hermione" - minha mente alertou-me - Enfim, não importa o que ele contou. Importa que era um assunto meu e que Harry não deveria espalhar aos quatro ventos uma coisa que era para só ele estar sabendo. – cruzei meus braços e fiz uma cara amuada.

- Pense bem Mione... Ficar sem falar com Harry vai resolver a situação?

-Não, mas...

-Então – ele me interrompeu antes que eu pudesse expor minhas razões – volte a falar com ele. Isso está fazendo mal a você. Não pense que não tenho visto que você está mais pálida e que mal fala com as pessoas. – eu abaixei a cabeça. Mesmo a contra-gosto tive que dar o braço a torcer. Não estava bem, mas tentava enganar os outros para que pensassem que Harry não me fazia falta alguma. – Por falar em Harry...

- O que tem ele? – ergui a cabeça novamente. Queria saber porque Hagrid falou dele.

- Está muito mal desde que você resolveu não falar mais com ele.

- Huh... não é o que parece... Ele está é conformado e até alegre com a situação, porque não tem mais a amiga chata pra atrapalhar o namoro dele.

- Pelo que Rony tem me contado ele nem está tão bem assim com Parvati...

- Ah é? – apurei meus ouvidos pra escutar esse assunto que muito me interessava

- É sim. O namoro deles deu uma esfriada por causa da briga de vocês. Ele me disse que os dois discutiram porque ele a deixou plantada outro dia pra tentar falar com você, mas você não estava nem aí pra ele.

- Hum. – eu tenho uma vaga lembrança de Harry falando que ele estava atrasado para um compromisso, mas não levei a sério e também não o queria ver. Mas saber que ele não está muito bem com Parvati já é alguma coisa. – Eles ainda estão brigados?

- Não pelo que eu sei. Eles tiveram uma discussão e foi só, mas isso os abalou um pouquinho. Só que Parvati soube dar um jeito. Ontem foi almoçar com ele em Hogsmead e o convenceu de que brigaram por um motivo bobo.

- Droga... – murmurei isso de cabeça baixa. A chance que Harry tinha de ficar em alta comigo ele desperdiçou.

- Hermione? Hermione? HERMIONE! – Hagrid gritara ao me ver desatenta

- Hã...?

- Você não está nada bem mesmo. Está pior do que eu pensei – disse enrugando sua fronte – Tem horário livre hoje?

- Hum... Acho que sim. Depois do almoço é aula de Adivinhação e eu iria matar aula estudando – bela forma de se aproveitar o tempo não é mesmo? Eu ao menos acho isso – E também já adiantei os trabalhos de Herbologia e História da Magia. Mas por que a pergunta?

- Quero que me explique direito o motivo da briga de vocês. E não adianta fazer bico! – ele advertiu ao perceber que eu dizia um muxoxo e tinha a expressão contraída.

- Hagrid, por favor...!

- Não senhorita. Quero esclarecer esse caso e vai ser você quem vai me dizer o que está acontecendo.

-Mas...

- Te vejo depois do almoço lá na cabana, combinado? Agora vá para o seu lugar que eu já atrasei a aula e Malfoy está me olhando feito um trasgo de novo.

**_Eu saí de perto de Hagrid e fiquei bem na frente para assistir a aula e fazer minhas anotações. Harry estava próximo ao meu lado direito, enlaçando Parvati e apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele arriscou um olhar de arrependimento para mim, mas eu virei meu rosto ainda pensando na desculpa que ele deu ao professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas sobre a razão da briga._**

**_Rony estava distraído olhando para o chão e brincando com uma pequena joaninha que subia por sua mão._**

**_A aula demorou a passar. Quer dizer, demorou pra mim. Harry não parava de me olhar parecendo um cão sem dono e eu não resistia mais. Não sei quanto tempo mais eu agüentaria sem correr para abraça-lo e dar Parvati de comida para o mais novo "bichinho" de Hagrid..._**

**_E, por falar neste, o que é que eu vou fazer ou dizer quando for conversar com ele? É certo que ele é um doce, além de ser compreensivo, mas também é certo que ele, por mais que tente, não é muito discreto. Só que acontece que ele é uma das únicas pessoas com quem eu posso contar. As outras pessoas além dele são Gina, que sempre me deu suporte e forças para conseguir o que quero, e Nick, que sabe de toda a minha vida e disse que vai estar lá pra mim pro que der e vier. Eu poderia até dizer que Rony está entre eles, mas não creio que faria bem. Ele é um amor de pessoa, e sei que ele deseja que eu seja, acima de tudo, feliz, entretanto eu não quero nem pensar no que aconteceria se eu contasse a ele o que eu sentia por um tal moreno de olhos verdes muito amigo dele... ele, por ser muito impulsivo, seria capaz até de brigar com Harry por causa disso, e depois contaria a Luna. Aí sim eu estaria perdida. Hogwarts inteira saberia em dois minutos e todos iriam bombardear-me de perguntas indiscretas, ou seja, é melhor deixar tudo como está antes que fique pior._**

**_Eu refletia a propósito disto e parei quando senti alguém cutucar o meu braço. Virei-me para trás para ver quem era. Tinham muitas pessoas andando atrás de mim, que estava a caminho pra aula do Prof. Flitwick, porém, nenhuma delas parecia querer falar comigo. Dei de ombros e girei em meus calcanhares para continuar a andar ainda achando estranho o cutucão e querendo saber quem tinha feito iss..._**

- Buuuuu!

- Aaaaaaaaaah! – gritei quase jogando meu material pelos ares e mal respirando por causa do susto – Tinha mesmo que ser você. - eu disse olhando para o pérfido Breindesfeld que exibia um sorriso de quem achou o pote de ouro no fim do arco-íris.

- Você tá muito assustada Mione... Fez algo de errado é? – ele ria debochado

- Em primeiro lugar: só meus amigos me chamam de Mione, e você definitivamente não é um deles, portanto, é Srta Granger pra você. E em segundo lugar: Não. Ao contrário de você que já deve ter nascido com essa cara de "eu tenho culpa no cartório", eu não fiz e nem farei nada de errado.

- Ah é... Eu esqueci que estou falando com Vossa Excelência, a senhorita Hermione Jane Granger, "A Imaculada", que nunca comete erros. – ele depositou um casto beijo em minha mão da mesma forma que as pessoas (famosas) fazem ao conhecer o Papa. Eu, lógico, limpei-a o máximo que pude. Se aquela mão não me fosse tão importante e indispensável eu a arrancaria da mesma forma que Rabicho fez no quarto ano, mas, como não podia amputar a minha não mais preciosa mão, o jeito era usar luvas mesmo.

- Vai me deixar falando sozinho? – ele gritou quando percebeu que eu não estava mais ali ouvindo suas baboseiras.

- Quer mesmo que eu responda? – meu mau-humor já estava dando o ar da graça. – E se não quiser me ver em Azkaban (mesmo que essa não seja mais a prisão mais segura do mundo) por lhe lançar um Crucio é melhor me deixar em paz!

**_Fui andando a passos largos para a sala. A aula de hoje fora sobre os métodos de tortura aplicados a bruxos das trevas do século XVIII. Instantaneamente meu rosto se iluminou e minha cabeça encheu-se de esperança e pensamentos sobre as mil maneiras de matar um Malfoy... Ah... Que aula mais prazerosa que eu tive a oportunidade de assistir não acham? Meu mal-humor de uma hora atrás parecia nunca ter existido._**

**_Compareci às outras aulas que foram interessantíssimas e ampliei meus vastos conhecimentos fazendo quantas perguntas e anotações que pude._**

**_Harry estivera presente nas mesmas aulas que eu, mas não teve coragem nem de falar que minha pena tinha caído no chão. Bem, talvez fosse porque Parvati estava dando ataques histéricos, mas até aí isso não é justificativa pra ele não vir falar comigo, ainda mais no dia do meu aniversário._**

**_Saí de lá cabisbaixa e fui sozinha para o Salão Principal._**

**_A caminho de lá eu me encostei numa das paredes do saguão e pairou sobre aquele lugar um certo ar nostálgico. Lembrei-me das brincadeiras que fazíamos eu, Rony e Harry quando éramos pequenos. Que momentos admiráveis aqueles... Passávamos as tardes próximos ao lago. Era tão bom quando a maior preocupação de Harry era vencer a Sonserina no Quadribol... Lembro-me de certa vez em Harry e eu passamos o dia juntos. Rony estava na enfermaria porque teve uma séria indigestão. Faltavam dois meses para a chegada das provas finais e eu, pra variar, estava estudando desesperadamente com medo de ser reprovada em alguma matéria. Estava escorada numa árvore e minha atenção foi desviada para uma sombra que cobria meus livros. Olhei para cima tentando descobrir o que era e vi Harry olhar penalizado para um pequeno ponto sob nossas cabeças._**

_FLASHBACK_

_- Harry está me atrapalhando. – mas ele não ouviu o que eu disse – Harry o que foi?_

_- Olhe Hermione! Tem um pássaro ferido ali em cima!_

_- Onde? – levantei-me para ver melhor_

_- Ali ó. – ele me apontou o lugar e eu consegui ver o pequeno pássaro com algumas manchas de sangue no corpo._

_- Coitado! – exclamei penalizada_

_- Deve ter sido atacado por alguma pessoa sem coração daqui da escola._

_- O que vai fazer? – perguntei ao vê-lo erguer um pouco a barra da calça_

_- Vou pegá-lo oras._

_- Mas e se você cair?_

_- Do chão eu não vou passar Mione. E também não posso deixá-lo aqui para morrer. – ele pegou o passarinho e o estendeu para que nós dois pudéssemos ver. Além do sangue em boa parte do corpo ele estava com uma perna quebrada._

_- Pode fazer alguma coisa Hermione? – ele me olhou de uma maneira que eu daria o que pudesse para saber de algum feitiço ou opção para ajudá-lo._

_- Por mais que eu queira, não. Conheço vários feitiços de cura e alguns de reparo, mas todos são para humanos e não para animais. Se tentar usá-los posso acabar deixando-o pior Harry. – ele ponderou um pouco e deu-me a pequena ave enquanto ele abaixava a barra da calça. – E agora Harry?_

_- Vou fazer a única coisa que sei que pode dar certo: levá-lo para Hagrid. Ele saberá dar um jeito._

_- Isso! Não existe pessoa melhor que Hagrid para cuidar dele._

**_Nós o levamos com pressa para a cabana, mas não encontramos Hagrid por lá. Se não fosse tão urgente nós o esperaríamos chegar, mas não sabíamos se a criaturinha resistiria por muito tempo._**

_- Se não fizermos nada ele não vai resistir._

_- Eu sei, Mione, eu sei... – Os olhos dele brilharam e ele virou esperançoso para mim. – E se nós o levarmos até a enfermaria?_

_- Está louco! Madame Pomfrey nos expulsaria de lá em dois segundos!_

_- Mas não custa nada tentar não é? Além do mais o máximo que ela pode fazer é nos dizer não._

_- Você venceu Harry. Mas vamos rápido que já está escurecendo. _

_- Madame Pomfrey! Alguém! Precisamos de ajuda! – ele gritava a plenos pulmões_

_- Calma! Já vou, já vou! – a mulher chegou com uma expressão pouco agradável – São vocês dois... O que querem dessa vez? – ela já estava mais que acostumada em nos ver ali_

_- Pode dar um jeito nele?_

_- O que pensa que sou Sr Potter? Uma curandeira de animais! Leve-o daqui._

_- A senhora vai ser tão insensível a ponto de deixar este animal morrer?_

_- Vou sim Sr Potter. Agora, andando vocês dois. – ele me pediu ajuda com o olhar e eu resolvi apelar_

_- Mas e o seu juramento de medi-bruxa? Ele não dizia que salvar uma vida é sua missão que você deve cumprir a qualquer custo?_

_- Sim, mas..._

_- E só porque este animalzinho não é humano ou animago você não vai considera-lo um ser vivo? – ela ficou sem saber o que responder e eu sorri vencedora._

_- Eu vou ajuda-los dessa vez, mas vou ensina-los a fazer os curativos. Sou uma mulher muito ocupada para ficar trocando curativos de um pássaro._

_- Pode deixar Sra Pomfrey. Eu mesmo vou vir aqui todos os dias para trocar as faixas._

**_Ela nos ensinou como ajeitar as faixas, como amarrar e deu à ave uma gota de poção restauradora com um ingrediente a mais que ela não quis me dizer._**

_- Ainda bem que deu certo né? – fiquei feliz por ele que estava até mais leve._

_- É sim. E foi porque você me ajudou._

_- Mas eu não fiz nada!_

_- Você esteve comigo e isso me deixou calmo. Obrigado! – ele deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha e saiu correndo. – Desculpe não ficar, mas tenho que cumprir detenção com Snape! Tchau!_

_- Tchau... – eu acenava lentamente enquanto passava a outra mão no lugar que ele beijou._

_FIM DO FLASHBACK_

**_A mesa estava lotada e eu fui me sentar ao lado de Gina e de seu irmão._**

- Parabéns amiga! Que Merlim te dê tudo o que desejar! – ela me dava um caloroso abraço ao falar isso.

- Que ele te ouça! – eu olhava Harry por cima do ombro dela. Ele comia tranqüilamente como se eu nem estivesse ali. Aquilo me feria. Não sabia mais o que fazer para ele falar comigo.

**_Não tinha mais assunto pra falar com Gina, então resolvi ficar calada e brincar com a comida só pra ninguém falar que eu não tinha tocado nela. Hoje o correio-coruja veio mais tarde que o habitual. Muitos pegavam suas cartas e liam com ansiedade os recados dos pais, amigos... só eu que já estava me sentindo solitária mais uma vez... não sei porque ainda tenho esperanças de que a cada ano o dia do meu aniversário seja memorável. Nunca tem nada de novo pra fazer, quase ninguém lembra e quando lembram mal me dão parabéns. Como eu não esperava carta de ninguém, já que tinha recebido todas as que esperava, levantei-me para dar uma volta pelos jardins e apreciar a minha solidão. Porém, justamente quando eu ia fazer isso, uma coruja deixou um embrulho relativamente grande cair em meus braços. Todos estranharam, pois eu nunca recebia outra coisa senão o meu exemplar do Profeta Diário. Eu abri cuidadosamente o embrulho pensando o que seria e quem teria mandado. Tive uma surpresa ao ver um lindo ramalhete de margaridas de todas as cores possíveis presas por uma fita de cetim cor-de-rosa. Eu confesso que não entendia as pessoas que diziam sentir um aroma maravilhoso das flores. Eu particularmente não sentia cheiro nenhum das outras flores, mas esse ramalhete tinha um cheiro ótimo. Era o mesmo cheiro de um perfume que tinha ganhado de uma pessoa querida há muito tempo atrás. Passei anos procurando esse perfume, mas não o achei em lugar nenhum._**

- São lindas... – exclamei não lembrando de que não estava sozinha.

- Hum... já tá ganhando flores... Quem mandou? – perguntou Gina procurando um cartão. Ela o achou e deu-me para que eu lesse.

- Será que não foi Harry pra pedir desculpas?

- Deve ser... Ele não esqueceria seu aniversário...

"_Que essas flores possam alegrar esse dia especial que até agora tem sido triste pra você. De alguém que gosta muito de você e que verá hoje à noite" – eu li ainda encantada com as flores, mas decepcionada por não serem de Harry. Ele me olhava ao longe me observando com as flores._

- Muito simplesinhas estas flores. Esse cara - Rony também tinha ouvido eu ler o bilhete – devia estar sem dinheiro pra dar estas flores pra você.

- Com dinheiro ou não Rony, essa pessoa acertou em cheio. Margaridas são as minhas preferidas... Só queria saber como essa pessoa descobriu isso... Nunca contei a ninguém a minha paixão por margaridas.

- Vou coloca-las lá em cima no quarto. Com licença.

**_Harry vira eu me levantar e eu senti seus olhos em minha nuca, mas quando eu me virei para olha-lo Parvati virou o rosto dele para ela dando um beijo daqueles de dar inveja. Eu, lógico, não ficaria ali para me sentir mal novamente. O colorido das flores me chamou a atenção novamente e eu saí saltitante com minhas lindas flores em meus braços. Eu as cheirava a todo instante pra tentar descobrir quem poderia ter me mandado as flores. Eu as coloquei num vaso e fiz um feitiço para que elas não murchassem por pelo menos um mês. O cheiro exalado pelas flores impregnava todo o quarto. Mas não era enjoativo. Eu passaria horas lá olhando pras flores... O dono das flores conseguiu o que queria. Me fez ficar muito mais contente com aquilo. Mas quem eu queria que tivesse lembrado ou falado comigo até agora não quis saber de mim._**

- _Mione? Você tá aí?_

Olhei para todos os lados e para a porta e não vi ninguém. "Pronto... só o que faltava... Estou ouvindo vozes" – pensei. Mas ouvi a mesma voz me chamar e vi que o espelho que Nick me deu emitia um brilho azulado.

- _Vai responder ou não? Eu sei que você tá aí._

- Nick! – vi a imagem dela refletida no espelho. Ela usava um casaco preto com a camisa branca e uma gravata amarela com listras diagonais pretas. A saia era amarela assim como a gravata (foi o que ela me disse, pois não dava pra ver tudo pelo espelho) e ela usava meias e sapatos como os nossos.

- _Oi amiga! Que saudades!_

- Eu tô sentindo tanto a tua falta... Precisava de você aqui pra me animar... Esses dias têm sido difíceis...

- _Eu imagino, mas nós vamos poder nos comunicar com mais freqüência agora._

- Pelo menos uma notícia boa...

- _Saiu com alguém aí?_

- Saí... mas não valeu a pena não... E por causa disso Harry está insuportavelmente ciumento.

_- Isso é um bom sinal..._

-Não sei se é não...

_- Hum... Mas o que é isso que eu vejo em seu quarto? Seriam flores?_

- Sim, são sim. Mas não sei quem as mandou, só sei que essa pessoa disse no cartão que vai falar comigo à noite.

- _Então amiga se arruma que hoje pode ser o dia!_

- Hehe... não dá pra me arrumar muito não... Vou estar monitorando...

- _Não dá pra te dispensarem hoje não?_

- Não. Eu perguntei isso à Porfª McGonagall, mas ela disse que hoje não haviam chances de ela me dispensar... Ainda mais agora que Filch, o zelador, adoeceu.

- _Então vai com fé. Se arruma o quanto puder que essa noite é sua!_

**_Fiquei conversando com a Nick por um bom tempo. Tão bom que eu tive que sair quase voando pra me encontrar com o Hagrid. Eu ri tanto com ela que esqueci que tinha que me encontrar com Hagrid como o combinado._**

**_Eu estava há cinco minutos parada em frente à porta da cabana preparando-me para o que estava para vir. Já tinha ensaiado o meu discurso de "não há nada de errado acontecendo e você não tem motivo para preocupar-se" umas três vezes seguidas. Ouvi um latido rouco e Hagrid revirou os bolsos de seu casaco para procurar uma garrafa de poção para tosse para dar ao seu cão._**

**_Dei três batidas tímidas na porta e gritei um_**_ "É Hermione!"** quando ele perguntou quem era.**_

**_Um meio-gigante afoito convidou-me para entrar e ofereceu-me uma cadeira para sentar._**

- Aceita chá? Acabei de fazer. – ele me perguntou enquanto se servia da bebida.

- Não, obrigada. Já me satisfiz com o almoço.

- Já que não quer beber nada então comece a falar.

- Falar o que?

- Não se faça de boba Hermione. É sobre você e Harry.

_Suspirei profunda e longamente e entreguei os pontos._

- Por onde quer que eu comece? - me acomodava melhor na cadeira e olhava-o fixamente

- Pelo começo seria bom.

- O começo nem eu entendo...

- Hã... – ele coçava a cabeça – Então me conta o que aconteceu nas últimas semanas.

- Harry tem estado insuportável desde que aceitou namorar Parvati. Você soube que foi ela quem fez o pedido né?

- Soube sim. Ela mesma me contou quando Harry a trouxe aqui. Não conte a ele, mas eu a acho muito antipática.

- Então somos dois. Não sei se ele percebe, mas ela olha feio pra todas as garotas que chegam perto dele, inclusive eu.

- Antes fossem só as garotas... ela tem ciúmes de mim e Rony também.

- Essa garota já está exagerando!

- É não vejo o motivo de tanto ciúme. Você é a melhor amiga dele, nada mais. – ele assoprava a caneca com chá que estava fumegando.

- É... nada mais... – encostei minha cabeça na mão e fiquei olhando para a mesa. Hagrid achou estranha a entonação que usei e quis saber o que houve.

- Não senti muita animação em você Hermione.

- Isso não foi nada. Deixa pra lá.

- Você é quem sabe. – ele tomava o seu primeiro gole de chá exclamando um "Como isso tá bom!" – Mas você ainda não me disse nada sobre a briga.

- Como eu dizia, Harry tem estado um tanto estranho. Principalmente comigo. Até o jantar de abertura estava tudo normal, mas... sei lá... Ele, assim como a namorada dele, estava morrendo de ciúme. Só que o estranho é que ele sente isso por mim!

- Como é?

- É isso mesmo. Sai com Simas este sábado e desde então eles não se falam mais. Tá bom, eu me arrependo de ter saído com ele em particular, mas não me arrependo de tentar cuidar da minha vida sem ninguém se intrometer.

- Eu acho que está certa Mione. Estamos passando por momentos difíceis, e é nessas horas que vemos quem realmente vale a pena.

- Eu sei disso, mas é difícil tentar achar quem vale a pena se o seu melhor amigo os chama quando descobre que estão interessados em você.

- Hermione ele só quer proteger você.

- Me impedindo de viver! Bela maneira essa... Sem falar que ele não me deu o direito de protege-lo ao aceitar Parvati como namorada.

- Nisso eu concordo com você. Mas venhamos e convenhamos que Harry está certo quando diz que brigaram por um motivo tolo. – ele falava como se esse fosse o motivo da briga

- Seria tolo mesmo se fosse esse o motivo, mas não é.

- Então não me enrole mais e me diga o que está separando vocês.

- Hagrid você sabe o quanto me importo com Harry, não é? Digo, nunca o abandonaria e cuido dele mais do que de mim mesma.

- Sim, eu sei. E eu também sei que Harry se orgulha disso. Você é mais que uma amiga pra ele. É praticamente como uma irmã.

- E isso é o que não suporto.

- Tem alguma coisa que você ainda não me contou Hermione? – gelei a essa pergunta. Não tinha mais como fugir disso e talvez fosse até bom desabafar com alguém. "Lá vou eu então".– Tem sim Hagrid. Minha devoção por Harry não é à toa. – eu brincava com meus dedos envergonhada demais para fitar o gigante. Escolhia em silêncio as palavras certas para comunica-lo sobre o que se passava comigo. Ele respeitou isso assoprando a o chá novamente.

- Sabe Hagrid... eu estou apaixonada...

- Tinha algo a ver com o coração, essa carinha de tristeza. Pode me contar quem é o felizardo? – ele tomou um grande gole de chá depois de fazer a pergunta.

-... Harry

**_Pobre Hagrid... Cuspiu todo o chá em cima de Canino e acabou engasgando. Seu rosto aos poucos adquiria um leve tom arroxeado. O cão latia preocupado com o dono e dificultava a passagem deste. Dei um pulo da cadeira e pus me a bater desesperadamente nas costas dele. Como não surtiu efeito e nada aconteceu além de minhas mãos terem ficado vermelhas e doloridas. Ele continuava sem conseguir respirar e eu, no ímpeto de ajuda-lo, peguei uma das suas frigideiras e dei-lhe uma só batida, o que foi suficiente para que a tosse cessasse._**

**_Ele sentou-se no chão com a mão no peito e a respiração arfante. Eu continuava de pé olhando para ele preocupada e perguntava se ele estava bem._**

**_Após um manear de cabeça afirmativo soltei o ar que nem notei ter prendido. Imitei meu professor sentando-me no chão esperando as perguntas que viriam._**

- Oh Merlim! Você está... apaixonada por... Harry!

- É assustador não é? – dei um triste sorriso para ele

- Não, assustador não. Creio que a palavra certa seja surpreendente – ele me olhava de forma paternal antes de segurar minhas mãos entre as dele e perguntar ainda incerto. – Err... Mione há quanto tempo você gosta do Harry?

- Eu não gosto dele simplesmente. Eu o amo. Não sei bem há quanto tempo. Penso que foi desde o dia que o vi pular sobre o trasgo pra me salvar. Nunca ninguém me defendeu daquela forma antes. – eu olhava para Hagrid ruborizada e ele sorria compreensivo para mim.

- Quando percebeu que gost... que o amava?

- Desde o Torneio Tribruxo eu tinha suspeitas. Não foi fácil saber que ele poderia morrer a qualquer momento e me fazer de inabalável pra quando ele precisasse de um porto seguro. Eu achava que todo aquele receio fosse normal já que ele é o meu melhor amigo, mas foi só saber que ele estava saindo com Cho que meu mundo despencou. Passei noites chorando escondida e me sentindo boba por chorar só porque Harry tinha dado o primeiro beijo. Mas eu me toquei que estava chateada porque não foi a mim que ele beijou. Oh Deus! Por que eu fui me apaixonar logo pelo Potter? – eu escondia meu rosto entre as mãos e Hagrid começara a gargalhar gostosamente.

- Não ria! Isso não tem graça! – eu pedia com voz de choro

- Não é de você que eu estou rindo Mione. É do que você falou – ele limpava as grossas lágrimas que lhe saíam dos olhos de besouro e pôs a mão no meu ombro que desceu com tamanho peso. – É a segunda vez que eu ouço essa mesma frase. Lílian a disse para mim. - Nós não éramos muito chegados, mas eu fui o primeiro a notar que ela há muito tempo gostava de Tiago quando todos achavam que ela o detestava. Inicialmente ela dizia que eu estava vendo asas no copo de centauros, mas depois ela assumiu, e disse o mesmo que você falou agora.

- Só que ela teve mais sorte que eu. O cara que ela amava ficou com ela no fim das contas. – "o cara!" Preciso passar mais tempo relendo meus dicionários e menos tempo conversando com Rony - Pena que tudo terminou de maneira tão trágica.

- Sim... Foi um amor bonito o daqueles dois... Voltando ao assunto anterior, eu sempre pensei que você gostasse do Rony. E muita gente acha o mesmo.

- Ah francamente...! Só porque brigamos e temos um pouco de ciúme não quer dizer que estamos perdidamente apaixonados. E talvez se não fosse por Harry nós nem nos falaríamos.

- E Harry? Já sabe o que você sente por ele?

- Sabe. Eu contei a ele no ano passado.

- E o que ele disse?

- Que sentia muito, mas não me correspondia. Ele já estava gostando da Parvati.

- Não consigo acreditar que ele preferiu ela a você... O pai dele não faria essa besteira.

- Por falar em besteira por que foi que vocês brigaram? Será que depois de me contar tudo isso você vai me dizer o que aconteceu?

- Vou sim. – disse com a cara amarrada – Brigamos porque Harry cometeu o disparate de contar a Parvati que eu o amo.

- Ele não fez isso fez?

- Fez sim Hagrid. Ela falava comigo numa petulância que você tinha que estar lá pra ver. Claro que Harry não percebeu. Mas tanto Gina quanto eu percebemos que ela olhava para mim querendo dizer "eu venci você". Eu saquei que ele poderia ter dito algo a ela, mas não imaginava que ele diria tudo e que acharia tão normal fazer isso.

- É... não é bem uma besteira isso.

- Claro que não! Besteira é Harry achar que ele é quem está com a razão.

- Você pode até não gostar do que eu vou dizer Hermione, mas eu digo mesmo assim. Você está é fazendo birra com essa história toda.

- Hagrid não me venha você também dizer que o que ele fez foi uma bobagem.

- Não vou dizer porque não acho correto o que ele fez. Mas você conhece o Harry. Mais até do que Rony e eu. Então deve saber que ele fez isso sem malícia. Ele não sabia o tamanho do problema que criaria contando à namorada o que não devia. Veja pelo lado dele: ele é um garoto que cresceu sem os pais e principalmente sem uma presença feminina para lhe explicar o que passa por suas cabeças, coisa que eu não entendo até hoje...– ele coçara a barba e eu dei uma risadinha – Só o que ele queria era contar pra alguém o dilema que estava passando, e por inocência acabou contando não para o melhor amigo dele, mas sim pra quem ele mais gosta no momento.

- Hum...

- Perdoe-o Hermione. Sabe que ele não fez por mal.

- Já estou cansada de perdoa-lo por todas as coisas que ele me tem feito.

- Mas isso é a coisa mais bonita do amor, perdoar infinitas vezes algum deslize que a pessoa amada venha cometer. A não ser uma traição, claro.

- Não sei Hagrid...

- Isso não faria bem só pra ele, mas pra você também. Todos estamos cansados de vê-la dessa forma, andando cabisbaixa e com o olhar perdido em todos os lugares por onde passa quando está só. Perdoe-o sim...?

- Tá... Não consigo mais ficar sem falar com ele mesmo... – eu sorri para Hagrid e o abracei enquanto ele fazia cafuné em meus cabelos – Obrigada por me ouvir.

- Estou sempre as ordens Mione.

**_Tédio. É isso o que sinto neste exato momento. E também decepção. Nunca mais invento de acreditar nessa história fajuta de premonição. Papo furado. Se Firenze consegue mesmo traçar seu destino olhando pras estrelas eu não sei. Só sei que para mim elas são só minúsculos pontinhos que servem pra pessoas que não tem mais o que fazer cantarem "Brilha brilha estrelinha"._**

**_Já estava tarde e eu chutaria uma pedra para longe se tivesse uma na minha frente. Em pleno dia do meu aniversário tenho que aturar Malfoy falando com quase todas as letras que eu era mal-amada, em monte de garotos chatos vindo me dar parabéns com a intenção de me levar para Hogsmead, Breind me atormentando, Harry e Parvati fazendo contorcionismo com a língua, e, por fim, o mesmo se esquecer do meu aniversário. Esse foi o único motivo que eu encontrei para a não-vinda dele. Tudo bem, estávamos brigados, mas isso não é desculpa pra não congratular a melhor amiga. Mesmo nas férias quando eu estava triste por ele não me corresponder eu me lembrei dele e mandei-lhe "Desviando de Balaços Errantes" (um livro que Nick, que também era fanática quadribol, me indicou) e uma carta de felicitação. E ele? Lembrou de mim? Huh... Não quis nem saber!_**

**_Agora eu fiquei magoada mesmo... Já estava até passando, mas essa foi à gota d'água. Vou só esperar a patrulha acabar pra voltar pro quarto, desabar na cama e passar o resto da noite chorando porque alguém que eu considerava meu amigo esqueceu que eu existo por estar namorando umazinha qualquer._**

-... É bom eu parar de pensar essas coisas, senão vou ficar deprimida.

**_Enquanto eu me esforçava para distrair-me e esquecer tamanha desfeita de Harry, o mesmo estava no salão comunal sozinho. Parvati havia saído alegando procurar a Profª Trelawney porque queria saber o que significava sonhar com hipogrifos bailarinos dançando sob uma fonte que jorrava água amarela e com bolos flutuantes a rodeá-los._**

**_Ele olhava o tremular do fogo da lareira pensativo. Achava que minha briga com ele não passava de uma coisa infantil e sem motivo._**

- Que mal tem em você contar pra uma pessoa que sua amiga gosta de você? - dizia pra si mesmo não esperando uma resposta, que sem ele esperar veio em seguida.

_- Mal nenhum. -_ disse sua consciência.

-É totalmente normal. - disse para as paredes.

_- É totalmente normal contar isso a alguém, a não ser que esse alguém seja a sua namorada, que pela visão da sua amiga, o tirou dela. _

_- _Mas é tão normal! - disse se defendendo de si mesmo.

_- Se fosse tão normal quanto você diz, por que contou a Parvati e não ao Rony? - _ótima pergunta. Aquilo o fez pensar bastante. Nunca reparou que não havia contado ao amigo o dilema por qual passava. Se bem que não contar foi a melhor coisa que ele fez.

- Harry? O que faz aqui há essa hora? - Gina aparecera sonolenta no salão comunal desviando a linha de raciocínio do moreno que agradecia internamente por não ter que responder à sua consciência.

- Não consigo dormir e Parvati saiu.

- Quando você ficava sem sono era Hermione quem lhe fazia companhia né?

- Sim. Sinto falta dela.

- Por que não tenta pedir desculpas a ela?

- Você acha que eu já não tentei! Cansei de falar com ela e ser evitado.

- Ela tá magoada com você Harry! E pra falar a verdade você não está se esforçando muito para que ela o desculpe.

- Gina eu passo um terço do meu dia me humilhando pra ela.

- E passa dois terços com Parvati.

- Geralmente é isso que namorados fazem. Passam o tempo juntos.

- Se me permite falar, você se preocupa muito mais com ela do que ela com você. Agora mesmo ela está resolvendo os problemas dela sozinha e quando quer falar com os amigo nem lembra que você existe.

- Gina, vamos mudar de assunto?

- Não agüenta saber que estou certa. Mas todo mundo vê que ela faz parte da sua vida enquanto você faz parcialmente da dela.

- E o que Hermione tem a ver com isso? - perguntou não entendendo aonde ela queria chegar

- Tem tudo. Parvati divide o tempo dela entre ficar com você e os amigos dela. Você não sabe fazer isso e está preterindo Hermione. Respira sua namorada 24 horas por dia e esquece que sua melhor amiga já te salvou várias vezes e foi a única a acreditar em você quando todos nós inclusive sua namorada suspeitávamos que você tinha feito alguma coisa pra entrar no Torneio Tribruxo.

- Se ela quisesse mesmo falar comigo ela já teria parado com essa briga idiota.

-Briga idiota! Ela ainda fez muito pouco só ficando sem falar com você. Se fosse eu no lugar dela iria lhe azarar até que seu cérebro fosse tão útil quanto o da Lula Gigante.

- Não é pra tanto.

- Não é pra Hermione que foi piedosa com você. E ela está irritadíssima por você impedí-la de sair com os garotos que a convidam. - disse se sentando ao lado dele no sofá.

- Eu estou fazendo um favor a ela afastando-a daqueles abutres. Domingo eu ouvi o Finnigan falando que a suportou o máximo que pôde esperando que quando voltassem do passeio rolassem uns amassos na sala de Astronomia Avançada. Como ela não deixou que isso acontecesse ele a largou falando sozinha no 3 Vassouras.

- Ela me contou.

- Por isso não deixo aquele bando de tarados chegar perto da Mione.

- E quem te garante que o próximo com quem ela sair vai tratá-la assim?

- Eu me garanto. Se você ouvisse o que dizem dela no dormitório, concordaria comigo.

- É aí que você se engana Harry. Ela tem maturidade o bastante pra colocar qualquer engraçadinho no seu devido lugar.

- Mas o que você faria se estivesse em meu lugar e visse os retardados falarem dela como se fosse um pedaço de carne? - disse alterado

- É o que lhe atormenta Harry? Que aqueles que antes a repudiavam com gozações agora a achem bonita e estejam competindo por ela?

- Da maneira que você fala parece até que é algo bom...

- E é Harry! Hermione provou a todos, até a você mesmo, que ela não era só a dentuça sabe-tudo de Hogwarts. E quem acabou se dando bem foi Krum que percebeu isso antes de todos vocês.

- Mas agora que todos viram não tiram mais os olhos dela e ela virou a Miss Popularidade. Todo mundo corria atrás dela hoje com presentinhos chinfrins e ela os aceitava na maior cara dura! Ela está se vendendo!

- Espera um minutinho. Eu vou ao banheiro lavar o rosto pra ver se desperto. Já estou até tendo alucinações de você falando que Hermione está se vendendo. - eu adoro esses momentos de ironia de Gina!

-Não brinque. Sabe que eu estou certo. Você mesma a viu receber flores no almoço e sair radiante por causa disso.

- Eu vou me sentar de novo e esquecer que ouvi o que disse.

- É verdade Gina! Ela está mudando demais! Em que outra época ela aceitaria presentinhos com segundas intenções?

- Por favor, Harry, grita "surpresa" agora e diga que estava me pregando uma peça...

- Responda a minha pergunta.

- Responda-me primeiro duas perguntas que lhe farei. Se você acertar, o que eu tenho certeza que fará, vai descobrir a resposta para a pergunta que me fez.

Então tá. Manda.

- Em que mês nós estamos?

- Eu não vou perder meu tempo com algo assim.

- Você é quem sabe. Dou-lhe meus pêsames, afinal, amanhã Hermione vai matá-lo.

- É setembro.

- Agora a pergunta de 1000 galeões: Que dia é hoje?

- Quarta-feira.

- Ai Merlim... Dá-me paciência! - ela olhava para o teto como se falasse com uma divindade - Eu tô perguntando do dia do mês!

- Bem, hoje é dia... - os olhos dele se arregalaram com a percepção da importância desse dia e ele colocou o rosto entre os joelhos. - Ah não!

- Ah sim. - disse Gina se espreguiçando.

- Por que não me disse antes?

- Por que nunca me passou pela cabeça que logo você ia esquecer do aniversário dela.

- O que é que eu faço agora?

- Use a cabeça. Se for criativo o suficiente pra bolar uma desculpa legal ela vai te perdoar.

- A essa hora da noite não dá pra fazer nada. - disse andando de um lado para o outro inquieto.

- Faltam ainda 45 minutos pro turno dela acabar. Você já foi muito mais criativo em menos tempo, sendo que sua vida dependia disso.

- Mas lidar com feitiços nunca foi o meu maior problema, agora presentes...

- Não é tão difícil. Hermione não é uma garota que goste de exageros. Pra você ver, enquanto tem garotas por aí que amam um buquê de rosas caríssimas, nossa amiga prefere simples margaridas. Foi um golpe de mestre dar aquelas flores a ela, seja lá quem as mandou.

- Você não sabe quem foi?

- Não, nem ela sabe. Era anônimo.

- Que coisa... Mas e o meu problema? Como vamos resolver?

- Vamos não, você vai. Eu só desci pra pegar um pergaminho que esqueci aqui embaixo e já vou dormir. Amanhã cedo tenho teste de Transfiguração e preciso me sair muito bem. - Harry sentiu um estalo na cabeça e sorrira com sua grande idéia.

- É isso Gina! Você é um gênio!

- Que foi que eu fiz?

- Tudo! - disse correndo para o dormitório. - Até amanhã.

- Agora quem não entende nada sou eu... - disse a ruiva recolhendo o que viera buscar e subindo as escadas.

- Até que enfim acabou... - eu falei olhando meu relógio de pulso. Agora vou poder tomar meu banho, e se der sorte me afogo - exagerado não? Mas era assim que me sentia. Meu ânimo era tanto que eu praticamente me arrastava até o saguão.

**_Senti um vulto passar por trás de mim e empunhei a varinha por segurança. Olhei para todos os lados, porém nada vi._**

- Pirraça se for você eu mesma vou contar ao Barão Sangrento que está aprontando outra vez! - não era o Poltergheist que estava ali, era alguém vivo que em breve se transformaria num fantasma se não se explicasse.

- Oi Mione! Como vai? - perguntou Harry educadamente dobrando a capa da invisibilidade.

- Estava mal antes, agora estou péssima. Se puder me dar licença eu vou dormir. Você deveria fazer isso também, mesmo porque ainda que meu turno tenha acabado eu continuo tendo tenho autoridade o suficiente para tirar pontos da Grifinória por você estar fora da cama esse horário.

- Calma! Você não alivia nem no dia do seu aniversário...

- Ah! Lembrou foi? O que houve? Você brigou com Parvati e veio correr atrás da amiga que você nem lembrava que existia?

- Não. Parvati e eu estamos muito bem, obrigado. E, se você não se recorda foi você quem brigou comigo e me evitava até agora.

- É verdade! Preciso ir embora correndo e continuar a te evitar tá? Tchauzinho! – eu dei-lhe as minhas costas, todavia ele puxou o meu braço fazendo-me encará-lo.

- Espera aí mocinha. Não fiquei preparando a sua surpresa à toa.

- Surpresa? – "Ai que fofo! Então ele lembrou sim! Foi ele quem me mandou as flores e o cartão dizendo que me faria uma surpresa agora à noite!" pensei.

- Sim. E antes que eu me esqueça, aqui está o seu presente. – ele me entregou uma caixinha embrulhada que continha uma bonita presilha prateada com algumas pedrinhas coloridas. Harry sorria ao ver o resultado de seu hábil trabalho. Ele transfigurara uma colher de chá que achara jogada embaixo de sua cama numa bela jóia.

- Brigada Harry! Como pude pensar que você tinha esquecido o meu aniversário... – não vou negar que ainda estava magoada com ele, mas as palavras de Hagrid me vieram em mente e achei que perdoá-lo seria sim o melhor a fazer.

- Você não me conhece tão bem assim. – pensou ele fazendo uma anotação mental de comprar um presente pra Gina em agradecimento por ter salvado sua vida. – Eu só esperei até agora porque não queria que ninguém nos atrapalhasse. E também porque tem gente tão maliciosa que poderia pensar que o simples fato de eu te abraçar significaria um flerte. – ele tinha que me provocar... O melhor presente que eu poderia receber seria ele me falando que terminou com "Aquilo" e queria ficar comigo pro resto da vida... Mal sabia eu que tudo não passava de uma mentira e que ele só lembrou porque Gina falou. Entretanto, eu ainda estava contente.

- Disse ao Dobby que você fazia 17 anos hoje e ele nos preparou algumas guloseimas. – ele só omitiu que foi ele que pediu em cima da hora para o pobre elfo preparar tudo. Se eu soubesse, teria um ataque. Garanto a vocês que ainda vou retomar o F.A.L.E.

- Tudo isso é pra pedir desculpas? – perguntei para ver se ele também estava pronto para ceder.

- Uhum... – ele achou melhor não me contrariar, pois a briga recomeçaria.

- Então você conseguiu isso no momento em que meu deu aquelas flores. São as mais lindas que já vi! Como descobriu que margaridas são as minhas preferidas?

- Err... não sou eu o remetente das suas flores. Eu nem fazia idéia de que você gostava de flores. – ele disse sem-graça.

- Ow... Desculpe então... – eu estava em igual estado. Não conseguíamos nos olhar depois desse mal-entendido, que foi muito desagradável. – Mas... se não foi você que as mandou... Quem foi?

- Eu é claro. – disse alguém que corria em minha direção.

- Eu não mereço isso... Quando eu penso que o meu dia não pode ficar pior... – dou um prêmio pra quem adivinhar quem era a criatura esbaforida que vinha até mim. Se alguém aí falou que era um loiro-aguado chamado Breindesfeld, acertou. Pode vir retirar seu prêmio aqui mesmo em Hogwarts das 13:00 hrs às 14:00 (meu horário de almoço) que eu mesma vou entregá-lo.

- É muita petulância sua vir aqui e olhar na minha cara depois de tantos "foras" que eu te dei.

- Ainda bem que eu não sou de guardar rancor de ninguém. Olá Potter, como vai?

- Tô aqui pensando no que você quer com a Mione se sabe que ela o detesta. – disparou irritado pela presença dele e por sua interrupção na reconciliação entre ele e eu.

- Era só perguntar, mas não precisa, já falo agorinha mesmo. Vim pra pedir desculpas a ela e tirá-la dessa depressão insuportável. Sem falar que ela vai deixar de ser ranzinza.

- Ei! Eu não sou ranzinza! – como diz uma atriz brasileira de um filme brasileiro que eu vi, eu tava pronta pra "rodar a baiana". – E quem foi o louco que te disse que eu estou depressiva?

- Nem precisa dizer. Há dias que você não come direito e não dorme. Por isso que tá parecendo um zumbi com essas olheiras fundas. Hoje então tava pior ainda. Acho que se alguém triscasse em você sem querer você já teria uma crise de choro. E tá na cara que é por causa desse aí que não lembrou do seu aniversário.

- Ora seu... – tive que, aos trancos e barrancos, segurar Harry com toda a força que tinha para impedi-lo de pular no pescoço do outro. Seria muito bem feito se isso acontecesse, mas isso renderia muitos problemas a todos nós tardiamente.

- ... Por isso lhe mandei as margaridas, pra ver se você ficava melhor. Consegui não foi? – perguntou sorrindo, pra variar.

- Bem... Sim. – tinha que tomar cuidado com o que falaria pra não deixar Harry mais transtornado do que já estava. – As flores são maravilhosas, e eu agradeço pelo presente, contudo, creio que já está na hora de você ir embora. Nós temos mais o que fazer. – eu também ia embora com Harry, e ele chamou novamente a minha atenção.

- Que aspereza! Devia ter te dado um pote de mel, assim, quem sabe você parava de me dar ferroadas feito uma abelha? – mais uma piadinha sem comentários... Quantas mais ele guardava na manga?

- Ah que gracinha. Pena que eu detesto mel.

- Eu sei. Também sei que tem alergia a coco. – calei-me e fixei meu olhar nele por um tempo. Como ele poderia saber de tudo aquilo se eu nunca contei nada parecido pra ninguém da escola?

- Hermione você vai ficar enchendo a bola desse cara aí ou vem comigo de uma vez?

- Desculpe Harry... Estava só pensando, mas você tem razão. Se ele não vai embora, vamos nós. Passar bem! – disse ao ser arrastada por Harry (coisa que eu francamente adorei).

- Espera Mia!

* * *

N/A da Cá: Mil e trinta nove anos depois... aqui estamos nós... culpa da dona Paty dessa vez, eu demorei dois dias pra Betar só... p... Bjos

N/A da Autora: Ah Cá... num fala assim vai... a culpa foi dessa carroça velha que eu chamo de computador hehehe...

Bem, fim do capítulo 10! E, como TODOS vocês sabiam, o Breindesfeld é o Richard sim... Ah! Quanto ao prêmio de vocês quem os deve é a Mione viram? Não gritem comigo! Mais uma vez vocês devem estar querendo me trucidar, imagino eu... Mas valerá a pena esperar! Garanto a Vocês! Paty balança as mãos muito rápido tentando acalmar as pessoas que estão ao seu redor segurando foices e machados prontos a decaptá-la por um fim como esse. Pra acalmar vocês mais um pouquinho, aqui vai um trechinho do cap 11:

"_ – Você falou sério quando disse que voltou por mim? – perguntei meio sem-graça. Ele ficou meio tenso e soltou suas mãos das minhas para acariciar meu rosto." _

Já deu pra sentir o gostinho do que está por vir né? Então, segure-se firmes em frente ao computador e leiam os meus agradecimentos:

**Amélia das Flores:** Ainda bem mesmo que o bloqueio passou! E espero que tenha passado por completo para que essa estória não vá pras cucuias nos próximos capítulo! Mas duvivo que vá se eu continuar a ser apoiada por pessoas como você. E, sim... como todos imaginavam o loirinho era ele mesmo. Beijão pra ti, querida!

**Luli:** Hehe... o Harry com ciúmes é ao mesmo tempo insuportável e bonitinho né? Agradeço pela certeza que você me deu na review tá? Beijins!

**Mione03:** Pois é menina... A Mione tá podendo mesmo! Espero que fique feliz por ter notícias da Nick nesse cap. O meu MSN também tá meio mal, mas agora tá tudo bem. Conversamos outro dia tá? Beju!

**Jackeline:** Ai desculpa! Eu ia mesmo postar a fic logo, mas você pÔde ver o que me aconteceu... Desgraça pouca é bobagem... Merlim não fez com que viesse logo, mas que ele veio, ah ele veio... Pode me encher o saco sempre que quiser viu? Adoro quando os meus leitores fazem isso! Beeeeeeeeejaum!

**Mari Gracita:** Puxa... Ainda bem que tenho você como prova dos meus infortúnios né? Jura que achou o cap 9 o melhor! O pobre do harry contou na inocência... Na verdade ele queria provar pra Parvati que confiava nela pra tudo, ainda mais se ele estava se distanciando da Mione e também Rony certamente brigaria com ele, então, contou pra única pessoa disponível no momento. Num fica com raiva do coitado não... Ele só é meio lerdo, mas tá começando a acordar. Fico felicíssima que seja mais fã ainda! Obrigada pela review e até a próxima! Beijão!

**Carlinha:** Vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance não pra continuar assim, mas pra melhorar cada vez mais tá? E muito obrigada pela preocupação com a minha saúde mental a respeito da fic D! Beijo!

**Camila:** Ainda bem que amou o capítulo! Mas e esse como ficou? Bai!

**Bi-chan H. C:** Ai que ótimo que deu pra você deixar review dessa vez! Brigada pelos elogios à fic (que de certa forma são pra mim também hehe) e, não foi tão rápido assim, mais foi o máximo que consegui. Vou continuar a fic sim! Tenho pavor de pensar em deixar vocês na mão... Xau!

**Gabi Kizy Love: ** É tão legal ouvir (bem... ler também se aplica) que esse capítulo 9 esteve perfeito... Brigada por achar que a fic tá ótima! O que achou do cap? Beju!

**Pink Potter:** Falei com você hoje e pude ver o quão bacana você é! A Mione tava mesmo sendo má com o coitado do Riche... só nos resta saber qual cai ser a reação dela hehe. Ah! Não se preocupe com o meu loirinho lindo não, já tenho planos pra ele huahuahuahua...Bejaum!

**Murilo Black:** Rapaz... Deu um trabalhão esse cap né? Valeu por ter me agüentado esses dias reclamando pq tinha perdido a fic! E também se eu não tivesse conseguido o cap de volta você seria o meu salvador porque conseguiu as 4 primeiras págs que eu tinha escrito... Brigadão mesmo!

**Jéssy:** Você sumiu garota! Cadê você? Na hora que eu escrevi também fiquei furiosa... É como se não fosse eu escrevendo sabe... Parece que eu empresto o meu corpo pra Mione falar o que quiser, e na hora eu também fiquei morrendo de raiva de ler... Estranho né? Hihi... Mas como eu sou doida eu já tô até acostumada... Beijão!

** Os Malfeitores/ Kevin:** Nossa! Que ótimo que você tenha gostado das mudanças da Mione! Vou continuar a escrever sim viu? Beijo!

**Brunah:** Olá! Não se preocupe que ultimamente eu estou gastando muito mais que uma simples horinha escrevendo... Tô até usando as aulas de exatas pra escrever... Ai se meus pais descobrem isso... Beijos!

**Mary Weasley:** Fico honrada por ser a primeira a receber a sua review! Agradeço muito por ler e ter gostado dessa besteirinha que eu tô escrevendo. Quero ver você mais vezes na seção de agradecimento hein! Beijo e se cuida também!

**Miss Granger: ** No início eu também concordo que o harry não merecia a Mione, mas ele ainda vai passar por muitas coisas que vão abrir seu olhos. Beijão e até o próximo cap!

**Cíntia Potter:** Cara... A sua review foi uma das que eu mais gostei de receber! Você fez um resumão dos 9 capítulos iniciais huahuahuahuahua! Amei mesmo! Principalmente a parte em que você chama o Harry de legume azedo (tô chorando de rir até agora!)! Pode ter certeza de que as cenas de ciúmes não vão parar por aqui, pelo contrário, vão se intensificar! Beijão!

**Lucianinha:** Jura que você só lia fics de SSC antes de HP! EU TAMBÉM! Sou fã da Sakura e do Shaoran! Tudo de bom! E amei saber que tenho uma nova fã apesar de não merecer hihi... E perturbem sim, e muito! Beijinhus!

E é aqui que nós encerramos esse capítulo. Muito obrigado a todos vocês! E me esperem com o cap 11! Beijos estralados na bochecha de todo mundo!

_.:Paty Selenita:. _


	11. Laço de Fita

Olá povo! Sei que já estão até acostumados com meus constantes pedidos de desculpas, mas acontece que eu, a cada dia que passa, estou mais ocupada...

Mudando de assunto, queria dizer a vocês que todas as dicas sobre o Breindesfeld/Richie foram intencionais já que minha intenção era dexá-los com vontade de roer as unhas para quando a Mione percebesse quem ele era, e creio que consegui isso. Várias vezes eu ouvi a pergunta: "Por que você não desfez logo o mistério e fez a Mione lembrar-se dele?". Simplesmente eu queria tecer uma espécie de tensão entre o Harry e ela que era necessário para quando houvesse o "reencontro". Quando senti que o que quis estava pronto fiz esse capítulo que eu espero de coração que gostem. Chega de explicações né? Vocês precisam ler logo pra comentar depois. Até o fim do cap, e ótima leitura!

* * *

**11. Laço de Fita**

- Ê lelê...! Só assim pra você me ouvir. – ele cruzava os braços e observava Harry reclamando comigo por ter parado. Ora, não tenho culpa se minhas pernas quiseram travar!

_**Um tempo se passou depois que o loiro se pronunciou. Tempo este que parecia interminável. Senti meu mundo virar de ponta cabeça assim como acontece com uma ampulheta quando toda a sua areia do tempo está na parte de baixo, e por várias vezes senti ondas de frio e calor percorrer meu corpo.**_

- Hermione, posso saber o por que você parou? – perguntou Harry já impaciente com a situação. Na mente dele, estaria me fazendo um favor ao me tirar de perto do loiro.

- Do que foi que... me chamou?

- De Mia. Ainda não gosta desse apelido?

- Como pode saber tanto inclusive que alguém me chamava assim?

- Detalhe: alguém lindo, gostoso, com uma voz de arrepiar, e o principal: disponível, te chama assim.

- O que acha de esquecer as brincadeiras por um instante e estrear seu cérebro pensando numa boa resposta?

- Não vou gastar meu tempo formulando uma resposta para pergunta boba. Sem falar que é uma pergunta um tanto... peculiar vinda de alguém como você. Já era pra você ter sacado há muito tempo quem eu era sendo que te dei tantas dicas.

- Bem sei que pode ser uma pergunta idiota, mas o que me garante que você não é um espião ou algo assim que está tentando me enganar pra que eu fale coisas sobre Harry? –

- Se eu fosse aliado daquele Bozo eu não estaria na mesma casa que você.

- Isso não serve como argumento. Harry que o diga. - este até agora não tinha se manifestado. – Apesar de que é a primeira vez que ouço alguém o chamando assim...

- Se isso então não for prova suficiente, acho que essa coisinha aqui vai te convencer. – disse erguendo um saquinho de plástico com um conteúdo que me era bastante familiar. Ele o jogou para mim e eu pude ver que aquilo um dia pertencera a mim.

- A mecha!

- Acredita em mim agora?

- Ri...chie! - disse trêmula e com algumas lágrimas brotando em meus olhos.

- Até que enfim! Como você foi lerda hein! Não vem me saudar como eu mereço?

- Claro que sim. – disse secando as lágrimas que tentavam escorrer pelo meu rosto – Do jeitinho que você merece.

- Agora sim MiaaaaaaaAAAAIII! - Ele gritou quando eu pulei e caí sentada em cima dele dando-lhe uma chave de pescoço. – É assim que você me trata depois de anos sem me ver!

- Foi você quem pediu. Quem manda não me dar notícias e me deixar pensando que tinha me esquecido assim que se mudou? Agora pra se livrar de mim você vai ter que falar uma coisinha...

- Ah não, isso não! Tenho meu orgulho próprio.

- Mas é uma coisa tão simples!

- Sem chance Mia.

- Você quem sabe... – disse apertando ainda mais o pescoço do coitado que já sufocava.

- Você é a melhor de todas Hermione!

- Obrigada, porém, não é isso que eu quero ouvir.

- Droga...

-Melhor dizer logo que seu ar está acabando.

- Argh... Tá bom! peoanroici – murmurou ele ainda envergonhado

- O que? Não ouvi.

- PENICO! Peço penico! – eu o soltei gabando-me por minha força e deixei-o levantar para novamente sufocá-lo, só que dessa vez com um abraço apertado.

Senti tanto a sua falta... – disse com os olhos lacrimejantes

Vai sentir mais ainda se me deixar sem ar. – soltei-o. Ele tossiu algumas vezes e ele sorriu pra mim. – Quase me matou dessa vez.

Era o que merecia. Esperei por tanto tempo você me mandar uma carta dizendo pelo menos um "Oi! Tô vivo!".

Não fala assim vai... Sabe que meu pai não permitia... – ele baixou a cabeça ao lembrar do seu finado padrasto.

Meus pêsames. Seu pai foi uma das melhores pessoas que eu conheci.

_Cof cof_. – tossiu alguém para sinalizar que estava ali.

Harry! Desculpe, me esqueci que você estava aí.

O que foi esse showzinho que vocês estrelaram?

Foi um encontro entre melhores amigos de longa data. Tá com inveja Potter? – alfinetou.

Harry, este é Richard Swanson, meu amigo...

Melhor amigo. – ele me corrigiu.

Meu melhor amigo – ele piscou pra mim – desde meus 4 anos.

Não preciso apresentá-lo a harry, pois deve ter ouvido falar dele.

Sei bem quem ele é. Dispensa apresentações, o menino-que-sobreviveu.

Ele não gosta que o chamem assim Richie.

Beleza então. Desculpa aí.

O papo tá muito bom, mas vamos logo Mione, que Dobby já deve estar preocupado conosco.

Hum... Harry acho que não vou poder ir com você.

É. Vamos matar a saudade um do outro, afinal são **treze anos** de amizade. – disse Richie, convencido.

Interrompida. – disse Harry com uma ponta de inveja.

Mas que vamos retomar a partir de agora. – o loiro retrucou.

Silêncio. Podia-se sentir a tensão a nossa volta.

Se é assim eu já vou indo. Boa noite Mione. Curta o seu aniversário.

Boa noite Harry.

Garanto a você que ela vai curtir muito! – ele me abraçou de forma possessiva ao dizer isso.

Harry chegou no Salão Comunal soltando fogo pelas narinas e querendo esfacelar qualquer um que passara por ele.

Bem que poderia ser o almofadinha lá embaixo.

_**Precisava extravasar. Diziam que a melhor forma seria gritar, mas se ele fizesse isso teria uma nada agradável detenção com Snape e iria ficar mais nervoso ainda. A solução que arranjou foi dobrar bem a capa e a colocar em seu rosto para abafar o grito.**_

PONTE QUE PARTIU!CARVALHO! CORRA!– era o que se ouvia de um Harry Potter furioso. – Como ela foi ficar amiga daquele $#()(&?

E nesse clima de "eu vou furar o olho dele com um garfo" é que ele foi para o dormitório nem ligando se alguém acordaria com o barulho que ele fazia. Pensava seriamente em acordar Simas para dar-lhe uma boa surra por ter aceitado sair e não ser um cavalheiro com a SUA Mione, além disso, ele serviria de bode expiatório.

Ela não é SUA Mione. – ele disse pra si ao fechar os olhos em sua cama para esquecer o modo afetivo e íntimo com que eu tratei o talzinho abusado. – Se bem que aquela chave de pescoço não foi nada afetiva...

Por que o tratou tão mal? – fomos até o Salão Comunal dos Monitores para nos falarmos mais à vontade.

Quem?

Harry. Por que fez aquilo com ele?

Pra me divertir. Foi engraçado vê-lo bufando de raiva.

Acha engraçado tirar sarro dos outros?

Acho engraçado se esse outro for o Potter.

Não te entendo... Não faz nem um mês que está aqui e já diz que não simpatiza com Harry... Ele não fez nada a você!

Mas fez a você – disse sério -, o que é o mesmo que fazer a mim. Não vim de tão longe pra te ver e te achar magrela e com olheiras por causa de um bocó que te deu um pé na bunda. – nem precisei perguntar como ele sabia. Estávamos sem nos comunicar por quase sete anos, mas não é por isso que ele deixaria de me conhecer tão bem a ponto de saber o por quê e de quem eu levei um fora.

Aprecio a sua consideração por mim, mas você está confundindo as coisas. Tive uma discussão com o Harry sim, mas tudo se resolveu. Ele não é meu inimigo, e sim o meu melhor amigo.

O que? Perdi meu posto pra ele!

Digamos que vocês dividem o primeiro lugar do pódio.

Quanto a ele ser o seu amigo eu não tenho nada com isso, agora você ficar chorando e se lamentando por causa dele... Isso é problema meu sim.

Você veio de lá da Romênia só pra ficar falando mal do Harry é?

Cruz credo! Meu negócio é mulher! – eu ri da cara amarrada que ele fez e nós nos calamos. Eu comecei a brincar com os dedos dele e ele com os meus cabelos.

Você falou sério quando disse que voltou por mim? – perguntei meio sem-graça. Ele ficou tenso e puxou a mão que eu brincava para acariciar o meu rosto.

Lembra daquela vez que o circo foi à nossa cidade e quando acabou o passeio nós fomos andar no carrossel e naquele negócio chamado "Túnel do Amor" e por último eu comprei uma maçã-do-amor pra você? – ele perguntou mansamente.

Le...Lembro – respondi gaguejando.

Então eu... Você... Ah eu não sei como falar isso... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso. Aonde será que ele queria chegar com aquilo? Eu, que estava com medo de descobrir quis mudar de assunto.

Hum... Melhor falar logo né? – ele aproximou o seu rosto do meu e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

Hermione... Você tá me devendo duas pratas pela maçã.

Ai seu tonto! – disse dando um soco no braço dele – Você me assustou! – eu agora ria tranqüila e ele me acompanhava.

– Você não mudou nada mesmo! – eu disse quando paramos de rir.

Eu não, ao contrário de você. Se fosse como nos velhos tempos você não ia acreditar nessa falsa declaração de amor e ia me imitar para que realmente parecêssemos um casal apaixonado.

As coisas mudam Richie. Ainda mais se você se vê correndo um constante risco de vida.

Sabe muito bem que as coisas não precisavam ser assim.Era só você escolher melhor suas amizades. – ele falou como uma indireta.

Richard eu sempre soube no que estava me metendo no exato momento em que resolvi ser amiga dele, e digo que nunca me arrependi por ter tomado essa decisão. – o assunto morreu ali. Deixamos esse clima chato passar e ele disse:

Falei sério sim. – ele olhou nos meus olhos.

Eu só vim pra cá por sua causa. – foi surreal o que senti. Ambos nos amamos como irmãos, mas você ouvir, mesmo que seja de seu irmão, que após seis anos (tempo suficiente para ele se esquecer de mim) ele largou tudo o que reconstruiu, inclusive vida social, por sua causa, por que sentiu sua falta... Não consegui uma palavra que encaixasse o que achei disso tudo.

Eu... Não sei o que dizer. – fui sincera.

Só diga que, mesmo que você tenha que ser do jeito que escolheu ser com os outros, comigo você vai ser como eu sempre me recordava de você quando me sentia só, ou seja, uma pentelha que ria de tudo e que transmitia alegria pra quem estivesse próximo a você. – refleti sobre o que ele me pediu e achei uma proposta justa e irrecusável, afinal, não é todo dia que se encontra um amigo capaz de fazer sacrifícios por você.

Eu tinha meus amigos lá e havia me acostumado com quase tudo. Fui muito bem recebido por todos e aquela que se tornou minha segunda casa. Mas do que eu gostava mesmo eram dos doces. Com o sucesso da empresa do meu pai eu poderia ter tudo o que quisesse, e mesmo depois da morte dele os lucros estão indo de vento em popa.

Então por que não quis continuar lá?

Porque eu não aceitava a idéia de não ter a minha melhor amiga perto de mim.

Não sabia que gostava tanto de mim assim.

Eu me apeguei a você Mia. E tive medo que após minha ida uns engraçadinhos viessem mexer com você.

Nem vem... Sempre soube me defender.

É, meu pescoço sabe disso.

Desculpa, mas eu tive que fazer aquilo. Queria que você sentisse o que eu senti quando você partiu e nunca mais me deu notícias.

Poxa! Deve ter doído pacas então.

Em mim doeu sim, mas eu não apertei tão forte assim.

Pelo menos eu sei o que aconteceu com moleque que se meteu a besta com você.

Hum...

Me falaram que até o ano passado você não era como agora. Que era totalmente desleixada com sua aparência e que só o que sabia fazer era chorar e manter uma pose autoritária. O que aconteceu para você ter se tornado tão triste?

Coisas aconteceram desde que você se foi e eu não soube como lidar com elas. Foi isso que me fez mal.

Caramba... Era esse o meu medo. – disse estressado.

Entretanto se eu não passasse pelo que passei provavelmente seria uma garota mimada, fútil e não saberia viver minha vida.

Falou bonito irmãzinha. – ele deu-me uma sacudidela nos braços. – Continuando, meu pai faleceu sabendo da minha vontade em te ver de novo e me liberou da promessa que fiz. Esperei minha mãe se recuperar e se acostumar com a morte dele para comunicar a ela a minha decisão. Ela consentiu e então preparamos a minha transferência para cá. Vim nas férias, fiz uma reserva num hotel e imediatamente fui para a nossa cidadezinha te procurar. Quando bati na porta da sua casa um cara falou que morava ali há pouco tempo e não foi a família Granger que vendeu a casa para ele, então não tinha como te achar. Fui até a casa da Susy pra ver se ela poderia me dar alguma informação. O corpo dela tá até legalzinho, mas a cara... – "Ai que machismo!" pensei – Ela me contou que já fazia muito tempo que você havia mudado e que vocês perderam o contato, por isso não faz idéia de onde você mora.

Ainda bem... Seria capaz de quebrar a cara dela se a visse.

Mia pára de falar assim da coitada...

Coitada! Coitada de mim que andava com uma cobra criada! Mas continua que depois eu te conto o que ela me fez.

Pois bem, achei melhor comprar o material e esperar me adaptar à escola pra depois providenciar uma maneira de te encontrar, só que aí foi batendo um arrependimento e eu tava achando que seria praticamente impossível localizar você, ainda mais sem saber se você morava no país. Pra minha sorte Merlim olhou para mim e falou: "Vou ajudar esse pobre infeliz". – ele interrompeu um pouco pra pegar um ar, mas logo continuou.

Chegou a hora da seleção e eu tentava captar o máximo de detalhes desse castelo louco. A McGonagall me explicou como era feita a seleção e como era cada casa pra enfim me chamar pra sentar no banquinho e pôr aquele remendo falante na minha cabeça. Quando tava indo pra mesa da Grifinória eu prestei bastante atenção nas meninas pra já escolher com quem eu ia ficar esse ano e bati o olho em você. Minha boca secou na hora e eu só não fui te abraçar ali mesmo porque estava perplexo pela minha imensa sorte em te encontrar justo aqui que meu corpo não me obedecia. Minhas pernas reagiram e eu pensei " Poxa, vou lá falar com ela", mas notei que você não me reconheceu na hora e o Potter queria arrancar os meus olhos por não conseguir tirá-los de você. Pensei que ele fosse seu namorado e fui me sentar com as oferecidas para não arranjar problemas logo no primeiro dia. Me falaram que você era só amiga dele, então eu fui falar com você pra ver se lembrava de mim e não deu certo. Pra piorar você não tinha ido com a minha cara. Passou todos esses dias me dando patada, o que eu achava graça. – eu achava interessantíssima a história e me ajeitei melhor pra ouvir.

A coisa começou a ficar feia acho que depois de uns cinco dias mais ou menos. O chatinho do seu amigo te esnobava por causa da namorada sem sal dele e você foi guardando mágoa sem desabafar com ninguém. Eu não agüentava mais ver você deprê e ficar de mãos atadas... Foi tão bom quando aquele sonserino metido te derrubou aquela poção – eu olhei feio pra ele – Se isso não tivesse acontecido eu não poderia explicar parte do que aconteceu comigo pra ir "preparando o terreno" e te falar quem eu era. Pena que não deu pra falar outro dia, porém, a vantagem é que eu fiz o Potter experimentar o próprio feitiço. Adorei a cara que ele fez quando Snape me deixou ir com você e ele ficou com remorso por ter te esnobado. Dias se passaram, eu via você se acabando aos poucos, mas eu finalmente pude agir. Dei-lhe as flores que você mais ama e esperei te encontrar. E aqui estou! – disse estufando o peito – são não consigo entender como você pôde ser tão lerda e não me reconhecer assim que me viu.

Não te reconheci porque você mudou um pouco. Fisicamente mudou muito e ainda tinha o fato de eu não saber seu nome. Eu só sabia que o seu sobrenome era Breindesfeld. Como só o conheço por Richard Swanson nunca ia imaginar quem era você.

É que Breindesfeld é o sobrenome do meu pai biológico, e Swanson é do meu padrasto.

Ah tá. Mas... Como me reconheceu tão rápido?

Três fatores contribuíram para isso: seu cabelo, seu sorriso e seu olhar avaliador.

Não sei como conseguiu saber quem eu era só com isso... Tem coisas em mim que continuam sendo iguais, mas até eu acho que mudei bastante.

Mudou mesmo. Falando nisso dá uma voltinha que eu quero te ver melhor.

Ih... Lá vem a palhaçada...

Não enrola e vira aí. – fiz o que ele pediu pra que calasse logo a boca. Encarei-o esperando uma gostosa, mas ele assobiou e disse:

Tá gostosa hein minha filha!

Richie! – eu agora estava tão vermelha quanto uma pimenta.

O que foi? Não posso mais falar a verdade? – perguntou na maior cara de pau.

Cala a boca.

Não vai querer que eu dê uma voltinha também?

Não.

Dou mesmo assim. – e o fez.

Não vai dizer nada?

Pra quê? Pra você se convencer mais ainda?

Sabia que tinha gostado. – disse estufando o peito.

Você num cansa de ser metido não? – calei-me um tempinho e depois disse: - Mas você também não tá nada mal. – ele me olhou sorrindo com malícia.

Ninguém resiste a esse corpinho esculpido pelo quadribol.

Tinha quase certeza que você jogava.Qual a sua posição?

Artilheiro. O melhor se quiser saber.

Você não era tão convencido quando saiu daqui.

É que eu ainda não era aclamado pelas garotas. Desculpe, mas fazer o que se eu sou _o bom_?

Desisto... é demais pra minha pobre cabeça.

Não fala muito não porque você não tá em condições de me repreender.

Hã?

Isso mesmo mocinha. Pensa que eu não reparo em quantas cabeças viram quando você passa?

E daí?

E daí que se aqui fosse como na Romênia, onde temos líderes de torcida com aquelas sainhas maravilhosas, você ia ter muito mais homem doido por você. Vocês daqui são muito comportadas...

Líder de torcida... Não tenho coragem nem de subir numa vassoura!

Não me diga que você não sabe voar...

Digo sim. Esqueceu do meu pavor de altura?

Você ainda tem isso!

Oras, isso não é uma coisa tão fácil de se superar.

Pois vai perder o medo. Daqui duas semanas, quando a seleção começar e eu for escolhido (já que eles não serão loucos de me dispensar), vou te dar umas aulinhas de vôo. Se você aprender direitinho te levo pra Romênia pra assistir um jogo e te apresento pro dono do time. Se você decidir ficar por lá e ele gostar de você, o que tenho certeza, você pode virar uma cheerleader.

Até parece...

Com esse corpão é bem fácil.

Seu tarado! – eu o empurrei do sofá e deixei-o sentar-se novamente para abraçá-lo.

Tonto...

Também amo você Mia. Pode falar da Susy agora.

Ah... Quando você se mudou ela... – narrei toda a história pra ele que passou a odiar a criatura peçonhenta.

Safada! – ele disse ao terminar de contar tudo. – Sempre soube que ela não prestava.

Que tal me falar como foi sua vida esses anos todos? – perguntei entre um bocejo.

Melhor ir dormir. Tá tarde.

Não. – eu disse enquanto deitava minha cabeça em seu ombro e ele afagava meus cabelos. – Eu agüento.

Ok. – ele me falava de cada garota com quem ficara ano passado. Quinze no total. Aí não tem santo que agüente. Adormeci e ele ficou falando para as paredes. – Mas a que eu gostei mesmo foi da Melissa. Nossa, como ela beija bem! Ela virou a minha cabeça de um jeito que... – ele se virou pra mim e viu que eu estava no 13º sono. Sorriu ternamente e me pegou no colo para levar-me ao meu quarto.

Isso porque ela agüenta... - Deitou-me na cama, tirou meus sapatos, cobriu-me e deu um beijo em minha testa.

Valeu muito a pena ter vindo te ver. Agora que achei você não te largo mais Mia. – Bichento acordou com o barulho e ia miar ao ver Richie andando na ponta dos pés. – Shhhhhh! – ele fez para o gato e se foi.

Você tinha que ver Rony... Ela saltou pra cima do cara! – ele disse ao servir-se de suco de abóbora. – Não que eu não tenha achado ruim que ele sentisse dor, mas a nossa Mione nunca faria isso.

Verdade. – disse o ruivo preocupado – Se a gente fizesse isso ela diria: "Não acredito que puderam cometer um ato tão grotesco e blá blá blá...".

Por isso mesmo é tão estranho.

O que é estranho Harry? – perguntei chegando junto a Gina para o café –da-manhã.

Nada. – fechou a cara.

Harry quero me desculpa com você pelo que aconteceu ontem. Eu iria com você, mas há anos não mantinha contato com o Richie.

É esse o nome do aluno novo? – perguntou Rony.

Sim.

Muito interessante a maneira como vocês se reencontraram. Parece até coisa de _norbela_.

Novela Gina, novela.

É, esse negócio aí.

Hermione será que poderia me ensinar a dar uns golpes como aquele que você deu ontem? – perguntou Harry irônico.

Merlim! Você viu tudo e eu nem me toquei! – assumi envergonhada.

Vi sim. O que deu em você?

Richie e eu nos tratamos assim desde crianças, quando percebi que era ele não consegui me conter. Mas ainda sim eu sei que está certo. Tenho um cargo aqui e não posso ter esse tipo de comportamento. Desculpe...

Não é pra tanto Mione. Veja o Malfoy, é uma criatura hostil, arrogante e não segue as regras, no entanto Dumbledore deu a ele o mesmo cargo que o seu. – Gina estava a meu favor.

Agradeço a defesa, mas o fato é que Malfoy nunca foi nem será exemplo pra ninguém.

De quem vocês estão falando? – perguntou Richie que acabara de chegar e sentou-se ao meu lado.

Do Malfoy. – Gina respondera.

Isso tudo é falta de assunto ou uma de vocês tá a fim dele?

Bate na madeira!- eu gritei batendo freneticamente na mesa. – É que Harry estranhou o jeito com que eu o tratei ontem e me advertiu.

Por quê?

Porque tenho um alto cargo e uma reputação que construí a muito custo para zelar. Imagine se ao invés de Harry fosse algum professor que nos visse? Estaríamos fritos! No mínimo tirariam todos os nossos pontos e nos dariam uma detenção de matar.

Relaxa Mia. Vida a gente só tem uma, então aproveita mulher!

Falamos disso depois. – eu encerrei esse assunto para iniciar outro. – Onde você tava?

No corujal. Mandei uma coruja pra minha mãe contando os últimos acontecimentos.

Que bom! Como ela está?

Muito bem. E depois que souber que encontrei você aqui vai estar felicíssima. Ela ainda adora você.

Sinto o mesmo por ela. É como se fosse minha segunda mãe.

Às vezes eu acho que ela sentiu mais a sua falta do que eu. Sempre que eu aprontava ela dizia: "Hermione nunca faria isso. Você deveria ser como ela." – falou a última parte com voz esganiçada.

Minha mãe fazia o mesmo. A coitada acreditava que você era um santo. Mas sabe ela que foi você quem me levou pro mal caminho.

É tão fofo ver vocês juntos! – Gina apoiava a cabeça nos punhos e sorria bobo para nós que nos olhamos e dissemos juntos "Ela ainda não viu nada!" seguido de gostosas risadas. Harry nos observava contrariado e cochichava muito com Rony certamente desaprovando meu tão querido amigo.

Que aula temos agora? – perguntou Richie abocanhando o pão.

Feitiços. Dei uma olhada no livro antes de descer para checar o conteúdo da aula de hoje. Simplesmente interessante.

Qual o tema? – Rony agora prestava atenção na conversa.

Feitiços de defesa. Reversões principalmente.

Aprendemos isso no segundo ano. – o ruivo disse.

Só os feitiços simples. Os de defesa avançada serão uma surpresa para todos.

Sou mais os de ataque. – falou Gina limpando os lábios com um guardanapo.

Eu também. Como dizem, não há melhor defesa que um bom ataque. – Rony concordou.

Não é bem assim. Vocês sabem que por várias vezes feitiços de defesa salvaram a minha vida. – Harry se pronunciou finalmente sem conter nenhum rancor na voz.

E na aula vamos aprender sobre um escudo de defesa que protege e reflete o ataque do inimigo. – Richie falava ao término do café. Todos, principalmente eu, olhamos pasmos para ele. – Tem alguma coisa no meu rosto?

Não. É que nós não sabíamos que você fazia o gênero estudioso. – Gina falou baixinho.

Dessa nem eu que o conheço há tanto tempo sabia.

Como eu não tinha mais você pra me passar os trabalhos e colas de prova lá naquele fim de mundo, tive que aprender a me virar sozinho e peguei o costume de dar uma olhada nas matérias antes das aulas.

Gostei de ver Richie. – disse orgulhosa. – Estão vendo? Se até ele que só faltava me pedir pra escrever o nome dele na minha prova conseguiu, vocês também conseguem.

O que exatamente você quis dizer com isso Hermione? – Richie levantava a sobrancelha direita.

Nada... – tomei um gole do meu café para não ter que responder àquilo e senti que não estava com a recentemente costumeira sensação desagradável. – Onde está Parvati Harry?

Sei lá... Tô preocupado com ela. Não a vejo desde ontem à tarde, e hoje quando perguntei dela pras meninas do dormitório me falaram que ela levantou cedo e não falou com ninguém.

Oi docinho! – disse a dita cuja que acabara de chegar como se tivesse ouvido nossa conversa. – Bom dia pra vocês! Ora, ora, ora... O que o garoto novo faz aqui conosco? – perguntou olhando-o de cima a baixo com um olhar um tanto sombrio.

Não soube das novidades querida Parvie? – disse Gina com um sorriso inocente, mas que todos soubemos muito bem ser falso. – Richard é um amigo da Mione de longa data. Voltou de onde estava só pra encontrá-la. – Harry virou o rosto demonstrando irritação às palavras da ruiva, mas sua namorada abriu um sorriso que mostrava todos os dentes, coisa que não me agradou nem um pouco.

Jura! – ela pediu licença a Harry para olhar melhor o Richard. – Interessante. Muito interessante...

Humpf... – o moreno ajeitava os óculos e empurrava o copo que bebeu para frente.

Ah querido! Quase me esqueci. – ela voltou-se para Harry que abandonara a postura de antes. – Preciso te mostrar um lugar. – ela se levantou com pressa. – Vem logo amor! Senão não vai dar tempo pra gente ir pra aula!

OK. Vamos. – Harry levantou-se e seguiu a namorada, mas não sem antes dar uma última olhada para mim. Eu não precisava de um espelho pra saber que minha cara não era das melhores. Richie percebeu isso, procurou minha mão e ao encontrá-la entrelaçou-a com a dele.

Não fica assim... Vem, vamos sair daqui.

Vai demorar muito? – perguntou Harry estranhando o lugar por onde passavam. Eles saíram praticamente correndo do Salão Principal. Ele pensou que o tal lugar do qual ela lhe falara era dentro do castelo. Ledo engano. Caminhavam há dez minutos pela orla da Floresta Proibida. Viraram à direita de uma árvore tortuosa e encontraram um buraco muito largo no chão. Com cuidado Parvati escorregou para dentro e Harry foi logo atrás.

Estamos quase chegando... – mais alguns minutos e ela parou de andar. – Lumos! – iluminado o lugar, ele pôde ver uma espécie de caverna não muito longa e bastante larga.

Mas o que...

É o nosso novo cantinho, amor. – ela o interrompeu respondendo e rodopiando para mostrar quanto espaço teriam. – Eu o encontrei esses dias. Estava andando por aqui procurando por uma planta quando vi esse lugar.

Por que não pediu a Hagrid para ajudá-la? Andar por aqui é perigos...

_**Ela o interrompeu com um beijo passando a mão pelo peito dele contornando-o com os dedos finos. Ele deslizava a mão pelas costas dela descendo cada vez mais, mas ainda não conseguia sentir-se feliz com aquilo como era há alguns dias atrás. A minha imagem abraçando Richie com lágrimas nos olhos lhe veio em mente e ele parou de **beijar. Ela mordia levemente o lábio dele e depois fez o mesmo com o lóbulo da orelha. "Será que ela sentiria tanta falta de mim quanto sentiu dele?"** ele pensou ainda sem prestar atenção na garota que estava com ele. **_

É ela de novo não é? – disse Parvati chateada.

Ela quem?

Quem mais poderia ser Harry? – ele abaixou a cabeça constrangido. – Quando vai parar de pensar em Hermione? E não adianta dizer que não era ela porque eu te conheço e sei que era ela sim.

Parvie entenda que...

Não entendo nada Harry! Quando nós começamos o namoro era tão... bonito, apaixonante! Você me beijava com tanto amor... Mas desde que você brigou com aquela... com a Hermione você nunca mais me deu atenção. É só Hermione pra cá, Hermione pra lá. – ele a olhou pesaroso. – espero que agora que ela está com o amigo dela você deixe ela um pouco de lado e fique mais comigo que sou sua namorada.

Tem razão amor. Desculpe. Não vai acontecer de novo. – ele a abraçou e ela acariciou suas costas.

Eu espero... – ele deu um beijo em seu rosto, mas mesmo tendo prometido que me esqueceria nem que fosse por um momento, ele não conseguia cumprir com sua palavra, pois mal desviara os olhos de Parvati ele lembrava de mim novamente.

* * *

N/A: Final de cap e eu não tenho nada pra falar... Aina não consegui começar o capítulo 12 porque estou tão ocupada que nem em sonhos os meus compromissos me deixam em paz /. 

Peço que não queiram me matar até pelo menos eu ter terminado essa fic. Vamos aos agradecimentos então porque eu estou tão cansada que nem tenho criatividade de escrever uma N/A decente hehe.

**mione03:** Que bom que gostou de ver a minha filhotinha de volta! Tambem amei escrever o seu retorno.Realmente, as crises de ciúme do Harry estarão quase sempre presente e aos poucos vão aumentando. Se o Harry quiser a Mione vai ter que ralar muito, ouvir a consciência dele e deixar o orgulho de lado.Beju fofa!

**Jéssy:** Não estou puxando sardinha pro lado do Harry não, mas acho que ele só esqueceu porque lembrar da Mione o incomodava já que ela não queria falar com ele. Isso o deixava triste e por isso sua mente acabou focando a atenção para o perdão da Mione e para nada além disso. O ciúme dele talves o desperte e o faça perceber a importância dela na vida dele. Ah! O maracujina tava bom?

**os malfeitores:** Todo mundo tinha certeza de que era o Richie, também com todas aquelas pistas que eu dei hehe... Bem, ainda não posso te dizer com quem a Mione irá ficar, pois se contar agora entregarei o final da fic né? Beijos!

**Hermione Seixas:** Brigada por ter lido e deixado mensagem. Beijus miga!

**Amélia das Flores:** O resto tá aqui querida! O Harry foi um pouco canalha mesmo, mas depois do passa fora que o Richie deu nele eu fiquei até com um pouquinho de dó. Brigada pelo apoio viu?

**Mari Gracita: **De certa forma a revelação foi no cap 10, mas esse foi uma continuação. Ele deu uma mancada com ela, mas tentou se redimir né? E ainda levou a pior no caso.E sim, finalmente houve a revelação.

**Murilo Black:** Fala assim não... sou H/H fiel sim, mas no cap 9 o Harry foi muito ruim com ela... Tenha paciência com o Richie, afinal ele faria de tudo pra vê-la feliz.Beijão!

**annete fowl:** Eu sou muito má não é mesmo? E é normal querer matar o Harry em alguns caps hihi... Beijos amiga!

**fefe griffindor:** Oi! Valeu pelo elogio da fic! Não pude te enviar um e-mail porque estou postanto muito tarde e tenho que acordar cedo pra outro compromisso, mas espero que você continue a postar comentário. Um prazer te ver por aqui!

**Luciana Li:** Fofo o Richie né? Também tava com saudades da Nick. Achou que a continuação está boa ou ruim? Estou realmente fazendo tudo o que posso pra me superar a cada capítulo, como você disse. As vezes eu também rio só de imaginar o ciúme do Harry, mas também me dá até raiva. Espero te ver mais vezes aqui querida!

Fico por aqui e deixo um grande beijo a todos vocês que têm me agüentado por causa da fic hehe... Tchau e até o proximo capítulo!

_.:Paty Selenita:._


End file.
